My Obsession
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: No one truly knows what the future holds, but if there was a way, could we have stopped him? They all died, and for what? They died for me, because he was hunting me and he still is. (Complete)
1. prologue

AUTHOR: Um, due to "technical difficulties" I suppose, I'm gonna repost. :_winces_: Please don't hate me! :_pouts_: And please review, if u truly liked my fic u won't drop it so quickly. So stay with me, I'll add new stuff to the chaps too, or I'll try to at least.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: K, this is fer all the chapters so I don't hafta repeat myself. _I own nothing!!_

Summary: Someone has a deep obsession with Trunks and is complicating his life with problems.

Notes: If u don't read this part it'll be yur fault that it doesn't make sense! K, this chap is the "evil" person is talking to u, so listen up to his story! It'll change throughout the fic, I'll warn u when it does but I hope it'll still make sense.

Author's Notes: I wanna thank my friends Camaro and Bunni Girl for helping me with my fic! :_cuddles_: Thank you so much! :_pokes_ _readers_: U should go read their stuff, :_winks_: it's a lot more descriptive than mine. On to the fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you believe in love? It is a simple question yet it holds so much more. I know that love can sometimes be a fickle emotion, dragging down the happiness of others so that it may have its chance to shine, but do you still think it as beautiful?

Love has been the downfall of many, once it has you in it's clutches you are at its mercy. This must sound odd coming from me so I will explain further.

The first thing you must know is that I'm not crazy. I have no reason to be here save for my supposed acts of "impurity".

My intentions were never meant to hold such stature, I assure you. I was purely thinking of my happiness and if that is reason to be shunned and labeled as wrong then I suppose I am guilty in that consent.

Impure thoughts. Murder. Adultery. Pedophilias. Necrophilia. Many a time have I been accused of such acts, things that are not suited for one so pure as I.

But is it true, as they say, that love holds no boundaries? If it is so then why should I be punished for what I truly feel? Love. This is the emotion that haunts me night and day. Never do I have a moment of peace, always forced to run from this shadow that hovers over my heart.

Why do I run? Why would anyone run from such a wondrous feeling? It is the same reason as to why I am confined to this asylum. The answer is simple and obvious.

I have _seen_ what love does to people, in fact I am one of many that obliviously fell into the dangerous and coy trap of love. I have seen and felt the price it holds. Don't misunderstand me, I am willing to pay that price and more, yet I withhold myself from doing so.

Why torture yourself you ask. I do this because I know the one I love does not return such feelings of adoration. And then the familiar question of why I should kill myself over one who I hold no meaning to, the curiousness as to why I don't wait for someone who could love me back.

If only it were that simple. You do not choose who you fall in love with, it is as simple as a roll of dice, a whisper of chance, a moment of luck, the decision of fate. Choose your favorite, it matters not, what does matter is the overwhelming feeling of it.

The overpowering emotion that runs wild through your veins, to the core of your being. It rages through your body until you lose control and it takes over. And then the fun and games stop there kids.

The price becomes too high, and you find that you would do anything for this person you so affectionately _love_. And believe me they know it and will take advantage of it, twisting you until there is nothing left to offer, until you are a whimpering _nothing_.

Ah, but do not think that I have dealt with this madness, no, I was never given the chance. Because remember as I said before, my love was stolen from me. I am in here, in this cursed hell hole while _they_ are out there. They can love each other all they like and go through the pain that accompanies that feeling.

I would say that I could care less what happens now but that would be a lie. Because no matter what I do this _feeling_, this accursed emotion of depending on another person is slowly eating away at my mind.

Maybe that is why I am here, maybe that is why I must be confined to this empty room, waiting to have pills shoved down my throat. Oh yes, _please_ save me. Ha, they can do to me what they like and I will never break, they think they can get to me with this treatment but I won't be pulled into their madness.

I am strong, as I will be for the remainder of my visit here. I will not consider this place "home" as they so sweetly put it. That is because I do not plan on spending my life shut in a suffocating room, constantly reminded of what I can't have.

Ah, but you don't know why I am here do you? I have hinted to the reasons but if you would like to delve deeper into my past I will oblige you. After all, who wouldn't want to read about sweet romance?

Yes, sweet love. Might as well slash that little dream, sorry to disappoint you but you won't find that in my life. So get rid of any delusions of a fairytale ending, because all you will find here is a dark obsession.

Yes a deliciously sweet one at that. But of course you will learn soon enough how deep my feelings run. How _long_ I have been waiting for my lover to "blossom" per say. Yes, a tale by me. The story of my life, my defeat and of course my obsession. Hope you enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Sorry again for all the trouble! I know, we were so close to finding out who the person was. :_glares_: I need reviews people! :_waves_: K, ja ne!

-Red-


	2. chapter 1

Summary: Someone has a deep obsession with Trunks and is complicating his life with problems.

Notes: It's still in the "evil" view and that's how I'm gonna refer to it. Oh, and Goten and Trunks are chibis.

Author: I hope everyone's still here and didn't get lost in the prologue. Now that I'm thinking about it, this is gonna be kinda confusing. So hold on tight to yur seatbelts ladies and gents, it's gonna be a bumpy ride! _Onward!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, on the peaceful planet of Earth…

You didn't seriously think I would tell my tale in such fashion did you? I already warned you of the content my words held, no happiness here.

No, it wasn't a happy day, the day that started it all. It was sunny out that was true enough, but clouds marred the perfect sky, taking away the beauty that emptiness held. The air was thick and the warmth that rose with it was too stifling to be comfortable.

So yes, I suppose in the eyes of an uneducated slob this might have been a perfect day, but that is past the point. I will not go into detail what the day was like, just know that it was a day, like any other.

Yes, another day of living, another day of loneliness. Yet today was different, not that I knew it at the time, but this would be the day that would essentially be my downfall. Such stray thoughts did not reach my mind at the time though.

At the moment I was enjoying a relaxing day outdoors, with such a perfect day as you claimed it to be why would I be stuck indoors? This was not the true reason for my current position though.

No, this was merely an excuse to follow. To watch as I always do, this fact unknown to the one I hunted. It was at times like these that I was reminded as to why I had delved deeper into this vicious circle of emotions.

It was at times like these that I enjoyed and loathed the most. When he was accompanied by his _best_ _friend_. Hn, how those two harmless words strung together disgusted me. I could sense that their feelings ran deeper than friendship, they were oblivious to it and would hopefully remain as such.

That is why I found myself at the lake, watching from the shadows of the forest. I had to watch and make sure no harm befell my beautiful Trunks. I was very possessive when it came to the matter and I was not going to stand by and watch their supposed love escalate into something more.

"Trunks, let's spar before we go swimming!" The darker of the two announced excitedly.

My lavender prince of course thought this over in a matter of seconds before he had agreed and was slowly rising into the air.

He was beautiful, the way his bronze skin glowed against the sun bathing him in warmth. Elegant as his narrowed eyes flashed an icy blue before he powered up.

And finally the indescribable urge to make him mine, to show him what I could truly be to him arose in my chest, just as it had the numerous times before when I had watched him train like this.

He was amazing in his powered up state. Golden locks bristling with electrical energy, eyes turned aqua from the amount of power thrumming through him. You may be thinking that all saiyans look alike in their powered up forms and you may be right for any others.

But never for Trunks. He carried his own beauty, one that undeniably outshone us all. He was an exotic creature, in a class of his own. His lavender locks and bright eyes is what set him apart from the run of the mill saiyans. Instead of the dark features the other saiyans shared he had a feminine beauty about his being.

But enough of Trunks, I could speak of him my entire life and never get bored, but that is not the reason you are listening to my story is it?

Goten followed suite and also powered up, strengthening his saiyan features. But I care nothing for him, he is just another in the way. Competition, one that I will dispose of.

They remained motionless for a moment, simply staring at each other. Then with a cry of power it had begun and they shot at one another, readying attacks. They simultaneously released their energy at each other, causing a loud explosion to rock between them.

"I'm not going to let you win this time Trunks." Goten said defiantly.

Trunks laughed and grinned cheekily. "Oh, so you've _let_ me win all those times before?" He chuckled.

"Fight me Trunks!" Goten cried, rushing forward.

"As you wish." Trunks smirked.

They rammed into each other, throwing and blocking kicks and punches. The crackling of energy filled the sky as their faster than light moves continued between them. It was a blur to the untrained eye but I observed closely as they battled

Their fighting skills were still a little sloppy but that was only to be expected from children their age. They had just recently achieved their super saiyan state and I wasn't about to criticize.

Soon growing bored of physical battle, they exploded away from each other and energy surrounded their outstretched palms. I could sense that the thirst for victory had not left them yet they were now enjoying the simple pleasure of throwing blasts at one another to test their reflexes.

I watched mutely as their stray ki blasts exploded around the surrounding forest, uprooting trees and sending showers of dirt into the air, a few blasts splashed harmlessly into the lake, causing waves to form in the still waters and that's when I heard the slight rocking creak.

My attention was momentarily drawn from the two in the sky and I curiously turned to the lake, searching for the source of the sloshing water. A small fishing boat met my questioning and I frowned in thought. No one came out here save for the boys and I, yet here were the signs of another being.

My vision narrowed angrily at any type of trespasser that may interrupt my precious Trunks and his training, or even worse, interrupt my observation of the one I loved. I hovered lightly and silently glided over toward the tottering wooden boat which was still trapped in the aftershocks of the waves.

I growled predatorily as I spied the fisherman still in the boat, a look of awe plastered on his aging face. He hadn't noticed me approaching from behind, still engrossed in the antics of the two sparring above.

"What is your business here?" I hissed, leaning in close to his ear.

I spared him a look of loathing as he turned in surprise. Of course he hadn't known I was behind him, which is why humans are the weaker species, their senses are dull and useless. Just like them. Yet we continue protecting them time after time along with this pathetic planet.

"I asked you what you were doing here." I growled again.

"I-I was fishing here earlier." He tried to explain himself. "And then these boys came and began fighting, isn't it amazing?" He smiled as he looked back to their display.

I opened my mouth to speak when I spied the camera strapped around his neck and froze.

"What are you doing with that?" I demanded past clenched teeth.

He looked down at the camera and fingered it thoughtfully. "I was snapping some pictures of their little fighting match." He said pointing back to the duo. "Especially the young one that had purple hair before he changed, he's very skilled in his technique."

My entire body stiffened in disgust at his words and I shuddered uncontrollably as my rage grew.

"You were taking pictures of _my_ Trunks?" I whispered dangerously.

The human froze at my tone, eyes widening in fear as he realized the power I held. I smirked in satisfaction as fear rolled off the man in waves. It was sickening how weak this being was and how easily these creatures succumbed to their fears.

I angrily crushed his throat in my firm grip. "That is unacceptable. You pay the price for your daring assumption that you could steal _anything_ from Trunks." I informed the trembling man as I lifted him from the boat.

"P-price?" He trembled.

"You die." I grinned sadistically.

His eyes bulged in their sockets, veins popping as I fired a ki blast into his unprotected gut. His body strained upward, mouth open in a silent scream as he released his last breath and died. The creature fell limp in my hand, dangling as would a puppet with its strings cut.

I released my hold on the warm flesh and the weighted body fell back into the boat with a sickening crunch as the lolling head made contact with one of the protruding oars from the side. The boat rocked gently, sending ripples back to shore.  

I smiled in satisfaction and glanced down at my pale hands which had committed this crime, it would be one of many by the time I was finished in my futile attempt to claim Trunks as my own. I frowned as I caught sight of my shirt, sprayed with tiny droplets of blood.

"Damn you, you got blood on my clothes." I said vainly to the dead being below me.

I grimaced in disgust at the lowly cretin which had wasted my time and talents. I readied another ki blast and shot it into the boat, purring in pleasure as the tiny splinters of wood rained into the air. Despite this, the body somehow survived the small bomb and floated to the surface of the water.

I paid no mind to it and soared back to my hiding spot across the lake, sensing the spar above coming to an end. Their childish laughing echoed through the calmness of the forest and I watched silently once again as they landed.

"Man Trunks, you totally kicked my ass up there." Goten chuckled.

"Well that was to be expected Goten, I _am_ the strongest." He grinned arrogantly.

"Whatever Trunks! You always think that you can beat me at everything but it's not true." Goten argued, he glanced at the water. "Race me, I bet that I can beat you to the other side of the lake." He challenged.

Trunks glanced across the lake, almost as though he could see me. Yes, as though he knew I was there for him, his eyes pierced through my own. But instead he turned to Goten, smiling in the beautiful way that he does and nodded his consent.

"Sure Goten, if you're up to losing twice in one day why not. I wouldn't want you to miss out on a chance like this even though you go through it, oh about once a month?" Trunks said airily.

"Everyday." Goten growled.

Trunks winked. "You said it." He grinned.

"Whatever Trunks, quit stalling and let's get this over with, I'm starting to get hungry." Goten said impatiently as always.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry Chibi." He pointed out.

I seethed at the horrid nickname he had given Goten. He didn't deserve special attention from _my_ Trunks, what good has he ever been to my prince? He does nothing to help Trunks' image of royalty, his image of perfection yet he was graced with the simple privilege of a name.

What do I receive from him? What amount of friendship? What amount of adoration? I get _nothing_ that's what, absolutely nothing. Yet despite this I continue to indulge in my little desires and I continue to worship him in secrecy. Anything for my prince, his wish, as they say, is my command.

So I remain in silence as their clothing falls to the ground.  They have no shame in showing their nudeness to each other, they have been raised almost as brothers. If only they thought of each other that way, but again my dreams have been shattered, they will always be friends to each other, nothing less, maybe more.

I watch in awe of Trunks well muscled form. I have always thought of him as beautiful. Despite his youth he is also well built, my eyes scanning his body, from head to toe and it is not his chiseled stomach which draws my attention but what is below it. 

Sadly the image is cut short as he immerses himself in the cool waters until he is waist deep. He glanced back at Goten and I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke to his friend.

"Come on Goten, aren't you coming in, this is your race isn't it?" He laughed.

Goten shook himself out of whatever daze he had been in and sheepishly donned the famous Son grin that was the curse of the family. But I wasn't fooled, I had seen the way he had been looking at Trunks and I didn't like it.

"Sorry about that, I got lost for a second there." He apologized.

Trunks turned and waited as Goten entered behind him, coming to rest beside his starting point.

"Okay Goten, we race to the other end, whoever makes it there first obviously wins." Trunks instructed.

"I'm not stupid Trunks, I know how it works." Goten sighed.

"Just making sure." Trunks ruffled his hair playfully.

Goten flushed and bowed his head to hide his crimson cheeks. Things were getting worse it seemed. Was that a smile Trunks had graced? I've never seen him smile in such a manner, it seemed to be one of, could it be, _love_.

Damn, it seemed that perhaps they were indeed realizing their feelings for each other,  a little sooner then I would have liked but I would rid them of their delusions soon enough.

"Okay Goten, ready…set…go!" Trunks cried.

They dove into the water and began making their way toward me. Their skin glistened in the sun as water cascaded off their bodies with every stroke they took. Their lithe forms sliced through the smooth surface and the only sound was the slight splash that escaped their progress.

I watched Trunks and paid no mind to Goten as their forms became closer and clearer. It seemed a mistake though as Goten's scream screeched into the calm. My eyes darted to his location and growled in annoyance, it seemed he had run into my little present.

"Goten?" Trunks stopped and turned worriedly to his friend.

Goten made no move to answer him, his features frozen in horror as he continued to stare at the body floating beside him.

"Goten." Trunks came beside him and tried to shake him out of his shock.

It was then that Trunks saw what had frightened Goten out of his wits, if he had had any to begin with. His jaw dropped in shock and he quickly pulled them away from the horrid thing, keeping a comforting arm around Goten's shoulder.

"W-what is it?" Trunks whispered, knowing, yet wanting to be proved wrong.

"We killed him." Goten whispered silently.

I frowned in doubt, why would he take claim to such a dead? There was no proof that they had done it in the first place, they should just leave the body and be on their way.   

"What?" Trunks demanded.

"_We killed him!_" Goten screamed, struggling wildly in Trunks' grasp.

"Goten, calm down! We didn't do anything to him, we don't even know who this guy is." Trunks argued, trying to keep control on Goten's struggling body.

"Look at him! He has a fucking hole in his stomach Trunks, that's from a ki blast!" Goten sobbed.

I smiled evilly to myself, this was too perfect. Now they would be blamed for the crime and I would come to Trunks' rescue. I would be the one to save him from this fate. And to sweeten the deal Goten had lost his mind. I doubt it if there would be love there now.

"Goten, we didn't do it, not on purpose." Trunks tried to persuade him.

"That won't matter! Everyone will blame us Trunks, Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta, _everyone!_ We killed the man, whether it was an accident or on purpose this guy is _dead_." Goten

shuddered.

Oh yes, they will care alright, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Goku, Gohan and all the others will punish you for your deed. You will be outcast from your home, and then where will you go little ones? Where will you go when there is nowhere _to_ go?

"Don't worry Goten, I'll think of something. I won't let anyone hurt you okay?" Trunks soothed.

My fists clenched in anger. This was _not_ how I planned it to turn out. Trunks was supposed to shun Goten for his broken mind and never want to see him again for the problems he caused. Maybe I had underestimated their feelings, my stomach twisted at the thought.

I watched as Trunks lifted Goten's shivering body into his arms and rose out of the water. He spared a glance to the body and sent a blast of energy to engulf it in a quick flame. Once the energy had dissipated there was nothing remaining save for the gently floating ashes.

Trunks carried Goten back to their clothes and dressed both their beings successfully without breaking down, though by his quivering shoulders he wanted to do so very much.

"Don't worry Goten, I'll be strong for the both of us." Trunks' voice wavered.

Goten remained silent, still in shock by what he had seen. Trunks sighed and brushed a stray lock of hair from his pale brow.

"Please Goten, don't stay like this forever, I need you." He whispered.

I growled. He should need _me_, not that weakling. Goten would never be strong for you, he is weak at heart, I on the other hand have both inner and outer strength.

I stood from my position, tired of waiting and hiding. Keeping my energy hidden, I made my way to Trunks' side where he was currently bowed over Goten's unmoving form.

"What happened?" I asked.

He jumped in surprise and turned wild eyes to me, gripping desperately onto Goten's limp body.

"Wh-." He began.

"What happened?" I repeated calmly.

His eyes remained fearful while his facial features smoothed out into a calm mask of indifference. He's lying to me, I can't believe he is trying to lie to me.

"We were sparring, I guess I put a little too much into my last attack." He smiled.

I remained silent and nodded. "I suppose you did." I said blandly.

The uncomfortable weight of silence settled between us yet I continued my stand. I wasn't going to make this easy for him, despite what I felt for him he was going to have to pull himself from the dark hole they had apparently buried themselves in on his own.

"We should take him home if he's injured, though he looks fine to me." I said as I bent over.

I brushed Trunks as I lifted Goten into my arms and he seemed to stiffen at my touch, as though sensing some force around me. Don't worry sweet Trunks, that little piece of darkness is only my obsession for you.

I grinned somewhat darkly as I shifted Goten's weight and helped Trunks stand, gripping his delicate hand in my own. His eyes rose to mine in question and simply smiled as I released his warmth.

"We should go. Knowing the two of you, I'd say you've both been gone for a long while and your parents are probably worried." I said smoothly.

"Yeah you're right." Trunks nodded reluctantly.

Hm, don't want to go home Trunks? Is your heart weighed down with guilt? That is the choice you decided to take when you chose Goten over me. Think of this as your punishment for denying me of my pleasure.

But this is only the beginning dear Trunks, it will soon be too much for you to handle and then you will come _running_ into my arms, searching for a savior from your darkness. And I will be there, waiting.

"I don't think I would have been able to carry him home on my own if you hadn't showed up." Trunks said, so obviously trying to start a conversation to break the deathly silence.

"Well, I'm here if you ever need help out of any problem." I grinned, coyly hinting at the undoubted thoughts that were running through his head at the moment.

He smiled slightly, the gesture was strained and not reaching his eyes. I patted his head and smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks again." He smiled brightly up at me, as though my gesture had cleared his conscience.

Oh my poor naive little precious, you won't be saying that when I'm done with you.

"Anytime Trunks, anytime." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Bwahaha! I'm still here, u won't get rid of me! :_curiously_: So, do u still like it? :_pouts_: Yur probably not even reading it. Review please! ja ne!

-Red-  


	3. chapter 2

Summary: Someone has a deep obsession with Trunks and is complicating his life with problems.

Notes: K, the evil person is gone (well not totally from the fic), this is pretty much focusing on everyone so third person view!

Author: A long time has passed and now Trunks and Goten are I think like 18 and 17, it says it in the story but if yur not good with math (like me) or u just don't pay attention, 10 years have passed, meaning in the previous chapter thing they were 8 and 7. K, continue to the fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Majin-Bulma: :_bandaged__ from severe Majin biting_: Bleh, sorry again for the repost, I hope u stay for the ride though. Well, enjoy the chap!

animeprincess1452: Yes, yes, so many probs for the chibi. :_sweatdrops_: And as u said before they will only get worse. :_pouts_: U know how I luv the evilness! Well, hope u like the chap (again) hehe.

CamaroForever: :_blushes_: Thank u fer the nice words. So happy yur enjoying this so far, :_sighs_: I try to do my best though I think the main prob I'm gonna have is keeping the person's identity a mystery. :_waves_: Well thanks again!

Trinity14: :_bows_: Glad u enjoyed it so much. Hope yur right and more people get into it. :_looks__ around_: Seems as though we lost some of the "original" viewers. :_waves__ hand_: But I like u better. Hope u like the chap, and thanks again for the review!

Chrome: Well thank u, I hope u still think it's interesting when we really get into the "action" :_sighs_: These chaps r boring to me but I'm glad they caught yur interest somewhat. Hope u enjoy and thanks for reviewing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks strolled through the numerous corridors of the asylum, leaving behind the echoes of laughter and screams that had followed him through the empty hallway he had recently abandoned.

As he entered this new section of the hospital the aroma of lemons hit him full force and he turned watering eyes to the cleaning crew and their supplies, grimacing at the nauseating scent that arose from the disinfectants and other chemicals.

"Good evening Mr. Briefs." A voice greeted behind him.

Trunks wiped his eyes on his long sleeves and turned to the cheerful, raven-haired youth sitting behind the admittance counter. He smiled politely and nodded.

"Hi Midori, I'm here for my usual visit." He informed gently.

"Videl-san and little Pan just left a short time ago." She said checking her sign-in sheet.

"Really?" Trunks said thoughtfully.

"Yes, about an hour ago I would say. You know, you and Videl-san have been doing an excellent job, spending all your time here and teaching someone how to speak isn't an easy task." She congratulated.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Trunks smiled tiredly.

"Trunks-san, you should really get more rest, you look terrible." Midori pointed out, noticing the tired bags under Trunks' eyes and his ruffled appearance.

He sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled locks. "I know, but I want to spend as much time here as I can." He replied.

"I understand. Well I won't hold you back any longer, just sign here and you can go on in." She said, holding out the paper and pen.

Trunks deftly added his signature to the few others that were present. He frowned at one name in particular and tapped his finger on the sheet to alert the girl's attention.

"My dad came to visit?" He frowned.

"Hm? Oh, yes Vegeta-san was also here earlier." Midori said glancing at the signature.

Trunks handed back the clipboard and shook his head in confusion as to why his father would bother coming to a dreary place such as this.

"Thanks Midori, I'll see you later." Trunks waved as he moved to the next set of doors.

"Bye Trunks-san." Midori smiled, green eyes bright.

The corridor was strangely silent and Trunks assumed the daily round of meds had been delievered to all the patients in this wing early and as he walked through, passing doctors and nurses greeted him politely. Yes, his face was a regular around these parts and he was recognized on the spot by the staff.

He sighed tiredly and rubbed his head against the migraine that was beginning to rise. The bitter memories always arose at the times of his visits, they were like a curse that would haunt him for the rest of his days, which would be a very long time if his saiyan half had anything to do with it.

He closed his eyes wearily, he hadn't gotten any sleep this entire week, running entirely on coffee and any other source of caffeine that would sharpen his senses against the exhaustion that threatened to overpower him. He continued his defeated shuffle, eyes closed as he allowed his legs to tread the familiar path.

The images flashed behind his closed lids and he grimaced as he remembered. Ten years it had been since his life had spiraled down into a deep hole of resentment and darkness. Ten years since their horrible deed had been committed. Ten years since the murder.

It hadn't been on purpose, they had been innocent children at the time, a mere seven and eight years old. Sparring it had been, yes they had been sparring the day they killed an innocent being.

A mere chance of ill-luck and a stray ki blast had taken the life of the fisherman that had been enjoying the lake as they had. They hadn't known who he was, they hadn't even known there was anyone else there until Goten found the body.

Found would be the polite way of saying it, he had ran into the dead flesh as they were racing across the lake. Poor, weak minded Goten had gone into shock and Trunks did what any friend would do for the other and destroyed any evidence of their crime.

He didn't want them to be blamed for something that was never meant to happen so he took Goten back home and had explained about their sparring match, blaming his delicate condition on an energy blast that had been too powerful for him to handle.

Things were slowly returning to normal in the weeks that followed and they began to relax as they forgot their nightmare. Everything would have been alright too, if they hadn't mistakenly switched onto a local news channel to be stricken with images of their crime.

Goten had relapsed into shock, simply being the weaker minded of the two and not able to handle the gruesome details or the heavy guilt.

To make matters worse this became the latest topic for their families and circle of friends to argue about, constantly comparing ideas as to why the man had mysteriously disappeared.

The man's wife had made sure that the story continued for months, desperately searching for her deceased husband. The headlines of newspapers flashed brightly with the picture of the missing fisherman and the silent plea to report any details on the matter.

Trunks opened his eyes as his feet ceased their movement and he glanced up at the room he had been taken to. He lightly brushed back his lavender locks and reached for the handle of the silent room.

He pulled open the door gently and smiled softly as he saw the figure sitting beside the barred window. The boy turned silently and regarded Trunks with dull eyes as he stepped into the room.

"Hi Goten." Trunks said happily.

As usual Goten made no reply to Trunks' words and the elder sighed. Goten had never truly healed from their ordeal and his mind had been damaged beyond the doctor's willingness to repair, the drugs he was constantly given didn't help his awareness either.

In Trunks' eyes Goten's family had abandoned him, leaving the traumatized boy in the hands of the mental ward. Of course no one besides Trunks knew of the deeply rooted fear in Goten's mind, the soul cause of his condition, and he would make sure no one found out.

His best friend had been caged here for ten years, and in those ten years nothing had changed. He was catatonic and no amount of pleading or reassurance from Trunks could snap him out of it.

Trunks sat himself tiredly at the edge of Goten's bed, ignoring the lumpy mattress and focusing on his friend.

"So Goten, how was your day? I heard Videl and Pan came to visit." Trunks said casually.

Goten's gaze locked onto a spot above Trunks' head as the lavender boy continued speaking calmly.

"Hm, my day sucked too." He chuckled to himself. "Mom still wants me to run Capsule Corp, isn't that absurd?" He smiled.

The darker of the two remained silent, eyes unfocused and glazed as he continued to "listen" to Trunks speak.

"Man Goten, sometimes I wish I could just run away from everything you know? I can't stand her always nagging at me to get interested in the business." He sighed. "Sometimes I think it would just be better if we switched places, maybe then I wouldn't be some stupid trophy for my mom to carry around." He said angrily.

He stood and moved to Goten's side next to the foggy window. Goten's eyes tracked his movements but other than that there was no acknowledgement.

"That's all they care about, I'm just someone to inherit all their crap. Heck they care about Bra more than me." He spat bitterly.

Goten's face remained calm and collected as Trunks continued to speak to him about his lousy day, how everyone only cared about his money and brains and how no one truly understood him.

"But you Goten, you're different." Trunks said gently as his speech came to a halt. "I wish you would come back to me, I _need_ you Goten because right now I'm all alone."

Goten's eyes seemed to flicker slightly and Trunks' stiffened in shock. He cupped Goten's chin lightly and locked eyes with the dazed boy.

"Goten, I know you can hear me, I know you're not some empty shell waiting to die. Fight those damn drugs they've laced your veins with, I know you're strong enough!" Trunks continued quickly. "Goten, please snap out of this, I _love_ you." He whispered.

He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Goten's unresponsive mouth and prayed that he would get through to his friend somehow. The lips beneath him quivered slightly and he pulled back hopefully.

"Go-chan?" He murmured.

Goten's eyes seemed to be clearer and the corners of his mouth were turned up slightly in a smile.

Trunks' eyes widened in disbelief and he excitedly embraced Goten in tight arms.

"Goten I knew you were in there, I just knew it!" He cried.

Salty tears came to his blue eyes and he held on desperately to Goten. He released his hold, pulling away to look at his newly aware friend, a watery smile broke across his wet face.

"You're going to be better Goten, I promise you." Trunks sighed.

Goten smiled fully, infecting Trunks with a bubble of happiness.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" A hesitant voice asked from the doorway.

Trunks turned to see Gohan stepping into the room with a wide smile while Goten meerly careened his neck to stare at the ceiling.

"Hey guys, how are things?" He asked as he came beside them.

"Goten, he was smiling." Trunks informed happily.

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? That's amazing." He ruffled Goten's hair playfully. "Way to go little bro."

Goten sat unmoving under Gohan's hand and remained quiet.

"So what was that little bit I heard about love earlier? Was that true?" Gohan grinned cheekily, poking Trunks in the ribs.

Trunks blushed a bright crimson and bowed his head. "You heard that did you?" He said as though it were the worse news.

"Ah, don't worry Trunks, I'm not going to judge you on your sexual preferences." Gohan smiled.

Trunks smiled in return and looked up. "Yeah, I do love him." He said with more confidence.

Gohan ruffled his hair. "Well I wish you both the best of luck, you two make a cute couple. "He winked.

Goten directed his gaze out the darkened window and Trunks blushed again.

Gohan stood and backed away from the pair. "Well, I just came by to check up on my little brother. I see he's in good hands so I'll leave you two alone. I'd better get home for diner before Videl gets mad." He waved cheerfully.

Trunks nodded as Gohan left and glanced at his watch out of habit. "_Crap!_ Goten, I'm so sorry but I have a meeting I need to get to." Trunks said hurriedly.

Goten leaned his head in Trunks direction, a questioning look in his innocent eyes. Trunks bit his lip in distress. Goten was making so much progress in this one night and he really wanted to stay, but knowing his duties to his mother and the company, he made up his mind.

"I'll come back later okay?" Trunks promised.

Goten closed his eyes in consent and Trunks grinned. "Ja ne Goten." He called over his shoulder.

With a happy bounce to his step Trunks left the horrid building that held the most precious thing to him.

As he passed through the entrance he didn't notice the dark figure waiting in the shadows. Nor did he notice as the figure walked into the building he had just left.

Trunks had been the last visitor to leave and everyone was getting ready to go home. No one paid mind to the dark presence the shadow brought, nor did they think to stop his progression towards the admittance counter on the third floor where a certain saiyan-jin was located.

He strolled up to the girl behind the counter and grinned charmingly.

"Hello, I'm here to pay a visit to Goten Son." He said in way of greeting.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." Midori apologized.

"No no, I am the one who should be apologizing." The figure bowed.

"Wha-" Midori began.

Her words were cut short as a gloved hand shot out to grip her throat in a choking hold.

"I should be apologizing." He continued calmly. "Because _now_? You're gonna die bitch." The shadow grinned, baring sharp canines.

The young girl struggled and tried to scream as the hold on her throat tightened and she coughed weakly as precious air was denied her. Her mouth gaped open weakly as would a fish outside of its element and her eyes widened in horror as she realized her fate.

"You should have let me in little girl." The voice growled.

Her body was yanked over the desk and pulled into the air, her legs kicking wildly as her body became numb and the pain in her chest grew.

"Goodbye." He smiled.

A wet crack echoed through the silent ward and a splash of blood covered the pale walls in a rain of crimson. The limp body was dropped unceremoniously to the ground with a wet thud as blood pooled around the bones protruding from the girl's flesh.

The figure calmly walked away from his murder and through the next set of doors toward his goal, uncaringly wiping away the blood splattered on his leather gloves.

All the patients had been given their nightly meds and the ward was eerily quiet from the normal thumps and moans of the day. Only silence could be heard as the he strode purposely through the empty hallway, trench coat billowing around him as he came to rest before a closed door. He grinned and pushed open the door, entering quickly and then blocking off the only means to escape.

Goten remained silent as he sensed the familiar energy occupying the room with him.

The figure smiled and easily slid over to Goten's side. A painful grip was put on Goten's shoulders as strong hands clenched his frail body.

"Go-chan." He breathed into Goten's ear.

Goten shuddered and a tiny sob escaped his clenched lips.

The shadow grinned as he nuzzled Goten's neck. " You've been bad Goten, what have I told you about being a good boy?" He asked softly.

Goten stiffened and shook his head wildly. "N-no." He said hoarsely.

"Ah, so you _can_ talk." The strong figure behind him chuckled.

"P-please, n-n-o." Goten stammered in fear.

He squeaked in surprise and clenched his eyes shut as he was forcefully turned to face his enemy.

"I _told_ you what would happen if you tried to get close to him. Do you _want_ Trunks to suffer so badly?" The voice demanded.

"N-no." Goten sobbed.

"That's right, and do you remember why you're here, do you by chance recall _who_ put you in here?" The figure sneered.

Goten's eyes shot open in fear.

"Don't you remember? _He_ did. He _made_ you fire that ki blast, it was his idea to train to so recklessly. It is his fault you're here. Do you really want to be punished like that again?" He demanded.

Goten shuddered in terror and began to silently cry.

"Don't cry, you know I would never want to hurt you on purpose." The voice soothed. "You just got in my way and are paying the price." He said gently.

Goten's shoulders were released and he wasn't able to support himself with his quivering legs. He wrapped his arms around his chest as he fell to his knees weakly.

The figure strode to the door and as he passed, patted Goten's head reassuringly.

"That's a good boy. Remember, the next time you step out of line someone else will die." He said calmly as he departed.

As the door closed behind him Goten released the choked sob he had been holding in. He curled into a fetal position and cried to himself in the silence.

No one heard him though as he shed his tears, afraid of the monster that brought promises of pain and death, afraid of the dreams that would soon claim his fearful mind.

The sobs quieted and the room was once again thrown into a dark silence. And as always, Goten was left alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: K, there's the next chapter. :_points__ to readers_: I want feedback please, tell me what you think! Thanks! ja ne!

-Red-


	4. chapter 3

Summary: Someone has a deep obsession with Trunks and is complicating his life with problems.

Notes: :_bows_: I'm sorry this one is short, but it's part of the fic so it must be added. :_frowns_: I don't really like this chap myself and I hope I don't loose anybody along the way.

Author: Thanks to all my reviewers, I'm happy most stayed with the fic :_grins_: and there r even new faces so everything is cool.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yonk: :_smiles_: Well now u have a chance to review. :_cuddles_: So happy that yur reading my fic! :_grins_: Weird is good, I'm glad u like it so far. Bleh, must write more hehe. Thanks for the review!

Erica: :_laughs_: Close, but the stupid dream is next, I hafta add more to it though. I'm happy u decided to stick with the fic! Thanks again.

animeprincess5214: :_grins_: Well I'm glad Tyza seems to be enjoying it. :_grins evilly_: And of course I shall make the evil person suffer in the end. I especially thank u for always staying with my stuff. Hehe, ja ne.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. An inky black so deep that even the thought of light could not pass through its depths. If this was what it was like to be blind then Goten was experiencing it full force, he couldn't tell if his eyes were opened or closed, and even when he tentively brushed his fingers across his eyes there was nothing. He rubbed his lids furiously, clenching them shut tightly yet not even seeing the tiny bursts of color he was accustomed to.

Fear, this was a very familiar emotion to Goten. That was the position he found himself in now, terrified. He felt weak without his eyes and stumbled forward with his hands outstretched before him. He continued this awkward gait, shuffling his feet so as not to trip, until his hand hit something solid. He frowned and ran his hand across the rough surface of a tree's trunk, on closer inspection he found that he was surrounded by trees.

He knew he was still lost as the shadows around him began to blur together into shapes. Even the surrounding grey was soon replaced by the soft hue of color and his eyes became accustomed to his new surroundings. This still did not bode well with his instincts, and he felt the urge to run, feeling as though something was stalking him.

The familiar clenching of his lungs warned him of the panic attack rising to his brain. His uneven breathing grew heavy and his hand rose to his chest, clutching desperately at the thin shirt covering him.

His breath quickened and the tightening in his chest was becoming unbearable. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain and staggered to his feet, wavering slightly. Panting, he gazed around, his dark eyes piercing through the similar darkness he was trapped in.

The feeling of hidden eyes watching him caused him to turn slowly, the hair on his neck standing up and quivering in anticipation. A shadow, that's all he could see but he knew there was something in there, and he knew that it was coming to get him.

He found himself running. Running from his fears, running from the monsters of the night. Yet no matter how long or fast he ran he could not escape, he felt the hot breath of his stalker on the back of his neck and only this urged his brain forward.

Despite his immediate fear, his legs slowed with weariness and he found himself in a cold, dark place yet again, the feeling of overwhelming terror already deeply imbedded in his mind and coming to his defense naturally.

The oily darkness was overbearing, the air thick with the perfume of death. Goten shuddered and stepped forward fearfully into the darkness.

The putrid stench of decaying flesh hit his senses with an angry force and he choked on his breath, gagging as he felt the urge to retch rise in his gut. His eyes watered painfully and he reeled from the sight he saw, wrenching his tearing gaze from the horror before him.

He was at the lake, the cursed lake which had claimed his innocence and his clear conscience. Nothing remained the same from his memory though, in this never ending nightmare, darkness reigned supreme, allowing no light to be shed on his small and unimportant form drowning in the shadows.

He didn't want to be here. Not with these memories, not with these nightmares.

"W-why does this have to happen?" He whimpered.

Pale and shaking he moved toward the lake, already falling in step with the nightmare he had been forced to witness so many times before. Despite this he was trapped in the slow circle of terror, the dream never changing even after the numerous times he had tried.

The water was eerily calm and the silence around him deafening, there was no movement save for his erratic breathing. It had been no wonder he had slowly lost his mind, after the endless torture that continued to haunt him day and night any sane person would.

He watched with pained eyes as the water began to swirl with darkness. It wasn't the comforting kind, then again, no darkness was comforting, not in this world. Blood, that was what the darkness held, he could smell the coppery scent of it as it became more renowned.

He was mesmerized by fear, frozen, paralyzed. His mind was screaming at him to run, to do anything to stop what was about to happen, to stop the vision of horror that was about to grace his eyes.

The now bloodied water roiled and foamed and that's when he saw it. The bloated body floating in the water lifelessly, the stench and the blood was cascading from that one source of terror that would soon come to life.

His heart slammed painfully in his chest as the feeling of dread mounted. Stomach cramped with fear, he backed away from the bubbling water.

The next part of the dream always bode for the worse as the fog rolled slowly in from across the lake. He felt a pang in his chest and took a deep breath, letting it shudder out of him, and then again, the fear rising in his gut.

His teeth chattered with the numbing cold that was seeping into his bones, his breath huffing out in small clouds of heat.

He squinted his eyes as the fog rushed toward him and his hair was blasted back by the sharp slice of wind. He shuddered, unwillingly swallowed by the frigid air.

Despite his lack of vision he was still on high alert and kept his eyes wide, knowing and dreading the next chapter to this horror story.

The sudden wet sound of footsteps was like an explosion to the silence. The squish of water-filled shoes resounded around Goten and the panic he had been holding back began to make itself known.

The footsteps ceased and suddenly a cold hand wrapped around his throat possessively, Goten stiffened, accustomed to the feeling of being controlled but not enjoying it. The clammy weight from the one behind him pushed against his back and Goten tried to remain calm.

He didn't need to turn to see the gaping holes where eyes used to be nor did he need to see the familiar pale face. It was the corpse of the fisherman they had killed, he was the only antagonist to this dream.

The slack jaw of the creature remained loose and the constant heaving of its chest brought forth a bubbling moan, along with the cloud of bitterly foul breath in Goten's face.

"You killed me Goten." The hoarse voice wheezed.

Goten opened his mouth to speak, to deny the words of the corpse but a wet hand was pressed against his lips, silencing any protest from him. He shuddered in disgust at the feeling of the wrinkled skin, still moist from the dark waters and caressing his quivering face.

His body was twisted around so that he was facing the dead body but he clenched his eyes tightly shut against his fear. His face was gripped tightly and he whimpered in pain.

"Look at me." The voice hissed.

Tears came to Goten's eyes and he hated himself for being so weak. Where was Trunks when he needed him? Trunks would protect him from the nightmares, he had promised.

"No." He sobbed weakly.

"I said to look at me! Look at what you have done!" The man roared.

"Leave him alone!"

Goten's eyes shot open in surprise, this had never happened before. He turned to look over his shoulder and froze.

"No." He whispered.

It was Trunks. He was running toward them, the fog parting around his glowing body as his form grew closer. He looked like an angel coming to Goten's rescue yet at the moment it was the most horrible sight he could ever witness.

"No Trunks!" He warned his friend away.

The man forced Goten to witness his love and turned him to face Trunks' oncoming form, chuckling as he gripped Goten's shoulders painfully. The dark haired boy could only watch in horror as the shadow, the monster that haunted him during the day appeared.

"Please no." He choked tearfully.

Trunks stopped as the figure moved in his path, a sadistic grin appearing on the shadowed face. It was then that Goten heard the whispery voice.

"I warned you Goten, this is what will happen if you try to disobey me again." The dark shadow turned to him.

Goten could only watch as a ki blast was aimed at Trunks' chest.

"No!" He screamed wildly.

A bright light filled the surrounding area, blinding him, but Goten never took his eyes off his friend. The blast cleared slowly, leaving spots in his vision and the shadow stepped back, revealing the purple haired prince. Trunks locked eyes with Goten, face filled with confusion as he died.

Goten shrieked, desperately kicking and hitting to escape the clammy grasp of the hand. His heart clenched painfully as Trunks' limp body fell to the ground with a muffled thud.

"He will die Go-chan, if you _ever_ think about defying me again." The voice whispered in his ear, sounding too real for comfort.

Terror propelled him out of his dream of darkness and Goten shot up in bed, bumping into something but paying no mind as he scurried from his tangled sheets. He fell from the bed and landed painfully on all fours, panting heavily as his burning lungs screamed for air.

Once he had caught his breath he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. He wiped the sweat from his brow and nervously struggled to his knees.

He glanced up, curious as to what he had hit his head on and froze in terror.

Thick droplets of blood dripped lazily from the ceiling. The source of the scarlet liquid was the hanging body over his bed. A name came to mind, though he had never met the girl. Midori.

He scuttled away quickly and squeezed himself into the corner, eyes clenched, trying to erase the image of the innocent girl. He shoved his fists into his ears and shuddered in disgust as the soft patter from the blood arose every time it hit the mattress, forming a small pool of red on the material.

He moaned and rocked himself on the balls of his feet, covering his mouth with a quivering hand to hold back the bile that threatened to escape. The stench that he had sensed in his nightmare was slowly rising from the body and he began to cough wildly.

Terror filled all his senses and adrenaline rushed through his body. He lunged to his feet and threw himself at the door, screaming in panic for anyone to come to his aid. He thudded against the door wildly, hitting his fists over and over again, trying anything to get someone's attention.

He was ignored though, as were they all in that damn institution. He slid against the door, falling to the ground in tears.

"Please." He whimpered. "Somebody save me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: :_laughs_ _evilly_: Why am I so mean to Goten? :_shrugs_: No clue, but don't worry, I think it gets better. :_checks_ _notes_: Oh I see, um, :_grins_ _sheepishly_: never mind then. Review or I'll never update again! :_winks_: Don't worry, I won't be evil like that, but please do review. Thanks! ja ne!

-Red-


	5. chapter 4

Summary: Someone has a deep obsession with Trunks and is complicating his life with problems.

Notes: Evil person view in the beginning! And then there's the little line things that separate stuff and then the fic like zooms out or whatever and it's third person view. (hope that made sense)

Author: K then, let's get started! :_scans fic_: Let's see here, well it looks like there's a bit of stalking and um, someone dies, :_shrugs_: so watch out fer that (kinda gory). I admit the first part is kinda boring but keep reading and it will get better (I hope). Please continue!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

animeprincess1452: :_grins_: Well I'm glad yur having some type of fun, I'm thinking of adding a couple new chaps :_sweatdrops_: hopefully I can think of some. Thanks fer the review!

Erica: Yep, the famous killing scene, :_laughs_: the first of many. I'll try to keep it interesting for those of u who have read it already.

devilburns: :_sweatdrops_: Yeah, I know it was so close. :_sighs_: Now I'm gonna hafta add new chaps to make it longer though. Bleh, hopefully yu'll stay interested though. Always luv the reviews, thanks again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forever drowning in the consuming darkness, the heart of the wicked, forced to bear witness to the corruption of their own souls.

This is my fate and I have accepted it, I will live, I will go on with my pathetic life.

Am I a monster? Can I seriously be considered evil for what I have done? The lives I have destroyed in my own helpless desires, the sacrifices I have made, would I consider changing my approach of action?

Probably not, I care little for others so long as my thirst is quenched, my passionate hunger sated. And as for the sacrifices, they will be worth it in the long run, the prize at the end of this race will be far greater than anything I have given up.

I may have once felt compassion for these beings of earth and I may have rethought some of my choices if the circumstances were different. But not now, I have seen the wickedness that they have the power to create, I have seen the hate they feel for each other. Such weakness is not acceptable.

At times I think myself weak, for constantly hiding in the shadows, for lurking in the darkness. But then the small rational part of my brain argues that I must be cautious in my hunt for Trunks, warning me against the hidden dangers that lurk at the edge of my thoughts.

But such thoughts are also amusing, if I were to come out of hiding would anyone believe it? A few might, but would they take me seriously if they knew how deeply my obsession ran? No, they would think me wrong for such thoughts.

This does not concern me at the moment though, all that matters is the silent form before me.

I watch him through the darkness as I always do. Sleeping peacefully, face shining innocently in the moonlight that bathes his room in a soft glow.

Who was it that I watched so lovingly? Why my purple headed prince of course. He is most innocent in his sleep and at such times of rest I truly feel warm at heart.

I also feel what can only be doubt weighing down my thoughts. I know and understand that he could never love me, the thought might even disgust him.

But I push such thoughts aside, he will learn to love me. With my power any would desire me in the end.

I smile and turned to leave him to his sweet dreams but in a matter of seconds things suddenly were not so peaceful. A sharp intake of breath alerted my attention to his bed once again and I frowned at what could be interrupting his dreams.

I stepped closer to his resting form and hovered above him curiously, watching him carefully for any signs as to what plagued him.

His angelic face was marred by a grimace of what seemed to be fear and his breathing was beginning to become erratic.

Ah, I smiled, he is having his nightmare again. My poor Trunks, but this is the price for being so close to that fool Goten.

Undoubtedly that damn Son was having similar dreams, thanks to my little visit and present I had left for him it was no wonder he had such nightmares. The only regrettable outcome was that by some twisted turn of event my poor Trunks witnessed these same terrors that that crazed boy thought up.

"Do not cry little one, I'm here." I soothed softly.

I caressed his forehead, gently wiping away the nervous sweat that beaded at his brow. I felt a rush of pride, feeling all mighty, and able to do anything. All because I had the power to chase away his fears.

His brow furrowed yet his tense muscles began to loosen as he relaxed. I smiled in awe at such innocence and continued to brush my fingers through his silky hair.

"Be at peace Trunks, I will watch over you." I whispered close to his ear.

He sighed and sank into the covers, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Such beauty, and it was all for the taking. How could I resist when such a delectable creature was spread before me on a silver platter.

"I love you Trunks." I murmured, leaning closer to his flushed cheeks.

I pressed my mouth against his lusciously plump lips and gently sucked on his lower lip, demanding access to his warm mouth. His lips parted unconsciously in sleep and I slipped my tongue in swiftly.

I caressed his tongue with my own, sucking on the digit slowly and sensuously, wrenching a moan from my own throat. It was as though I was trying to suck out his very essence and I pulled away reluctantly panting, a mad glint in my eyes.

Would I steal his innocence and make him like me? Such thoughts crossed my mind but no, I couldn't, that is why I forced myself from his side. Away from the temptation his smooth skin brought and away from my desire.

As I made move to leave his eyes opened slowly and I froze above him. His eyes were filled with sleep as he smiled softly at me.

"Goten." He mumbled sleepily.

I trembled in anger as I waited for his hazy orbs to close once again. They did so, ever so slowly and he moved to lie on his side, facing away from me.

I seethed silently. _Goten?! _I shoved myself away from his side, managing not to wake him again. The anger consumed me and red filled my vision. _Goten_. It always came back to him.

Why didn't I just _destroy_ him if he caused me such trouble? The simple fact was I understood Trunks felt close to him and I did not care to see Trunks displeased.

I growled in frustration, I needed some way to take out my anger. Someone would pay this night for my maddening thoughts, someone that linked to Goten.

I grinned as a face came to mind, my next victim.

Ah yes, _she_ would do nicely for what I had planned. That woman had become a hazard to my plans, she had the potential to harm what I had so painstakingly thought out. Yes, precious Videl, I will come for you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pan, go to bed!" Videl barked at her young daughter.

"But mom, I want to wait for daddy!" The little girl argued.

"Panny, you know your father had to work late at school grading papers." Videl sighed.

Sniff. "But he promised he would tuck me in." She pouted.

Videl glanced at her watch tiredly. "Pan, it's ten thirty, go to bed." She said firmly.

"I hate you! You never let me stay up late or have any fun!" Pan yelled as she ran up the stairs to her room.

"Kids." Videl sighed.

She made her rounds around the house, making sure everything was clean and all the locks were in place.

She cocked her head with her hand on hip. "Well everything is secure down here." She said to herself.

She continued to move around the house, making sure all the odds and ends were where they were supposed to be just as any overprotective parent would, fearing they had forgotten some minute detail.

Because of this she did not notice the dark shadow as she passed by the closed window nor did she hear the click of a lock being forced open as she stepped into the kitchen.

The shadowy figure slipped through the window quietly and stretched to his full height as he climbed into the house, making sure no one sensed his presence. He silently moved to the darkened hallway, smiling viciously as Videl stood in the kitchen.

He stealthily crouched amongst the shadows, his element. He was after blood this night, not the blood of an innocent. No, this creature was far from innocent, she was a minor flaw in his plan toward madness, she was an interference.

One that would soon be dealt with.

Unbeknownst to her, Videl was being watched by the steady gaze of a killer.

As she turned to head up to her room the flicker of movement caught her attention just at the edge of her vision and she turned sharply, raising her fists in a pathetic attempt of defense, heart clenching in fear.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She demanded.

The man stood from the shadows and stepped into the light, smiling and holding up his hands mockingly.

"I surrender." He chuckled.

Videl frowned at the familiar face and lowered her arms. "What are you doing here so late?" She puzzled.

"I came for a visit." He said pleasantly.

"A visit? If anything you should be visiting Goten, poor soul never sees the people who are supposed to love him." She accused.

The figure raised a mocking eyebrow. "As _you_ have? I've heard that you've been teaching him to speak again." He said in a disapproving tone.

Videl raised her chin defiantly. "What of it? I can do as I please in my free time." She snapped.

"Well you see, normally I wouldn't care what you did in whatever time you had, but this is affecting my plans." He smiled sweetly.

"Plans?" She questioned.

"Yes, my plans to claim Trunks and dispose of Goten." He said proudly.

Videl's jaw had gone slack with shock. "You're kidding me right?" She gasped.

The man before her remained calmly silent. "I find nothing funny in that statement." He replied.

Videl backed away in disgust. "You sick pervert, I can't believe you would even think of something so horrible!" She accused.

"And when exactly am I supposed to care what _you_ think of me? I could care less what runs through that annoying brain of yours." He hissed.

"Fucking psycho, get out of my house _now_." She said angrily.

"Now that isn't being a nice hostess, not when I came especially to visit _you_." He said stepping closer.

Videl scampered to the counter behind her and quickly scrabbled for something unseen, upon turning she held out a large butcher's knife. "Stay the fuck away from me." She growled.

The shadow's eyes narrowed. "Now, now, be nice Videl. I wouldn't want to hurt you." He warned.

"That's a laugh, why the hell would you come here then? You told me your sick plans and now you're going to try and kill me, I know how you psychos think." She sneered. "Don't try and be coy, I know that's what's running through you perverted mind now."

"Fine, if you want the blunt truth I've come to kill you for interfering." The man shrugged.

Videl froze at his words, all cockiness leaving her. "K-kill me? Interference?" She whispered.

"Yes, _interference_. If you continue helping Goten the way you have been he may just get up enough courage to try and escape that mental institution his loving family has locked him away to." He said softly. "That wouldn't do well for my plans now would it?"

"You bastard, why are you doing this?" She began to cry.

"I've already told you and now I tire of having to see your face." He sighed.

"In your dreams!" She screamed as she lunged with the knife, praying that she would hit him.

He nimbly stepped from the path of the sharpness and shook his head mockingly as she faltered and dropped her weapon.

"That won't do it human, you'll have to try harder if you wish to live." He chuckled.

He dashed forward and knocked her against the wall, wrenching a gasp of pain past her red lips as he pushed her higher up toward the ceiling fan that lay a few inches from her pretty little face.

"Would you like to die this way Videl? With a simple spray of blood your pain could be over." He whispered seductively.

Her face paled considerably. "N-no!" She squealed.

"No?" He said thoughtfully as he lowered her to his face level. "How would you like to die then?" He grinned.

"Go to hell!" She cried, butting her head forward to hit his face.

There was a loud crack as her forehead came in contact with his nose. Blood immediately spurted forth and drenched her face and his own in the sticky fluid.

"You bitch!" He snarled, dropping her forcefully to the ground and bringing a hand up to tenderly wipe at his nose.

She made a hurried move toward the back door but a swift kick was aimed at her gut and she gasped painfully as stars filled her vision. She fell to her knees immediately, wincing in throbbing agony as she curled in on herself, gripping her side and trying to hold back the tears of weakness. The man hovered over her, draping his shadow across her form as he blocked the light.

"That hurt you bitch." He whispered angrily.

"It's what you deserve." She panted as she tried to fill her lungs with much needed air.

He sneered at her cowering form. "You think you're so high and mighty because we welcomed you into our group of fighters. Well it's time for a wakeup call darling. _You're_ _weak_." He said harshly.

He slowly slid his hand behind his back and Videl's eyes widened in horror, holding her hand above her fearfully as he stood over her.

"And now you should learn your place woman!" The figure hissed.

With a crazed laugh he brought forth the butcher knife that she had so carelessly dropped and grinned as it glinted in the dim light.

"Now what should I do with this?" He taunted darkly as he twirled it in his nimble fingers.

"N-no, please! Please just stop!" Videl hiccupped in fear.

He remained above her grinning maliciously and Videl clenched her fists angrily. Her eyes flashed as she felt a burst of adrenalin go through her, feeling the desperate urge to live as all humans gained when thrown into the hands of danger. She screamed and kicked her foot forward, catching the man in his most sensitive area, his crotch.

There was a moment of utter silence until his eyes rolled into his head and he choked in absolute pain as her heeled foot connected with bruising force. He stumbled back to one knee, wheezing painfully, and giving Videl the chance to catch her bearings.

"Did you think I would just sit back and let you try to kill me?!" She spat in disgust. "My father is Hercule, and believe me I _do_ know how to fight in my defense!"

He panted as he wiped the sweat from his brow and grinned, raising his head from its bowed position. "I know that well." He grinned.

"I don't know what your problem is buddy but you had better get your ass out of my house before someone comes to check on me!" She said angrily.

"I don't think so." He whispered.

"It wasn't an option you asshole!" Videl screamed as she ran towards the door again.

With a feral growl he shot forward and attacked, aiming for her legs and pulling her down under his weight.

She fought back wildly, hitting his shoulders with her fists as she tried to escape his bruising hold on her body. He growled as her knuckles clipped his temple and he angrily pushed her back against the cold tile as he restrained her.

"Gohan! Oh god, please Gohan!" She was screaming for help as he held her arms down and straddled her waist.

"Shut up." He snapped, slapping her face to the side.

"You bastard!" She hissed, spitting in his face.

The spittle slowly dripped down his cheek and he raised a calm hand to wipe it away. Just as suddenly his mood shifted and he hit her head against the floor with a resounding crack, her head bounced from the impact and when her eyes refocused he was leaning in close to her face until his breath was hot on her lips.

"You've pushed me too far bitch." He said calmly. "And because of it, Pan will also die."

Her eyes widened in terror. "Y-you fucking bastard." She sobbed. "Leave my baby out of this."

"Hey, it was your choice and you decided to scream your heart out." He shrugged. "Undoubtedly you've waken your "baby" and she is now curious as to what is happening to her mother. In all truths I'm surprised she hasn't come down to investigate yet, but then again she takes after you more then her father."

"Please don't hurt her." Videl pleaded.

Her captor merely smiled. "Half-breeds like her shouldn't live. And because you were the one who spawned her, you shall pay in blood." He informed her lovingly as he stroked her cheek.

"W-why?" She moaned.

"Because I'm tired of your constant interfering!" He snarled.

He tangled his fingers in her dark hair and ripped her head back, baring her throat to his ministrations.

"Gohan!" She screamed for the one person who could save her in a last pathetic attempt to escape her fate.

"He's not going to come for you this time bitch." He chuckled.

He sat upon her chest and brought the knife forward, ignoring her cries of fear. Her insistent whimpering was soon silenced though as he deftly ran the blade across her exposed neck, a grim smile of blood widening as he continued to wrench her head back with tiny tears of the fleshy skin.

A wet gurgling sound bubbled forth from her opened mouth as blood spurted past now pale lips, running down to cover her murderer's hands in the steamy sweetness.

With a forceful jerk the last sinews of skin holding her head in place snapped with a spray of blood, coating his upper body in crimson and leaving the corpse headless.

"Heh, that ought to shut you up." He grinned maliciously.

He released his tight grip on the dark locks of hair and the head rolled to the floor with a soft thud, Videl's lifeless blue eyes staring at the ceiling while her mouth continued to slowly drip blood and stain the floor with her essence. He looked at his hands as though for the first time and grinned, bringing them up to his mouth to taste the sweetness of the fresh blood.

His tongue darted out to capture the crimson substance and the coppery taste filled his mouth, heightening his lust for more. He shuddered in pleasure as he continued to lick his hands clean of the gore, of the evidence.

He then rose from the decapitated body and mutely backed away from the scene of the crime, once again blending in with the shadows and absently brushing off his shirt from some unseen menace.

"Mommy?" A small voice called into the eerie silence.

He slowly glanced up toward the ceiling and his eyes glinted murderously in the dim light.

"Next up, little Pan-chan." He smirked, heading for the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Um, did I mention before that I like evilness? Sorry for the whole killing Videl thing but she had to die. :_laughs evilly_: More people must die! :_checks list_: Let's see here, who's next? :_sighs_: Well I hope I didn't scare u guys off, please review!

-Red-


	6. chapter 5

Summary: Someone has a deep obsession with Trunks and is complicating his life with problems.

Notes: It's in "normal" view again peoples! And killing has been added to this chap.

Author: :_purrs_: Thank u fer all the reviews! You guys are so cool. :_looks at fic with distaste_: Not a lot going on here in the beginning, just u know, the normal crying and what not from people mourning. Bleh, whatever! We need more evilness! So I added stuff! Bwahaha! :_dances happily_: Somebody dies, so watch out for that.

* * *

Trinity14: :_blushes_: Thanks for the compliment. I hope u still like this chap, 'cus I don't like it as much as the previous.

animeprincess1452: :_laughs evilly_: Yes Videl is dead! Bwahaha! I agree with Tyza, she deserved to die, she was bothering the evil person and I'm voting for him. :_sighs_: I _guess_ I should feel sorry for Gohan, but not that much. :_grins_:

Erica: Nope, the funeral is the next chap, you've forgotten all the boring talking in between. :_laughs evilly_: And because u guessed wrong again I shall make the talking longer bwahaha!

devilburns: As I said before, I'll try to add stuff to make it slightly different :_grins_: I'm happy yur still here.

Trugeta: :_sweatdrops_: I'm sorry about Videl and all, I heard that u really like the pairing. But she had to go, she was going to ruin the evil person's plans! And of course I'm always voting for the evil person. But don't worry, it'll all work out in the end, I think.

Yonk: Yeah, it seems that Goten is the focus of the pain. :_sighs_: Why do I hurt him so?

* * *

Trunks jogged briskly up the stairs to the front door of the mental institution, he was on his lunch break and wanted to squeeze in a little visit with Goten. He kept his head bowed and did not notice the crowd of people forming at the front.

"Excuse me sir but you can't go in there." A firm voice said.

Trunks glanced up sharply, broken out of his thoughts and removed his dark shades, glancing at the police officer that he had almost bumped into with curiosity.

"Pardon me?" He asked.

"No one besides personnel is allowed in at this time." The man informed.

"What, but wh- " He began to protest.

"Mister Briefs, there you are!" A shrill voice called.

He turned and frowned at the nurse rushing to his side. She stopped beside him, panting lightly and smiling up at the guard.

"Excuse me officer, may I borrow this young man for a moment?" She smiled flirtatiously.

The man grinned and nodded. Trunks was dragged away from the front doors and to a quiet side in the shade of some trees.

"Mr. Briefs, haven't you heard?" She whispered once he was settled.

"Heard what?" Trunks frowned in confusion.

"Midori, she was murdered last night during her shift." She shook her head with sorrow. "Your little friend was pulled into the murder too."

"What?!" Trunks gasped in utter horror.

"Yes it's true, it seems as though they found her dead body in his room when they did their morning rounds."

"Oh my god, is he okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Well, they have him tranquilized at the moment." The nurse sighed and shook her head. "He was a mess when they found him, screaming his head off."

He sighed and ran his quivering hand through his hair. "Poor Goten." Trunks said in distress.

"Yes, we'll figure out the matter though, don't you worry. But I'm afraid he won't be allowed visits for a while." She apologized.

Trunks was about to protest when a hand on his shoulder alerted his attention to another's presence behind him. He turned immediately and was surprised by who he saw.

"Yamcha?" He frowned.

The scarred warrior smiled softly. "I think you had better come with me." He said gently.

Yamcha pulled him away from the nurse without another word and Trunks waved apologetically over his shoulder to the young woman.

"Why are you here?" Trunks was baffled, yet he followed the man out to his car.

They got in and slammed their doors shut. Yamcha waited for Trunks to put his seatbelt on and then pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"I have bad news, something terrible happened last night." Yamcha began.

"Yeah I know already about the dead body, I can't believe some sick bastard would do that to him." Trunks growled angrily.

"How did you find out so soon?" Yamcha wondered.

Trunks faltered. "Well the nurse told me of course, didn't you see me talking to her?" He asked.

Yamcha's eyes widened. "You're telling me there was a body found at the institution?" He gasped.

"Yes." Trunks swallowed forcefully. "One of the workers was found dead this morning, the worse part is that they found the body in Goten's room."

Yamcha choked. "That's just sick." He grimaced.

Trunks sighed and nodded, worried now that his friend would be left even more traumatized.

"Well I wish that's why I was sent to find you." Yamcha said sadly.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Well last night, there was another murder, besides the one at the asylum." He said slowly.

Trunks felt his stomach clench in fear. "W-who Yamcha?" He whispered.

The elder sighed and lowered his head. "Videl and Pan." He said softly.

"Oh god." Trunks covered his mouth, feeling the bile rise in his throat.

"Gohan found them when he got home from work. That poor man, he's a mess right now, close to hysterics." Yamcha shook his head.

"W-why? Why is all this happening right now?" Trunks whispered.

"I wish I could tell ya kid but I'm asking myself the same question." He replied.

"Is anyone with him?" Trunks asked, taking the thought of suicide into account. "I mean he shouldn't be alone right now." He began to panic.

Yamcha nodded while keeping his eyes on the road. "Goku and Chi-Chi are with him." He replied.

Trunks sighed in somewhat relief, it would be horrible if any one else died and by Yamcha's description, Gohan would need a lot of help if he didn't want to end up like his younger brother.

"He's getting a lot of comfort from his family but I don't think they're having any affect on him." He continued. "You on the other hand may be able to help him."

He turned to glance at Trunks with an unwavering stare, eyes roaming his body and lingering a bit too long on his nether regions. He cracked a grin and turned back to the road as though it were nothing, leaving Trunks to stare in puzzlement.

He shrugged off the odd feeling and continued to watch the blur pass outside his window, his thoughts filled with worry over the latest Son victim.

As they neared Gohan's house, TV crews and news vans could be seen clustered about, along with the squad cars and the ambulance.

Their car pulled into the driveway and Yamcha parked it with expertise. "Well here we are." He sighed as he stepped out of the car.

Trunks followed suit hesitantly, unnerved by all the people watching the eerily silent house.

The police allowed them to cross the yellow tape after they were identified and they cautiously made their way through the house, Trunks fearing they may see some unseen horror.

They passed by the stairway and Trunks grimaced in disgust as blood could be seen stained into the beige carpeted steps. What was worse were the tiny bloodied handprints dragged across the wall, undoubtedly Pan's last attempt at freedom.

Trunks turned away from the scene and concentrated on the figures huddled before him. They were a sad bunch, tears staining their faces as they watched Trunks and Yamcha enter the living room. It seemed that all the Z fighters had heard about the accident and were gathered in the room, everyone watching Gohan with worried eyes.

"You brought Trunks?" Chi-Chi asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I thought he could cheer up Gohan somehow." Yamcha smiled softly.

"I thought you said they sent you for me." Trunks argued.

Yamcha hushed him with a wave of his hand and made no further comment. Trunks frowned, how had Yamcha known where he would be?

He glanced ahead at the morbid husband of the recently deceased and he winced in pity. Gohan looked like hell, his face was shallow and pale, and the only color to his skin were his blotched cheeks from his insistent crying. Red rimmed eyes sought his own and Trunks could sense by the bloodshot eyes Gohan had been crying for a long while.

"Why?" He whispered, as though Trunks had the answer and was hiding it from him.

Trunks faltered. "Gohan, I'm sorry." He whispered.

Gohan shook his head desperately and fell to his knees. "No." He whimpered.

Goku appeared at his son's side and Gohan was consoled by his father, Trunks in the least felt a twinge of anger. Goku hadn't shown Goten that much compassion in _his_ time of need. But such thoughts were selfish, Gohan obviously needed all the help he could get with the state his was in.

"Why? Damn that fucking bastard, _why?!_" He sobbed. "They were innocent!" He choked.

His mother patted his back gently. "Gohan sweetie, just let it all out, it's okay, we're here for you." Chi-Chi soothed.

"My baby. My p-poor baby Pan." He clenched his teeth in pain. "I'll never get to see her again."

Trunks huddled away from their sorrow, a spectator watching the outcome of a bad movie. He could do nothing to help, to comfort, and he felt useless.

Yamcha found his way to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Trunks shifted awkwardly under the weight yet remained still.

"It's sad that such a great man like Gohan could be reduced to this." He said.

Trunks glanced up to see Yamcha glaring at the scene with a strange glint in his eyes. It made him uncomfortable and he moved away from the man's touch. Yamcha turned and scowled slightly at the lack of warmth.

Trunks mentally writhed under his gaze. "Um, I haven't seen Puar around, where is she?" He tried to start up a conversation.

Yamcha's scowl changed to a curious frown and he looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know I haven't seen her for a while." He said truthfully.

Trunks nodded and looked back to the blubbering Gohan. A flash of shadow passed at the edge of his vision and he turned sharply, almost screaming out in fear as something appeared in his face.

Only after the creature moved into his range of normal vision did Trunks sigh in relief. It took a moment for his speeding heart to calm but he managed the feat with a deep breath.

"Hey Trunks!" The annoyingly high voice squeaked.

Trunks flinched at the high grating noise but smiled none the less. "Hi Puar, I was just asking about you." He smiled.

"Really? That's so sweet!" She screeched.

Trunks rubbed his ear and nodded politely. He began to speak when a crash jerked all their attention to the front door.

"Chi-Chi, oh my god, I just heard!" Bulma cried as she ran forward, Vegeta following albeit reluctantly.

Trunks closed his eyes in annoyance, this was Gohan's time of mourning and everyone was acting as though it were nothing. He glanced to the older boy in question and felt pity towards his friend.

As though sensing his thoughts Gohan's hollow and dull eyes slowly glanced up to meet Trunks' own. Tears welled in those emotionless dark orbs and spilled forth without shame.

Trunks shook his head and broke eye contact with the struggling shell of a soul. The hysterical sobs of the women soon filled the house and Trunks was beginning to loose control over his own turmoil of emotions.

He didn't want to see everyone break down, he had always been taught that crying was a weakness and with his mentor currently in the same room, he stuck to his teachings.

"I have to get out of here." He said to no one in particular.

"I'll take you home brat, I need an excuse to get out of this damn place." Vegeta moved forward.

Not mentioning that he could simply fly home by himself, Trunks nodded and followed his father to the door, he turned and sent an apologetic look toward Gohan, hoping he would understand. Gohan merely nodded, too tear choked to answer.

As they reached the door the once bald headed member of the Earth's fighting force moved forward.

"Hey Trunks, maybe later we can go by and tell Goten." Krillin suggested.

Trunks looked toward the older man and nodded. "That'd be nice, I'll meet up with you later." He said, turning back toward his father.

They exited the house and took to the sky, being careful not to be seen by the curious cameras documenting the morbid house.

"So brat, how's your little friend?" Vegeta spat.

"Nice way to start a conversation Dad." Trunks said dryly. "As for Goten, he's been going through a lot lately."

It was Vegeta's turn to chuckle. "That's not very likely. He is weak, his current location proves that!" He pointed out.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about this right now." Trunks said softly.

Vegeta scowled. "Is that little bitch's death really killing you that much?" He demanded.

"W-what?" Trunks gasped at such harsh words.

"That human woman and their quarter saiyan spawn, is it really affecting you so much?" He said again.

"How can you say things like that?" Trunks cried.

Vegeta shrugged uncaringly. "She was weak and a fool to ever think she could equal up to our status though she tried." He said in disgust.

"Dad! Gohan's wife and daughter were killed!" Trunks said angrily, pointing in the direction they had come. "Does that mean nothing to you? Have a little compassion for once." He growled.

"Hn. That is a human emotion, a weakness." Vegeta crossed his arms arrogantly.

"Yeah well maybe we _humans_ have a better chance at survival, at least our planet didn't get blown up by some monster." Trunks sneered.

Why you _fucking_-! How _dare_ you say such things?!" Vegeta snarled.

"Because _Father_ I'm more of a man then you'll ever be, it takes a man to admit their weaknesses. It takes a _man_ to show compassion to others." Trunks said forcefully.

"You little fuck!" Vegeta roared, snatching Trunks by his neck.

Trunks refused to whimper in pain as his windpipe was crushed with bruising force. He glared defiantly at his father and managed to keep his sense of pride intact. Vegeta merely sneered at Trunks' pathetic attempt to stay strong and tightened his painful grasp.

Trunks squeezed his eyes in pain but remained calm. "It takes a _man_ to admit when he's wrong." He wheezed.

Vegeta tightened his grasp for a moment longer and then threw Trunks away from him.

"It's a good thing I'm saiyan then." He sneered.

An uncomfortable silence fell in between the two as they glared at each other and Vegeta scowled as he began flying again, expecting Trunks to follow.

Trunks did just that.

He followed his father wearily as they headed toward Capsule Corp. Vegeta remained ahead of him, quietly mumbling to himself angrily. Trunks sighed and stared at his father's back.

_Why does he hate me so much?_ He wondered.

The silence was becoming unbearable and Trunks finally decided to break it.

"Father?" He began.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder and glared at Trunks. "What do want now boy?" He demanded.

Trunks frowned. "First off, why must you always refer to me as boy?" He asked in annoyance.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Gaining some spine I see, this day is just full of surprises." He sneered.

Trunks huffed and sped up so that his gaze was level with the haughty Prince. "Just answer the question Father." Trunks sniped.

Vegeta's gaze darkened. "Don't get that tone of voice with me brat. Your future self showed more respect then your half breed ass." Vegeta growled.

Trunks' face closed up immediately. "It always spirals down to Mirai doesn't it. It's always about _Mirai_." He said spitefully.

Vegeta noticed his swift change of attitude and chuckled darkly. "Jealous brat? You should be, he's more then you'll ever be." He said.

Trunks' eyes flashed angrily and he turned away from Vegeta. "I don't care." He spat and flew forward.

Trunks growled angrily at himself as he brushed away the few tears that had risen in his eyes. He looked ahead and saw Capsule Corp in the distance, sighing tiredly he sped up, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake.

As he landed he glance around and saw that he and Vegeta were the only ones there, his grandparents and sister obviously somewhere else for the day. Vegeta rudely pushed past his son and Trunks followed him inside, losing sight of his father and soon hearing the familiar hum as the Gravitation Chamber was powered up.

"No surprise there." He shook his head.

He mutely went to his room and threw himself onto his bed, hand going for the remote on his dresser and aiming for his stereo. The music blared to life and his muscles began to relax as he rested his head on his pillow.

"It's too bad I didn't get to see Goten today." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Almost immediately his brain clicked and he leapt to his feet in panic. "Shit I forgot to call in at work!" He cried digging into his pocket for his cell.

He flipped it open and deftly dialed the familiar number with hastened fingers. He shifted nervously as he waited through the ringing, hoping someone would pick up and calm his nerves.

"Come on." He mumbled.

"Mr. Briefs' office." A voice on the other line finally answered.

"Yuki!" Trunks said in relief as he heard his secretary.

The voice became disapproving. "Mr. Briefs, you were scheduled for an appointment earlier today but you never returned to work." She informed.

Trunks sighed. "Yes I know, that's why I was calling. There was a family emergency and I was pulled away while I was on my break." He tried to explain.

"Be that as it may, you were still missed. The meeting was cancelled and the company you were scheduled to do business with has cancelled further association with Capsule Corp." She informed.

"Damn." Trunks hissed. "Does my mother know about this?" He asked somewhat fearfully.

Yuki continued on calmly. "She does Mr. Briefs, she was not very happy about it." The girl said.

Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on. "Is there any way of fixing this?" He asked tiredly.

The sound of shuffling papers caught Trunks' attention in the background. "There is a company party on the twenty-third, if you attended and fund their research I believe that would be significant enough to soothe their nerves. I would also suggest sending a note of apology." Yuki said.

Trunks nodded to himself. "Do that, and I'll see if my schedule is free on that day." He said.

"Yes Mr. Briefs." Yuki replied. "Will that be all?" She inquired.

Trunks was somewhat distracted and nodded. "Yes, that's all, thanks Yuki." He said as he hung up.

He fell to his back and groaned. "Why does this always happen to me?" He wondered aloud.

"Business problems again Trunks?" A voice chuckled from his doorway.

Trunks glanced up to see the peppered haired man that had been his friend for the long years of his life. "Hey Krillin, I didn't hear you come in." He said dully.

Krillin laughed. "Well I heard Vegeta training and I figured you'd be up here so I let myself in. I hope that's okay." He said.

Trunks waved his hand. "Of course it is." He said. "Hey, I just remembered a few minutes ago that the institution is shut down."

Krillin seemed surprised. "It is? Why would it be closed?" He asked curiously.

Trunks sighed and rose to his feet slowly, stretching his muscles from their cramped state. "One of the nurses was murdered and found in Goten's room." He said.

Krillin's eyes widened. "What? That's horrible!" He said in shock.

Trunks rubbed his head. "Tell me about it." He said tiredly.

"So what are we going to do now?" Krillin asked.

Trunks moved past Krillin and into the hall grinning. "We're going to visit him of course." He said happily.

"But Trunks, I thought you just said that it was closed." Krillin frowned.

Trunks made his way down the stairs and Krillin followed. "Has that ever stopped me before?" He chuckled.

"Trunks, I think we should just forget about the visit for now." Krillin said hesitantly.

Trunks turned sharply, eyes shining strangely. "No. I didn't get to visit him earlier, I'm going to go visit him now." He said firmly.

Krillin held up his hands. "Okay Trunks." He said quickly. "I suppose I should come with you and make sure you don't get in trouble."

Trunks grinned and pointed toward his car as they moved outside. "We'll take my wheels." He said.

They hopped into the red convertible and Trunks started it up quickly and pulling out just as fast. Krillin desperately pulled at his seatbelt as Trunks swerved into traffic.

"Um Trunks, you think we can slow down a bit?" He squeaked.

Trunks laughed and turned up the music as he recklessly drove through a red light, barely missing an oncoming truck.

"But this is fun Krillin, we'll get there faster anyway." He said shrugging

Krillin looked at the sky, it _was_ getting slightly darker it seemed. A sharp turn and the screech of tires forced his eyes forward again as they took a sharp turn and roughly pulled into the parking lot of the institution.

"We're here!" Trunks said as he parked hazardously.

Krillin jumped out of the car, happy to be touching firm ground. Trunks laughed when he saw this and pocketed his keys.

"Ah come on Krillin, my driving isn't that bad." He grinned.

Krillin shook his head. "I'm not saying anything." He said holding up his hands in defeat.

Trunks laughed again and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Now let's see." He said as he pulled away and looked up at the tall building.

All the people from earlier had left though the yellow tape surrounding and efficiently barring the doors were still in place. Trunks walked around the building and glanced up at the windows, immediately finding Goten's from the numerous times he had visited.

"You think we should break in through his window?" Trunks asked Krillin.

He received no answer and turned to see that his friend had disappeared he shrugged, assuming Krillin had found another way in.

"I guess we'll catch up later then." He said as he rose into the air and maneuvered himself in the direction of Goten's window.

He didn't notice that in the shadows of the trees a covered figure watched him closely, holding onto the struggling form of Krillin.

The man turned back to Krillin when Trunks had left his sight. "Why did you bring him here?" He growled.

"L-let me go, I didn't do anything!" Krillin struggled.

The man ignored him and turned to make sure Trunks was really gone, when he was sure of this he rammed Krillin against a tree beside them.

"What goes on outside of those walls is none of Goten's business." He growled as he pointed to the building behind them.

"What are you talking about?" Krillin tried to push his body forward, still unaware as to who held him.

"The death of those two whores, he doesn't need to know, they are not his business." The shadow replied.

Krillin froze at his seemingly calm words. "You knew about their deaths?" He asked fearfully.

He glanced up into the face of his captor but dark shadows obscured his features. Krillin kicked out at the man's knees, forcing him to stumble into the light and he gasped in shock.

"You!" He cried.

The figure grinned darkly. "Yes me." He shook his head. "But now that you've seen my face I will have to make you forget." He laughed.

"What?" Krillin panicked.

The man produced a sharp doctor's needle, undoubtedly swiped from one of the numerous nurses from within the asylum.

Krillin's eyes widened as the discolored liquid sloshed inside of the capsule. "What the heck is that?" He demanded.

The man shrugged uncaringly. "Cleaning fluid." He said shortly.

Krillin screamed agony as the needle's tip was shoved into his left eye roughly, spurting blood as the man injected him with the fluid stored within. The scent of lemons permeated the air as did a dark laughter.

The firm hands once supporting him released their grip and Krillin fell to the ground, clutching at his eye where the instrument was still buried.

"I think that it will help you forget if you can't even see." The figure chuckled above him.

"Damn you." Krillin choked on his tears.

The man nodded and sighed. "I probably will be by the time I am finished with this little matter."

He leaned forward and reached towards Krillin's face, the one on the ground flinched in the expectance of pain and was correct in doing so as the smooth hand gripped the syringe and ripped it out of his face along with the pierced orb dangling veins as it was pulled from its socket.

If Krillin was screaming before he was really doing so now as blood gushed from the hole in his face. His pale and quivering hands came up to futilely try and cover up the wound and stop the insistent flow of blood.

The shadowed man merely laughed as he raised the syringe again above his head. "Goodbye little man." He grinned.

Krillin's head shot up at his words in time to see the oncoming weapon, his hands were thrown up but apparently not in time as the needle drove itself into his skull.

Krillin screamed loudly, eyelids fluttering closed as pain washed over him. This wasn't enough though and the man tore out the needle's point along with a thin line of blood.

"I want to see you bleed." He growled.

His hand repeatedly came down upon the round head, piercing tiny holes into the skin with his weapon of choice and removing it with his arm's upward motion, always producing even more blood then the last puncture before it.

When his hands had become slicked with blood, and the man before him had obviously lost consciousness, he twisted his fingers into the grey hair that Krillin sported and tugged lightly.

"This won't do." He shook his head.

In the silence surrounding him, he began ripping out thick handfuls of the thin hair. His eyes glinted crazily as he smiled, large chucks of skin now coming up with his furious tugging. When he seemed satisfied with his work he stepped back and cocked his head.

"Ah, one more thing." He said to himself and moved forward again.

He brought forward the needle again and began sawing at the moustache that had been grown in Krillin's older age. Not caring about the condition of the body below him, he proceeded to tear the upper lip away from the unmoving face.

Teeth stained red with blood were revealed to the air as the protective flesh covering them was uncaringly ripped away and thrown into the bushes with a wet slap as the bloodied skin landed on a rock.

Krillin's face was now soaked in blood, from the numerous stab wounds covering his skull and from the angry removal of his hair.

The man chuckled. "Now you look the way you did in the old days." He smiled.

With one last move he plunged the needle into Krillin's chest, knowing that the smaller man was already dead, yet finding pleasure from the act despite this.

The figure waved. "Bye." He said as he walked away from his newest victim and disappeared into the shadows.

Elsewhere Trunks was hovering in the air, face and hands pressed against the glass of Goten's window. His dark haired friend was lying in bed, blankly staring up at the ceiling with glazed eyes.

Tears came to Trunks as he saw his friend in this condition. "Damn those drugs." He angrily hit the glass.

Goten made no move to show that he had heard the noise at his window and continued to stare into nothingness. Trunks sighed and sadly trailed his hands away from the window's surface and let them rest in defeat at his sides.

"I guess I'll just have to wait to see him then." He said to himself.

He glanced once more at the window before he slowly flew down toward his car. He landed in is seat and looked around for his friend.

"Where the heck did Krillin go?" He murmured.

His eyes swept the empty area once more before he shrugged and revved up the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the empty road beyond.

He never saw the corpse of his old friend hidden in the shadows as he left. Nor did he see the calculating gaze watching his retreating figure.

"You will be mine Trunks, never forget that." The voice murmured.

The shadows pulsed as the man moved away and glanced toward the large building.

"And Goten will not stand in my way."

* * *

Author: Well, there ya go, the next chap. :_claps happily_: So happy for me, I added more stuff to it! I wasn't in a very violent mood though, so the killing scene was a dud. :_laughs_: Hope u liked it or whatever, please review!

-Red-


	7. chapter 6

Summary: Someone has a deep obsession with Trunks and is complicating his life with problems.

Notes: :_sighs_: Yep, still in "normal" mode. Don't worry, we'll probably go back into evil view later.

Author: Is it just me or r we missing people? :_chuckles_: School is evil and I laugh at all of you being tortured by it! Bwahaha :_sweatdrops_: Then I remembered that it's almost time fer me to go back too. Gah the evilness! :_laughs_: Well enjoy the chap!

* * *

animeprincess1452: :_laughs evilly_: yes, all the evilness I like it too hehe. :_thoughtfully_: I don't think there r enough deaths, ya think I should kill more people? Hm, or would that be too much :_shrugs_: oh well I suppose. Thanks for the review!

devilburns: :_grins_: thanks fer the compliment, I'll try to keep the updates in somewhat order :_sweatdrops_: don't know though when school starts again. But I'll never abandon my fic! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

The funeral for the two lost souls was held a week later, everyone by then had built up enough strength to put their grief aside and attend.

Darkness covered the morbid silence with thick blankets of shadows as the billowing thunder clouds rolled in. Soft sobs were the only thing to cut through the quietness along with the tears that accompanied them.

Gohan was still a mess, his disheveled appearance spoke volumes for that. His eyes were still bloodshot from lack of sleep and his skin was sickeningly sallow compared to the others around him.

Tears streamed down his face and only Goku's supporting arms around his shoulders kept him balanced enough to stand.

They had buried Pan's fragile body earlier that morning in the tiny section of the cemetery dedicated to the children, Gohan was obviously weakened by the burying of his only child and continued to mourn.

Trunks stood not far from the two Sons, watching politely while the progression went on and Videl's casket was lowered into the damp earth.

If he hadn't known any better, from Gohan's appearance alone, he would think that the man had never stopped crying since that fateful day he left him mourning.

He had reason to though and Trunks understood his sorrow. The police had only recently put together all the pieces of the murder and what they had come up with was not pretty in the least.

It seemed as though Videl had been decapitated and upon finding her bloody body Gohan had immediately phoned the police in hysterics.

Her head had been located soon upon their arrival, hanging gruesomely in warning in the kitchen, attached to the ceiling fan which had been left on, spattering her blood around the bleached kitchen tiles as it continued its lazy circles in the air.

It was then that the search for Pan had begun, but that too was cut short as her tiny mutilated body was found crumpled at the foot of the stairs in a pool of her own blood.

Her wide glassy eyes had been forever staring in horror at some unseen terror. Her cause of death was the obvious knife wrenched into her gut, though it could have also been the two inch hole in her chest where some type of shot had been fired.

The sick bastard had dragged her screaming down the stairs from what they could tell by the splattered blood and handprints scattered about in that area.

They had no leads, no suspects. The only tiny bit of information that they had was that this double homicide was somehow linked to the one at the institution. Three murders in one night was not a coincidence and they would be looking into both cases.

But three soon became four as they found Krillin's body the next day, hidden amongst the bushes in front of the asylum. Trunks was in short shocked and slightly horrified that he had been so close to becoming another victim of this crazy man.

He was of course taken in for questioning as soon as the police realized he had been with Krillin his last moments in life. He had also been taken to see the body upon his request and the sight sickened him.

The weapon had been removed from the body but the tiny pinholes were painfully visible amongst the bruises that were spread across the pale skin. Krillin's body, especially his face, had been too damaged though and his family would be forced to have a closed casket funeral the following week.

Trunks felt horrible that his longtime family friend had been killed while accompanying him. And he felt slightly guilty, the questions of, what if, running through his mind. It panged him that he had been so close to Krillin's murder and he had just left and continued on with his life uncaringly.

Trunks shook his head and snapped back to the present, just in time to hear Goku's whispered words to his son.

"You don't have to grieve Gohan, she wasn't meant for you anyways." He said as though in comfort.

Gohan stiffened in his arms and looked to his father with a look of loathing as he staggered out of his grasp.

Trunks likewise was in shock, sure Goku could sometimes be dense, but this was even too much for him.

"Don't you ever say that." Gohan hissed as he shivered violently.

Goku obviously had no clue as to what he had done for he remained silent and stared at Gohan with an unreadable expression.

It was then that the rain finally came. Everything was silent and then with a flash of lightening and a clap of thunder it simply began.

It hailed upon all those gathered at the cemetery that day, its soft pattering echoing against the casket soon to be covered in dirt.

It was refreshing as much as it was healing, almost as though it were washing all their sins away. Videl was the sacrifice and because of her God had come forth to cry and forgive them for any evil they possessed.

Trunks smiled softly and closed his eyes, lifting his face to the sky as the gentle rain washed away any tears he had cried that day.

"You shouldn't be out here without an umbrella." A voice rumbled behind him.

Trunks slowly lowered his head and turned to the tall being behind him.

"Does it really matter anymore?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo demanded.

Trunks sighed and ran his fingers through his soaking hair while looking to the others gathered at the grave.

He waved a hand in their direction. "Look at it Piccolo. Everything is falling apart, does it really matter that I don't care anymore?" He said in an almost pleading voice.

"Giving up so easily little prince? A few things go wrong and you're ready to throw everything away?" Piccolo snorted.

Trunks shook his head vehemently. "Nothing is going right! Goten is in a fucking _psycho_ hospital for crying out loud! And now Videl and Pan are _murdered_?" His hands fisted. "I don't even want to go into Krillin's death. Do you really think this is all just a coincidence, because I don't and all I'm worried about is who the next to fall is." He said past clenched teeth.

The namek frowned in thought. "You are sure about this?" He asked.

Trunks bit his lower lip and nodded. "I know I may sound crazy but, I've been having these dreams." He said hesitantly.

"Dreams?" Piccolo pushed.

He nodded. "There's this _thing_ and it wants me, that's all I know, that it wants to make me its possession. It's like this monstrous shadow that's always watching me and it scares me Piccolo!" He wrapped his arms around himself defensively.

Piccolo gained a strange expression on his face and Trunks was slightly unnerved by it as a green hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry little one, I'll find out what's wrong." Piccolo promised.

Trunks nodded reluctantly, ashamed that he had revealed such information to anyone besides Goten.

His thoughts were scattered as a heavy weight was placed about his shoulders and he looked up in surprise to see Piccolo had placed his thick turban on top of him.

"Piccolo wha-?" He frowned.

Piccolo placed a gently hand on Trunks' soft lips and grinned, shaking his head in humor.

"Don't worry about it kid, I wouldn't want you to get sick, that's all." He said in his gravelly voice.

Trunks nodded numbly and turned back to the others who had obviously been ignoring their silent conversation.

The rain continued and the dirt was soon falling in thick chunks as the workers rushed to finish their job and find shelter from the cold. The continuous clank from the shovels hitting dirt along with the soft pattering of rain filled any silence that was present.

"I think we should get somewhere warm before we catch ammonia." Bulma said, cowering under her umbrella.

Everyone readily agreed and began their march towards the cars and the promise of dryness. Trunks remained where he was, silently watching Gohan who they had left behind at the grave.

"Gohan?" He called out hesitantly.

Gohan remained silent, head bowed in grief. "Why did this happen Trunks?" He whispered.

"It's okay Gohan." Trunks reassured.

"What wrong did they do? What wrong did _I_ do to deserve this, to have my family ripped away from me?" He continued angrily.

Trunks walked to Gohan's side, clumsily due to the huge cape still weighing him down. He came behind him and only paused for a moment before he hugged Gohan's body gently.

"Gohan, please don't cry anymore." Trunks said softly.

Gohan turned and buried his face in Trunks' chest, sobbing heavily as sorrow overtook him again.

"Trunks, I want them back, they didn't deserve the deaths they were given." He sniffed.

Trunks brushed a hand through his dark hair soothingly. "Don't worry Gohan, we're your friends, we'll support you." He said.

Gohan nodded sadly and allowed Trunks to support him back to the others.

"Promise me you won't leave me too Trunks." Gohan pleaded.

"I'll be there when you need me, I promise." Trunks swore.

* * *

Author: :_winces_: Sorry it's so short but I doubt it if u would want me to go into too much detail about them burying a body. :_sarcastically_: Oh joy. But u know, I really need to get into the Trunks/Goten relationship more. :_laughs_: That being said, I've forgotten what the next chap is about. :_sighs_: We'll hafta see though :_waves_: ja ne!

-Red-


	8. chapter 7

Summary: Someone has a deep obsession with Trunks and is complicating his life with problems.

Notes: This kinda gets more into the Goten's craziness. So it's everyone view!

Author: Hi peoples, I know I'm a little bit early updating :_shrugs_: I didn't feel like waiting until thursday, (evil school begins!) but then again I didn't add stuff to this thing. :_yawns_: I was wondering if there was anyone specific u wanted to see die, like the unimportant peoples, go ahead and tell me, if they have no importance to my thing then I'll see what I can do :_grins_:.

* * *

animeprincess1452: :_grins_: Jah, I suppose poor Gohan :_whispers_: but I don't feel sorry for him hehe. :_pouts_: Sorry about yur update thing too, hopefully it'll work soon. Thanks fer the review, always appreciate it.

Erica: :_grins_: It's ok if u keep guessing, I don't mind. 17? :_thoughtfully_: Actually I forgot about him, mebe I'll put him in a chap or something though. Thanks fer the idea and review!

devilburns: :_laughs_: Thanks, :_thoughtfully_: u think I should change the way I update? This one day a week thing is killing me, I like going faster so then I can get to the next fic sooner. :_grins_: Luv the review, tootles.

* * *

Three weeks Trunks had waited. A very _long_ three weeks in his opinion, but he was finally able to visit Goten again.

The police had found no reason to penalize Goten against visitation but security around him was more intense seeing as he was targeted by the murderer.

Trunks waved to passing nurses who flirtatiously smiled at him, eyeing his body sensuously. He flushed and continued moving toward Goten's room.

He was in a good mood after three weeks of depression and it was shown in his slightly happy gait.

Despite his abnormally happy mood, he was still cruelly reminded as to why he was here as he saw nurses leading other patients through the hall. Their shrieking yells echoed through the hall as he sped in his walk.

He was curious though, wondering how and why these other people were forced to reside here. He knew the reason Goten was here, it was simplicity in itself.

He had merely snapped. There was no explanation for it, one minute he and Trunks were enjoying a video game the next he was throwing one hell of a tantrum.

Powering up to super saiyan, Goten had left a stunned Trunks with a black eye and sprained wrist, achieved when the lavender haired boy had tried to stop him from leaving.

He then had gone into a screaming rampage, only to end up in the city which frightened his speeding mind even more with all the noise and movement. Goten had began desperately destroying buildings in his wild craze.

Finally after what seemed hours, Vegeta and Goku found him and attempted to calm him, which in his present state was only forcefully. The short battle that then ensued calmed him enough to bring him home where he then claimed he had been drowning.

"The water! It's everywhere, I can't breath!" He screamed in panic.

With Chi-Chi in hysterics and everyone equally confused, Goten was taken to the hospital where he was pronounced mentally unstable.

The doctor couldn't explain the cause for Goten's condition, only claiming that some soldiers from past wars went through something similar to it, having vivid flashbacks of gory battles.

The Z fighters had immediately ruled out that choice, claiming they had been in so many battles that they all blurred together. And after all, they only fought for the good of Earth, why would Goten be traumatized by that?

Trunks was the only one who could have any idea as to why Goten would have any mental condition. He had paled considerably as they turned to him and demanded answers.

What could he possibly say? That they had murdered some guy and now Goten was feeling regret about it and having nightmares? No, that was defiantly _not_ an option.

The only thing he could latch onto was their last spar. As pathetic as it sounded he gave that piece of information, knowing that the Sons had hard heads and a little ki blast would never affect Goten in anyway.

But, seeing as how they had no other possible causes everyone agreed wholeheartedly with the little white lie.

Trunks still felt guilty about his lie, it was his fault Goten had ended up locked away. Maybe if he had said anything besides what he did they could have found some way to help the saiyan-jin.

It was doubtful but a guilty conscience does not think about little facts such as this, the only thing that it is worried over is how the history of events could have been changed for the better.

But it was done, Goten was trapped in this asylum and Trunks would forever have the feeling of guilt weigh down his heart and mind.

So he always visited, hoping to displace his guilt in anyway. Or so he told himself, secretly he just wanted an excuse to see his impaired friend.

He had always admired Goten, his simple beauty, his dark features and innocent cherub face. They had been raised together since they were small children, of course there would be the chance of some type of bond forming between them.

The adults ignored it, thinking it cute that they followed each other everywhere and were such close friends.

It wasn't until he hit puberty that Trunks began feeling more than friendship towards Goten. He didn't know what the meanings of his feelings were until his first wet dream of his naïve friend.

He had of course feared such thoughts, the negativity of gayness drilled into his brain by everything he believed wholesome.

But the torrent of wanting and needing his oblivious friend was all he could focus on and he soon forgot the supposed "wrongness".

He would never act on these emotions of course, but they were still a confusing and heavy presence in his tired mind.

Trunks sighed, tired as usual. He never got the amount of sleep he needed to recharge, always busy with work or Goten.

It was beginning to show too, in his overly baggy clothes billowing around his thin frame and his constantly weary eyes. Even his treasured hair was beginning to lose it's sheen and that is what hurt Trunks the most.

Of course others noticed too and they always had to put their two cents in, claiming he should take off work for a couple weeks and others even suggesting cutting down on his visits with Goten!

Such blasphemy was unheard of and Trunks kindly yet firmly denied their suggestions.

He found time to do his duties and if loss of sleep was the price then so be it.

Trunks stopped and looked at the door that hid his closest friend from the world. With a deep breath he turned the knob and entered silently.

Goten was sitting haphazardly by the window he constantly gazed out of. He heard Trunks' quiet entrance and honored him with a look of boredom.

He seemed alert enough and that _never_ bode well with Trunks, whenever he visited, Goten was always drugged beforehand to calm his scattered mind.

When he _wasn't_ drugged he tended to get moody and by the look on Goten's face this was one of those days of madness.

"Uh oh, one of his bad days." Trunks muttered to himself as he perched nervously at the edge of the bed.

Goten's eyes narrowed sharply as though hearing Trunks' words and he frowned. "Why are you here?" He demanded.

Trunks almost swallowed his tongue in shock, momentarily forgetting about Goten's recent improvement, his sharp tongue.

It seemed that instead of harming his already delicate mind beyond repair, the incident with Midori had only given him more of a reason to voice his complaints. Which he did so, blithely.

"I asked you why you came." He snapped, frown still in place.

"Goten, I always come to visit you." Trunks protested.

"I didn't see you the past couple weeks." He hissed. "You weren't here at the time that I needed you the most!"

Trunks' mouth opened in shock at Goten's accusation. "Goten, they wouldn't _let_ me come. Do you really think I would abandon you so soon?" He asked, slightly hurt.

Goten turned away, angrily crossing his arms and standing in a Vegeta-like pose. "Everyone else has." He scowled.

Trunks sighed yet again and bowed his head. "I'm not everyone else Goten, you should know that." He said softly.

Goten deflated and sat down heavily in a metal chair they had bolted into the floor.

"I know that Trunks, I just don't want you to get hurt." He admitted.

"Why on earth would you think such a thing?" Trunks was startled.

"He told me that he would hurt you if I was bad again." Goten sniffed as tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"He? Who are you talking about Goten, someone who's visited you?" Trunks demanded.

Goten mutely nodded and brought forth his long sleeves to wipe away the few tears that had escaped.

"_Who_ Goten, tell me who and I swear I'll hunt them down for ever threatening you." Trunks growled protectively.

"I can't, he's too strong for you to fight!" Goten shook his head with widened eyes.

"One of the Z fighters? They're the only ones who could possibly be stronger than me." Trunks said thoughtfully.

Goten said nothing, silently confirming Trunks fears.

"What the fuck do they think they're doing threatening you like that?" He snarled to himself. "What right do they have to say that kinda shit?!"

"Please Trunks, you can't do anything to help." Goten sighed.

"Goten, you have to tell me! What if they decide to hurt someone else?" Trunks asked desperately.

Goten shrugged nonchalantly. "Doesn't matter, he won't touch _you_." He said dully.

Trunks dropped the subject, seeing how it was depressing Goten. He unconsciously ran his fingers through his tangled locks, wincing at the unfamiliar sensation.

"You know they still haven't caught the bastard that did all this." Trunks sighed tiredly, changing the subject deftly.

Goten eyes flickered and he smiled sweetly. "I know." He said happily while hugging himself.

His friend was a little thrown off by his immediate switch of moods and frowned as he spoke.

"What? Goten how could you possibly know anything about that?" Trunks demanded.

Goten chuckled, a mad glint in his dark eyes as he cocked his head to the side.

"Because he's coming for me." He said calmly.

Trunks froze in fear. "What did you say?"

Goten's mood shifted swiftly. "He's coming for me!" He roared, throwing his arms away from his body.

He lunged to his feet, ripping the bolts from the floor as he threw the chair across the room with a metallic crunch as it was smashed into the wall, creating a small dent in the crumbling plaster.

He then weakly staggered into the corner of the room, trying to brace himself as head spastically twitched while his eyelids fluttered as he struggled to keep in control.

"Goten!" Trunks cried.

Goten screamed as though he were burning and threw himself to the floor, writhing in what could only be agony as he clutched his head.

"He's watching me, he's always watching me." Goten began to moan, rolling on the floor.

Trunks rushed to the door desperately. "Nurse!" He called into the hallway.

"No, please no." Goten hiccupped.

Trunks growled in frustration and grew tired of waiting. He kneeled beside his friend and hushed him gently as he firmly held down his flailing arms.

"It's okay Goten, I'm here." He soothed.

Goten still thrashed about, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"T-trunks." He gasped.

Two doctors and an assistant nurse rushed in and Trunks was roughly pushed out of the way as they surveyed the situation.

"I think we're going to have to sedate him again with the tranquilizer." A doctor said as they held him down.

"No!" Goten screamed, eyes wide and unfocused as he stared at the ceiling.

His normally innocent eyes then began gathering a frigid glare to them as they slowly bled to a blazing aqua. A few stray strands of ebony flashed gold and Trunks frowned.

"Goten, please calm down." He said urgently.

Goten shook his head vehemently and as the needle was brought forth, raged to his feet with a bellow of challenge.

Power began to swirl around him and the doctors attempted to pull him down by weighing on his arms. He was too strong though and his hand began glowing where he readied a ki blast.

"Remember this Trunks?" He grinned, eyes glowing strangely. "This is what got us into this mess in the first place, maybe it'll get me out of here."

He bared his canines as they sharpened with his transformation, a feral growl splitting the struggling silence. Goten was lost to the power, his already confused mind shifting to that of a wild animal trying to be caged.

Trunks sensed this and panicked. "Goten no! No one's going to hurt you!" He pleaded.

Goten paused and stared at his friend quizzically. Before anymore resistance could be given the nurse buried a large needle into Goten's skin.

His mouth opened in a silent scream and he sagged against the doctors' hold immediately with a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry Mr. Briefs but Goten isn't up for visitors right now." The nurse said calmly as she brushed herself off.

Trunks nodded numbly and stood shakily. He spared a glance at his friend and shuddered slightly as Goten's eyes pierced his own, a slight flame blazing in his dulling orbs.

"He's coming Trunks." He panted.

Trunks frowned for a moment and then remembered their conversation. "Don't worry Goten, I won't let him get you, you're safe here." Trunks reassured the weakening boy.

Goten chuckled softly. "I don't care about _me_." He bowed his head.

"Wha-" Trunks began, expecting no further response.

Goten's head snapped up, eyes masked with an unknown expression. "He's coming for you too Trunks-kun." He grinned evilly.

Trunks backed away a step and the nurse continued to lead him out.

"Don't pay any mind to him sir." She reassured.

Trunks nodded and silently walked down the corridor towards the exit. Despite the growing distance between them he still caught her harsh yet true words.

"After all, he's crazy."

* * *

Author: As my friend told me while I was writing this, Goten can't just be sent to the mental place for the heck of it, he has to be a little crazy at least. So I decided to show u his "crazy" side. I think I probably could've done better but :_shrugs_: this is what u get. So thanks fer reading and always review! :_waves_: ja ne!

-Red-


	9. chapter 8

Summary: Someone has a deep obsession with Trunks and is complicating his life with problems.

Notes: Evil person's back! So the beginning is evil view and then there's a line or something and that means it's normal again. The words _like_ _this_ after the line is the little voice inside his head.

WARNING: This chapter has recently been cleaned by our cleanup crew so it's still slippery and of course will be lemony fresh. :_winks_: Watch yur step.

Author: :_laughs_ _evilly_: Finally the scene you've been waiting for! Well I don't know about all of u but still. This is where u find out about the evil person's obsession with Trunks and how it formed. Enjoy!

* * *

devilburns: :_grins_: Thanks fer the review, always appreciate it!

animeprincess1452: I feel bad for Goten too, I should make him happy at least once mebe. And true, Goten's not totally crazy :_grins_: just a little.

Erica: Hint to who the killer is? :_grins_: I thought it was enough that it was a Z fighter and not totally human, :_thoughtfully_: well I suppose there r only a few humans and I end up killing them so it doesn't give u much. And I'm going to try to update faster 'cus I don't like going this slow either, though school may pose as a prob, but I'll try!

* * *

-----_Flashback_-----

Those innocent days of so long ago, I believe that is when this madness began. That day, that horrible day is burned into my mind. That is when I changed, that is when my innocence was thrown to the wind.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Bulma asked sadly.

"Believe me I want to but the androids are still alive in my time and I need to protect my mother and the other survivors." Mirai Trunks smiled softly

Mirai Trunks, the angel from the future that battled time to come to our rescue. A very fine specimen that one was, not just sexually but in all aspects of a saiyan. He was perfect.

He had fluid grace in battle, every movement he made was like an articulate dance. He moved with the swiftness of a cat, quickly destroying any who got in his way.

I adored him, his strength was something I could only wish for. He would never know this though, I wouldn't let him.

"I'll miss you Trunks!" Gohan sobbed, throwing himself onto the teen from the future.

Friends and family had gathered around the time machine and the time traveling youth, tears running freely as they readied for his departure.

It was sickening, all of them crying over one person's presence. Why did they care so much, he had served his purpose and now it was time to return him to his own timeline.

Finally just to end it all I stepped from the shadows and locked eyes with Trunks, demanding his attention.

He paused in his goodbyes and smiled at me with what I perceived to be adoration. I scowled and he mistakenly took this as an invitation and went to me, grabbing my wrist in his warm hand.

"What do you want?" I frowned.

He made no reply but continued to pull on my arm, leading me away from the others. I glanced back to see their reaction but they were oblivious, simply thinking he wanted to say a private good bye.

_Fools_.

What reason would I have to wish for privacy? They were far from wrong in their assumptions if they thought there could possibly be _anything_ between us.

As he led us deeper into the woods I had finally had enough and my temper snapped, I wrenched my arm from his desperate grip and glared angrily at him.

"I asked you what you wanted." I growled.

He turned to me, a strange light in his blue orbs. "I knew you would come." He said simply.

His response took me by surprise. "What?" I frowned.

He leaned closer to me and grinned. "I knew you would come to say goodbye." He replied.

"I didn't-." I began heatedly.

He roughly pushed my back against a tree and I gasped in surprise, giving him the opportunity he had been trying to achieve.

He firmly captured my mouth in a desperate kiss, trying to persuade my emotions before I did something drastic. Which I was about to do.

I roared and threw him away from me. "What the fuck are you doing?!" I snarled at him.

Despite my obvious lack of interest in him he still watched me hungrily with a look of untold passion as he spread before me in the fallen leaves.

"I know you want me." He purred. "Allow me to pleasure you, it'll be worth your while." He winked.

I stared in amazement at the atrocity of such a suggestion. The mere thought was sickening and to speak it aloud was a horrendous act in itself.

"You sick bastard, why the hell would I want that from you?" I demanded.

He nimbly rose to his feet, his long purple locks chasing shadows across his smooth skin. I firmly stood my ground as he sexily strutted toward me.

"Why _wouldn't_ you?" He asked huskily.

This time I did not object as he firmly took hold of my lips, I was confused by what he was doing, I knew this was wrong yet the sensation was causing my stomach to flutter.

He moaned into the kiss, flicking his tongue across my lips, demanding entrance as he pressed more firmly against me.

My mouth opened hesitantly and he delved his tongue in with frenzied fervor, twisting his digit in a mad dance. Our tongues tangled as I grew bold and a battle for dominance ensued soon after.

Finally he pulled away from me when air was needed, wiping his mouth and grinning cheekily at me.

"Let's try something a little more _fun_." He panted.

I stared numbly as he dropped to his knees in front of me, wrapping his arms around my legs and looking up at me with deep eyes.

He nuzzled my crotch and my erection sprang forth obediently. "Only if you want me to." He said softly, damn well knowing that I wouldn't refuse him now.

I nodded numbly and an evil grin spread across his face as he ripped my pants down to pool around my ankles.

"Hm, no undies? That's kinda sexy." He winked.

I flushed but remained silent, not one hundred percent sure as to what was about to happen.

I was quickly educated though as he closed his mouth around my stiff erection. I tensed at the unfamiliar sensation, my mind running in whirls of a dizzy haze.

My hands tangled into his locks, holding his head in a death grip as he madly twirled his tongue in a dance of pleasure.

I groaned and thrust my hips forward against his face, trying to get more of the sensation of wet velvet which was his mouth.

He felt my need and swallowed as much as he could hold, gently scrapping his teeth against the head of my cock. He bobbed his head and brought me closer than I've ever been to heaven, like an angel committing a sin especially for me.

"Trunks." I hissed.

"Cum for me." He moaned around my length.

I choked at his words which managed to heighten my lust further, the indescribable pleasure pooled in my crotch and still he continued, as though trying to pull my very essence from within me.

"Nn." I shuddered.

My entire body tensed as I reached the peak of my ecstasy, straining as he continued to greedily suck at me until I finally reached completion.

I rose to my toes, rolling with the sensation, trying to get closer to that feeling of holiness. I could not deny my muscles the spasm of pleasure that shot through me and I simply let go.

I exploded into his mouth with a hoarse cry, coating his cheeks and face with semen. He chuckled and pulled away as I weakly lost my balance, falling with a soft thud to the ground.

He locked eyes with me as he licked away the remaining semen from his lips. "Mm." He purred.

I shivered as his actions brought forth the strange stirring in my loins once again. I was panting heavily as my lungs burned for much needed air.

He crawled closer to me, a predatory glint to his eyes. "Now that we're here on the ground, how 'bout I take a turn." He said sensuously.

I nodded slowly, a little hesitant but he had already enticed me with his first actions and I actually trusted him.

"Go ahead Trunks." I whispered, lying before him.

He moved over me, beginning to straddle my waist…

"Trunks-kun?" A small voice called.

I froze. _Gohan_.

Trunks' eyes likewise widened and searched for the voice. Gohan made himself present and the little fucker's face was filled with shock as he saw the position we were in. Served him right for spying.

"Gohan, it's not what it seems." Trunks tried to reassure, I remained silent, uncaring.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked in fear.

This was going no where quickly and I growled as I pushed Trunks off my body, gathering my pants up, I angrily stood and threw Gohan to the ground.

"Why don't you get the hell out of here and let us deal with our business?" I growled in his face.

"But why are you doing this, it isn't right." He denied.

"How about you mind your own damn business and get out of here." I gripped his collar threateningly.

"But this _is_ my business! Trunks is my friend and you're-."

I backhanded him and he flew into a tree, cracking his head against the strong bark and still breaking through. He slid limply to the ground, head lolling against his chest. I brushed off my clothes and stood.

I turned and grinned at Trunks. "I think that took care of him."

Trunks nodded numbly in shock and I draped myself around his shoulders, licking his ear lustfully.

"Now what were you going to show me?" I chuckled.

"I think maybe we should go somewhere more private." He glanced at the battered Gohan. "I don't want anyone else interrupting our fun." He said smiling.

"I completely agree." I murmured, allowing my sexual desires to guide my decisions no matter how wrong.

He took my hand and I did not resist in the least as we rose to the sky. I followed him in the air towards the snowy mountains, frowning in slight hesitance.

"Don't worry, I know about some caves up here, it's so cold here that you could store things in these caves and they'll be preserved for years to come." He informed me.

I nodded, not really interested in a lesson about mountains. We stopped and I looked at the small cave entrance.

"Here?" I asked.

He nodded. "Don't worry about the cold, I'll keep you warm." He reassured.

I smiled at his words and followed him as he pulled my hand.

He led me inside the homey little space and I was in awe at the simple beauty of it as I spied icicles hanging from the ceiling. He was also right about the temperature, it being a lot warmer within the stone walls.

I felt a tickling at my neck and turned to see Trunks standing nude before me, my eyes widened, seeing his true beauty for the fist time.

His body was simply to die for, his abs were rock hard and he flexed his biceps in the dim light arrogantly. My eyes weren't focused on his muscles though, no his little "package" is what caught my attention and believe me, it was no where close to little.

His magnificent cock was standing proudly away from the nestle of lavender curls, I licked my lips in anticipation.

In all, his well tanned, muscled body met up with my expectations but that was to be expected with the perfect creature Mirai was.

He wrapped his arms around me and unfastened my pants, letting them slip to the ground once again. He ran a hand up my chest, leaving my shirt on and lightly thrusting against my back as I was lost to his gentle caresses.

Then, gently he laid me down to the floor, my only protection being my shirt which I welcomed against the frigid breeze.

He hovered above me in all his glory yet I was still having slight misgivings. This was definitely something I was _not_ used to.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick." He soothed as he leaned over me.

I nodded my consent and instead of waiting for any preparation he rolled me onto my stomach and forcefully shoved himself in. I froze in pain, my mind a white blaze of agony.

"T-trunks!" I gasped.

I panicked as the uncomfortable weight filled me and tried to squirm from his grasp.

"I don't think so." He growled and clipped me at the base of my skull.

I cried and fell to my chest onto the cold stones as pain engulfed my head and lower regions.

"You're my fuck toy for now." He hissed into my ear.

This was a nightmare, it had to be. He had been so nice to me, he had actually wanted me hadn't he? But now, now he was just raping me. I don't want this do I? These feelings are wrong!

He rode me wildly, his hips constantly slapping against my bare skin as he sawed in and out. I choked at the sensation, I didn't like it and it felt as though something was burning and tearing within me.

"P-please Trunks." I pleaded for him to slow in his movements.

He ignored my cry and only pounded harder against me, wrenching a pained screech from my pale lips.

I dug my nails into the cold rock beneath me, trying to draw my attention away from his movements. But compared to his continuous thrusts my bleeding fingers were nothing.

It finally got to a point where I weakly managed to ignore everything around me, I didn't want to feel this hurt inside of me. It was too much for my battered mind to dwell on.

I closed my eyes and lay unresponsively as he writhed above me in pleasure. I tightened my muscles in a desperate attempt to appease him and squeezed his shaft forcefully.

He moaned and his hips tightened against me as he jerked, releasing his warm seed deep into my body.

I sighed in relief as he rolled his sweaty body off of me, wincing as he pulled out and the cool air rushed into my abused hole.

His laboring breathing was the only sound to echo back at us from the walls and I shuddered as it brought back the memory of our sin.

He finally coughed and stood, quickly pulling on his clothes against the chill that was beginning to drift in. I remained motionless as he moved around in front of me. He then stopped and allowed himself to relax against the cool rocks, gazing out into the snow.

I watched him standing at the mouth of the cave, his body was still so beautiful in my eyes despite everything and I was ashamed of myself. Only hours before I had been pure but then this _boy_ had come and seduced me into feeling things I never would have felt before.

He had stolen my innocence, everything I stood for, it was all gone because I allowed my lust to consume me. I felt remorseful, it was my fault wasn't it?

No, I wouldn't believe it. He had seduced me, _he_ was the one who was evil.

There had to be a way to make it better, to cure this filthiness that I felt burdened with. What could possibly right this kind of wrong? And then I remembered the one emotion that could cleanse any wound.

"Trunks, do you love me?" I asked hesitantly.

His shoulders stiffened and he turned slowly. "No I don't love you and I never have." He said calmly, void of all emotion.

I was frozen by his cool attitude which only moments before had been caring and warm. "What?" I gasped in shock.

"You heard me." He spat. "I _used_ you, I wanted to see how dense you really were and guess what, you fell for it."

He turned back around and my eyes narrowed to slits. _Used_ me? That bastard used me and he thinks he's going to get away with it?! I don't think so.

I staggered to my feet, clutching my pants to my body. "You fucking whore." I seethed.

"_What_ did you call me?" He glared over his shoulder.

I released a high pitched cackle. "That's all you are Mirai, a dirty little _slut_." I smirked.

He angrily turned, trying to intimidate me with his height. I stood my ground defiantly.

"You had better take that back." He growled.

"Why should I? It's true isn't it, you've probably fucked _all_ the Z fighters." I continued.

His clenched fist shot out, obviously aimed for my head yet I dodged it smoothly.

"Weakling." I said to his face.

He lunged toward me and I easily hit him to the side, grinning as his body rolled and crashed into the cave wall.

He panted as he rose to his knees and turned to glare at me. His final mistake which he soon found out. His eyes widened in horror as I stood above him, large rock in hands.

"Who's the fool now?" I grinned sadistically.

He tried to scream, to plead for his life but I heard none of it as I brought the granite down upon his head with a satisfying crack.

Blood sprayed into my face as his eyes rolled back into his head and his body fell limply to the ground.

I stood poised above him, the bloody rock still in my quivering grasp. This was not good, I never meant for it to go this far.

I hefted his limp torso into my arms and dragged him into the corner of the cave, dropping him unceremoniously into the dirt.

"This is your own fault you know." I glared as I turned to leave.

I stopped at the entrance of the cave. "You should have loved me."

-----_End Flashback_-----

* * *

"Mirai, I'm home." A whispery voice called.

There was no answer and the figure expected none as he strolled into the damp cave. He looked in the corner of the cave where the future boy always waited.

"Morning Trunks, sorry I haven't visited for a while. I suppose you could say I was busy with work." He chuckled. "I'm sure you personally know what happens when I go to "work" with my _clients_."

There was no sound from the hidden prince and the figure shrugged his shoulders. "Not in the mood to talk today? That's fine, maybe later."

He busied himself around the small cave, changing the stale water that had not been touched and the moldy food that had likewise been left alone.

"You know if you don't eat you're going to waste away to nothing, and then where will you be?" The man demanded.

The body remained unmoving and the figure frowned. "What's wrong Trunks, you're not mad at me again are you?" He asked forlornly.

There was still no hint of awareness and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "What have I told you about ignoring me Mirai?" He hissed.

He angrily lunged at the unresponsive form, flipping the body to face him. The dull purple hair spread into the deathly white face as the corpse's neck was wrenched toward the figure.

He gripped the stone hard shoulders and straddled the dead body beneath him.

"It looks like I'm going to have to punish you again." He snarled.

He savagely ripped at the corpse, tearing away any clothing that resisted his insistent tugging. He then stood and admired his work, Trunks' body resembled porcelain, forever frozen in his prime and it was all his.

He dragged the defeated body across the cold stone and then gently laid him to the floor. "My gentle Trunks." He caressed the cool cheek.

He tore away his own clothes and fell back to the corpse's hips. His breathing was already erratic, and he was having trouble keeping in control, he shook his head to clear it and looked into the serene face.

"Remember, this is your fault Trunks, you did this to me." He said through clenched teeth.

Despite such harsh words he gently ran his hands up the cool smooth chest of his captive, sharing his pleasure with Mirai.

"You see Mirai, I _do_ love you. I've kept you safe with me, isn't that considered love?" He whispered as he rained butterfly kisses upon the unmoving chest.

_No, it's a sick obsession._

The man frowned at the voice. "No Trunks, it isn't an obsession, it's love." He insisted.

_You sick freak, what would the others think if they found you like this?_

His eyes blazed. "They won't find out." He growled.

With those words he thrust into the tight hole, expecting some type of response as his thick shaft was buried into the cold depths of Trunks' body. He of course got nothing but continued his ride towards pleasure.

His hand darted out and wrapped around the unresponsive flesh nestled before him in thick purple curls.

"Isn't this good Trunks?" He panted as his hips continued their slow dance.

He continued to "pleasure" the limp flesh but it remained cold and unmoving in his warm hand, despite this he felt himself nearing completion as he felt the tightening in his loins.

"T-trunks." He gasped, nearing completion.

Though Trunks had hurt him the man felt remorse for shaming the youth's body long after death. He cried for the first time in a long time.

Sobbing brokenly, he raped Mirai's body of any innocence he had once possessed, just as he had been treated so long ago.

"I forgive you Mirai, I never blamed you." He cried hoarsely.

He tensed as pleasure coursed through him and he released himself deep into the coldness, for a brief moment warming the body.

He fell weakly onto the body and kissed the cold lips, breathing in deeply.

"I love you Trunks." He sighed in satisfaction.

_I don't love you and I never have._

The man froze at the cryptic words. "You don't mean that." He protested.

_Oh but I do, I used you and guess what, you fell for it._

He screamed in frustration and clenched his head as the memories came to life with a vicious reality.__

"N-no." He shuddered.

_No one loves you, not even the Trunks of this timeline._

His head shot up. "That's where you're wrong." He whispered.

He rose calmly to his feet and gathered his ripped clothes, slipping into the most decent of them. He looked at the frozen corpse of a once beautiful creature, long ago given back to God.

"I don't need you anymore Mirai, you've reminded me that I will soon have my own Trunks so I'm letting you go." He said into the silence.

_You can't get rid of me, no matter how hard you try I'll be in your head._

"You were a nice fuck but I'd rather have the real thing." The figure smirked.

He calmly flew out of the cave which he had spent most of his childhood in.

"Goodbye Mirai Trunks." He called over his shoulder.

He sent a ki blast into the entrance of the cave that had haunted his dreams for so long and continued floating away as the huge explosion behind him rocked the mountain and sent an avalanche down on the village below.

"Hello Trunks Briefs."

* * *

Author: :_laughs_ _evilly_: Did u expect that?! Sorry if that was creepy or whatever, _yes_ Mirai Trunks was dead. Hm, it's gonna seem boring after this, :_shrugs_: oh well. Well, I hope u liked it, please review!

-Red-


	10. chapter 9

Summary: Someone has a deep obsession with Trunks and is complicating his life with problems.

Notes: Everyone view! And lots of killing I guess.

WARNING: Seems like the cooks whipped up a pie, :_dips finger in_: hm, it's only lime though. :_pouts_: And I was so hoping for lemon.

Author: :_laughs_: So much of a twist here, I had to kill of some more people so guess who volunteered? I would like to thank my friend animeprincess1452 for the idea. :_thinks__ to self_: I think this chap is ok I suppose

* * *

animeprincess1452: So sorry I killed off Mirai. :_pouts_: But he was mean to the person, so it's his fault he ended up so evil. Don't worry though, the evil person shall pay!

devilburns: :_grins_: Goku, u haven't guessed him yet. :_grins__ evilly_: though u r getting closer.

* * *

A knock resounded through the house as the front door was assaulted by a firm fist.

"I'm coming!" A voice called from inside the messy house.

The insistent rapping continued.

"I said I'm coming!" The voice yelled, sounding closer.

The door was thrown open and an angry Yamcha popped his head into view. "What the hell do you wa-" He stopped as he saw who his visitor was.

"Yamcha." The man bowed his head.

Yamcha faltered. "Um, hey, what are you doing here?" The scarred warrior wondered.

"Just visiting." Was the brisk reply.

"Hm, well I wouldn't categorize you as the "visiting" type but come on in I guess." He shrugged.

The door was opened wider to allow the visitor in who made a beeline towards the welcoming couch, taking a firm seat and looking up at his host expectantly.

"Are you thirsty or something?" Yamcha asked hesitantly.

"Water."

"Okay then, wait a sec and I'll go get you something to drink. I'll be back in a few, I need to do something upstairs real quick." Yamcha said, turning towards the kitchen.

As soon as he left a tiny form appeared in the room. The flying cat grinned cheerily as she spied the familiar face waiting patiently and swooped down to float in front of his face.

"Hi there!" She greeted loudly.

The man frowned at her high pitched voice and nodded in her direction.

"So how have you been?" Puar squeaked.

"Fine actually." He replied.

"Really, that's nice." She said happily. "I'm surprised with everything that's been going on, everyone has been sad lately."

"Well they have reason to." He said.

"Oh yeah with the murders!" Puar agreed.

"Exactly." He said shortly.

"Isn't it so sad how everyone is dying?" Puar said to herself. "Do you ever wonder who's going to be next?"

"No." The man said bowing his head, in the process shielding his face in shadows.

"Oh, why? Aren't you ever afraid you could be next?" Puar asked curiously.

"I don't wonder because I always _know_ who will die next." He grinned, teeth flashing.

"What? How?" She cocked her head in confusion.

The figure remained silent and Puar drifted closer to his bowed face.

"I asked you a question." Puar said indignantly.

His head snapped up, revealing mad eyes. "It's because _I'm_ the one doing the killing." He laughed.

Puar's beady little eyes widened in shock. "What?!" She screamed.

"Yes little kitty, and you're next." The man growled.

Puar backed away in terror. "Yam-!" She tried to scream.

"Don't think so little fuzz ball." He snarled.

With lightning quick reflexes he snatched the cat from the air and hurled her to the ground with a sick crack as her skull came in forceful contact with the wooden flooring.

"It seems you're next on my list." He grinned above the writhing creature.

"No, please don't hurt me." She whimpered.

"Should have thought of that before, it seems my Trunks doesn't like you." The man shook his head mockingly.

"Trunks?" Puar squeaked.

"I saw you that day, you surprised him and then your stupid little voice hurt his precious hearing." The man said, eyes flickering crazily.

"What are you talking about? That day when we found Videl and Pan?" The cat wondered.

"Yes, and this conversation is just prolonging your life so we had better cut it short." He said impatiently.

He picked the shape-shifter up by her tail and swung her into view.

"Now what to do with you." He purred.

"Get away from me!" She screamed and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn with those shifting powers." He growled as he rubbed his eyes against the stinging mist.

A fist shot out and caught him on the chin, sending him reeling. He fell onto his back and glared up at the mirror image of himself.

"Very good cat, the form of your killer." He sneered.

"You want to fight me?" Puar hissed.

"Gladly." The man replied, jumping to his feet.

He kicked his foot forward, catching his duplicate hard in the shin and bringing the cat to her knees.

"Not a very good fighter now are we? You shame my body with such ignorance." The figure said.

Puar glared up hatefully at the man and hissed as a cat would to ward away enemies, which looked very strange in the form she was currently holding.

The figure grinned and held out a beckoning hand. "Here kitty kitty." He sneered.

She growled at his hand and he moved forward quickly, pinching the base of her neck and rendering her immobile.

"Change back." The man demanded, gripping her neck forcefully.

She whimpered, thinking that if she complied with his wishes she would be released. A cloud of smoke filled the room once more and the shape-shifter was lifted by her tail into the air.

"There's a good kitty." He purred. "But you still disobeyed me and will pay the price.

He tangled his fingers in the fur at her neck and shoved his glowing hand against her mouth, grinning evilly as her eyes widened, knowing what was to come.

"Good bye little kitty." He chuckled.

With that he released his energy into Puar's tiny body and watched with glee as her body vibrated and glowed from the attack. She writhed in agony as her insides were quickly disintegrated by his ki.

Finally a muted pop broke forth and Puar stilled in his grasp, head lolling against his tapered fingers. He squeezed her soft neck once more to make sure his job was complete and smiled to himself.

"Such a pretty kitty." He said softly as he stroked the still head.

A small amount of smoke stemmed from her mouth as he released her body and she fell to the ground in a still heap, eyes wide and unseeing. A tiny trickle of blood dripped past her wide mouth and her killer grinned.

"That's all the blood you have to offer me little one, surely you have more." He pouted.

He gathered more energy in his hand and aimed for the remains of the shape-shifter.

"Let's see that beautiful crimson I know you have." He cackled.

The body burst as the attack made its mark and the room was showered with blood. Crimson spattered the walls and furniture and the man just laughed. Soft thuds were heard as furry pieces of skin rained from the ceiling.

"Ah, now _this_ feels like home." He sighed as he once again took his seat.

A few moments later he heard Yamcha making his way into the room.

"I have soda and I also brought your wate-." He broke off as his vision was hit by the gory sight.

The refreshments were dropped to the ground as the figure turned slowly to Yamcha.

"I love what you've done to the place." The form on the couch grinned.

"What the fuck happened?" Yamcha choked as he surveyed the scene before him.

"So sorry about your little cat there." The silky voice whispered. "But her voice was grating on my nerves."

Yamcha turned quickly to face Puar's killer who was still sitting calmly before him.

"What have you done?" He demanded.

"As I told you before, I didn't like your cat." The man grinned.

"You're the killer everyone's been looking for aren't you?" Yamcha accused, voice quivering with nervousness.

The figure merely grinned, eyes flashing.

"You mean you killed Videl and Pan?" Yamcha gasped.

"They got in my way." The man shrugged.

"Got in your way?! Do you hear yourself talking?" Yamcha spluttered. "You killed them for no reason!"

"I suppose if that will put your little mind to rest then yes, they died in vain." He shrugged.

Yamcha looked at the being before him in disgust. "What has happened to you, why are you doing this?"

The man stood, hovering dangerously. "You really want to know? I love to see their blood." He purred seductively.

Yamcha backed away in disgust. "You're a sick freak you know that?" He spat.

"I'm a freak because I love the taste of their blood on my tongue?" He licked his chops. "Because I love the way the warm crimson slips down my throat? Such sweet nectar and I have become addicted to its silky smoothness."

"What the fuck do you want you twisted bastard?" Yamcha choked.

"I'm here for Trunks, you've been trying to claim my mate." He growled.

"Your mate?" Yamcha gasped.

"You've been watching my Trunks haven't you?" The man hissed again.

"He's not yours, you already have someone else!" Yamcha snapped defensively.

"Hn, mind your business, I take care of mine." He replied.

"Well I can look at whomever I please, Trunks isn't yours." Yamcha sneered.

The figure shook his head, waving his finger disapprovingly. "Sorry but you are indeed wrong, Trunks is mine." He said flatly.

He cackled evilly, eyes flashing as he lunged forward. Yamcha saw this and dodged quickly before he could be dragged down. The attacker skid to a stop and crouched before the weaker fighter.

"You should remember that I'm one of the Z fighters too." Yamcha panted slightly.

The figure smirked. "You're human, you will be defeated." He shook his head. "You have done nothing to help the Earth, and are a weak."

"I can hold my own so don't worry about me." Yamcha crouched defensively.

"Your power is nothing compared to mine though." The man grinned.

Before Yamcha could react a ki blast had been shot at his chest and he flew into the wall, sliding down with a groan.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" His attacker sniggered.

Yamcha dizzily rose to his feet and staggered toward his onetime ally. "Bastard, I'm gonna tell everyone your dirty little secret." He hissed.

His attacker straightened from his offensive posture and frowned. "Now now, that's not very nice." He pouted.

"You think I give a damn if I'm being nice or not?! You killed my fucking friends!" Yamcha roared.

"Ah, but they're my friends too." He smirked.

Yamcha leaped forward with a growl and managed to pin the struggling form beneath him. "You see that, you're not too strong now." He spat.

He punched the smooth face with all his might, wrenching a low growl past bared teeth from the body below him. He continued to pound at the man beneath him, allowing his anger to take over his limbs.

"You fucking killed Puar you psycho bastard, what did she ever do to you?!" Yamcha sobbed.

The broken face cracked a grin. "She was born." He chuckled as he spit out blood.

The man was battered, his face a mass of bruises because though Yamcha was indeed human, he was still powerful enough to be a challenge. He glared at Yamcha through a swollen black eye, still flaming with a crazy light.

"Weakling, finish what you started." He spat.

Yamcha screamed as the figure taunted him and ran his fist through the man's gut, spraying himself with blood in the process. His eyes widened and he pushed away from the body quickly.

"Damn, now look what I've done." He cursed.

He rose to shaky feet and fumbled for the phone attached to the wall. His quivering finger managed to dial the correct number and he fearfully waited for the click and voice on the other line.

"Nine, one, one emergency hotline. Please state your problem." A woman said as she answered.

"Listen, some asshole attacked me and my roommate, my friend is dead but I killed the guy that did it." Yamcha said breathlessly.

"We will be sending a squad car over immediately." She chirped.

He clicked the receiver down quickly and rested his head against the wall. "This is a shitty day." He sighed.

"Well I suppose I would say that the day I died too." A cryptic voice said behind him.

Yamcha froze and made to turn but was stopped by a forceful hand that gripped his throat tightly. He was flipped onto his back and shoved into the wall.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Warm breath whispered into his ear.

"I. Shot. You." Yamcha managed to gasp as his air was cut off.

"Hm, yes and you ruined my favorite shirt in the process." The figure grinned. "Sensu beans work wonders."

Yamcha's eyes bulged in their sockets as the death grip he was in was tightened even more. "B-bastard." He hiccupped.

The man shook his head gently and placed a soft finger on paling lips to silence the ex-bandit. "Just sleep now." He whispered.

He then leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Yamcha's own, releasing any pent up air in his victim's cheeks while his tongue forced its way in. He moaned into the moist mouth and pulled away slowly, licking his lips. "I just love the taste of death." He grinned seductively.

Yamcha struggled, legs kicking feebly as air was denied him. His numb fingers scrabbled weakly at the brawny arms supporting him, trying to break the choking hold but to no avail.

"Hm, I suppose I shouldn't be so cruel to you, after all you're a better looker than my last victims." He purred.

Yamcha by then was losing color in his face and could do nothing as his pants were ripped from his body. He was still pressed firmly against the wall, feet hovering as his captor took hold of him. He stiffened as he felt the rough brush of fingers against his cock yet a moan still escaped his lips, wasting yet even more of his supply of air.

"Doesn't that feel good?" The man purred as he leaned into Yamcha's chest.

Yamcha shuddered and against his will and grew hard in the mad man's hand. Unconsciously his hips began thrusting into the warm hand.

"That's a good boy, just let the pleasure take over everything."

His smooth hand glided over the tip of the erected cock, stopping to dip his fingertips in the slit and come away with the delicious nectar. He brought his hand to his lips and snaked his tongue out to lap it off his fingers.

"Doesn't satisfy my craving for blood but just as sweet." He winked.

Yamcha moaned and the grip on his neck was loosened. He filled his lungs with much needed air, only to be expelled as he was kicked in his gut. He groaned in pain and fell forward into the strong arms supporting him.

"Let's make you look pretty before you die." His soon to be killer smiled.

He made no protest as his arms were spread out from his body and energy cuffs were placed around his wrists. His legs were next to being spread and likewise locked to the wall.

"There now, perfect." The man grinned.

Yamcha's head lolled on his shoulder weakly, he knew he couldn't escape now and had given in to his fate. A hand ran down his chest and his eyes sought the face before him.

"Why?" He whispered.

"I take pleasure in other people's pain I suppose." The man shrugged. "But now I will share that pleasure with you." He smiled.

His hand dropped back to Yamcha's crotch and a gently finger ran down his full length, stopping at the head once again. He rubbed gently at the moist skin and at the same time fondled his balls nestled slightly lower. Yamcha struggled to keep his lips tightly closed, not wanting to make any sound that would give hint to his true pleasure.

"Give up the tough guy act Yamcha, we both know you're enjoying this." His captor chuckled as his hand continued its lazy motion.

"Never." Yamcha whispered past clenched teeth.

"Oh really? Well that's too bad because I want to hear you scream." The man whispered, leaning close to his face.

The hand tightened its hold and Yamcha hissed in a mix of pleasure and pain as his more sensitive area was attacked. The clenched hand began moving up and down across his heat and the once gently fingers on his sac were now a pinching force.

"Nn, no!" He gasped.

"You don't like me pleasuring you?" The seductive voice pouted.

"This is wrong." Yamcha panted as his legs tightened with each stroke.

"Hm, then I suppose we will just have to end this." The man said calmly.

The warmth left Yamcha's balls and an arm was snaked around his waist.

"W-what are you doing?" He panicked.

"Ending this sooner as I said." The figure replied coolly.

The hand came to his ass and before he could move two fingers were roughly shoved into his tightness. He screamed and tried to escape the prodding digits but he was still securely fastened to the wall.

The fingers delved deeper and then pushed up, hitting his prostate. All of his muscles clenched in surprise as a shock of pleasure jolted through him. Then he was like putty and melted into the touch, is entire being focused on these minute things.

The talented hand had not stopped it's movements on his erection and the added pressure in his prostate soon brought him to eternal bliss. His entire body stiffened as he reached his peak, hovering over the edge and then just diving into it as he rode the wild race of pleasure.

"Nn, yes!" He roared, shooting out his seed into the awaiting hand.

The figure smirked and after a few more firm strokes, brought his sticky hand to Yamcha's face. "Now that you have been taken care of I have no use for you." He said simply

His hand slowly wrapped around Yamcha's neck, his slippery palm coming in contact with the quivering throat, feeling the muscles contract uneasily.

"I grow bored of you, it is time to end this." The man sighed tiredly.

Yamcha made no sound, eyes slightly unfocused, undoubtedly still buzzed from his recent orgasm. The stiff hand deftly crunched Yamcha's neck and the figure grinned as the skin caved in around the broken bone. Blood bubbled forth past Yamcha's frozen scream and trickled down his still chest as his head lolled forward.

"Ah, such a delicious scent." His killer breathed in deeply and lovingly.

Police sirens blared outside and the man calmly looked towards the door. He heard footsteps approaching and turned back to the dead body still in his grasp.

"Well it was fun, thanks for the water." He chuckled.

His fingers loosened their hold and he lightly stepped away from the hanging body. He then walked over to the couch and picked up the small water bottle.

"We'll have to do this again." He waved to the bloody interior.

He calmly walked to the back door and let himself out, taking to the sky and leaving behind another fallen warrior.

* * *

Author: :_laughs evilly_: Aw, did I kill off one of yur suspects? I was only gonna kill Puar but then my friend suggested both and I thought it would be a wonderful twist. :_cheers_: My friend Camaro helped me with this chap too. Sorry if it was crap though, I wasn't in the "violent" mood :_pouts_: Well at least I killed more people. Until next time! ja ne!

-Red-


	11. chapter 10

Ha-ha! I updated sooner then u would have thought ne? Well I don't like going slow so I'm trying to get to where we stopped! Hold on a bit more peoples!

Notes: Everyone view! Nothing much else to worry about fer now.

Author: Blah, blah, just a lot of talking. It's kinda important talking though, well sorta. Just don't fall asleep! :_readies pillow_: Enjoy!

* * *

kynight: :_grins_: I'm glad u decided to review :_winces_: and hate to break it to u but we don't find out who it is until the last chap, :_pouts_: it kills it if u know before though! Almost there though! 

Tilea: :_grins_: I was wondering who u were by the name. :_laughs_: I'm glad I'm doing my job right, though you'll probably be angry at who it is :_thoughtfully_: I don't remember if u ever guessed him though. :_perks up_: But I think we're almost to where I left off! Just a few more chaps! (like 2 mebe, counting this one, so really only one)

animeprincess1452: :_grins_: We're almost there! Just this one and the next and then I think we'll be where we left off! Hope u can wait a little bit more, I'll try to update fast.

Erica: :_l__aughs_: U reviewed just in time, I was going to update today. :_grins_: Which part did u find "ew"? :_chuckles_: My friend did mention I get a bit descriptive sometimes though.

* * *

"No I'm here to see Goten Son." Trunks said impatiently. 

"Sun?" The ditzy girl giggled.

Trunks growled under his breath and counted to ten. "Goten. Son. I've been coming here for the past ten years, I think I would know who I'm talking about." Trunks said.

She looked at her computer and shook her head. "That may be true Mr. Briefs but I don't have any information on a Mr. Goten Son." The girl said.

Trunks sighed and turned to the person waiting patiently beside him. "I'm so sorry, it doesn't usually take this long." He apologized.

Gohan smiled knowingly. "It's alright, I have all day." He chuckled lightly.

Trunks snorted. "Yeah, well I don't." He said in annoyance.

He turned back to the newly hired youth behind the admittance counter and managed not to show his disgust. The girl was a red haired beauty with blue eyes yet she was a total airhead and had managed to annoy Trunks which was never good.

"Can we just be let in, because as much as I enjoy standing here arguing with you whether or not my friend exists, I really need to see him." Trunks managed to say past clenched teeth.

The girl pouted. "Oh fine, you can go in." She relented.

"Thank you." Trunks sighed.

The doors buzzed open, admitting the two boys into the hallway and they briskly walked past the perky girl.

After they had bypassed a few doors Gohan finally broke the silence settling between them.

"You _do_ know that she was trying to flirt with you right?" He smiled.

Trunks scowled and continued his brisk gait. "Of course, and she was doing a lousy job of it too." He snorted.

"You weren't interested at all?" Gohan asked.

"I already told you, I only want Goten." Trunks replied firmly.

Gohan held up his hands, hearing the underlying growl in Trunks response. "I'm not pushing, I'm just thinking about Bulma and her reaction to your preferences." He said.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "She told you to talk to me didn't she?" He spared a glance over his shoulder.

Gohan smiled. "Uh, yeah." He said sheepishly.

"Well I could care less what she thinks, it's none of her business." Trunks said flatly.

"I suppose you're right." Gohan relented.

Trunks stopped and looked at his longtime friend. "Gohan, are you sure you're up to a visit?" He asked softly.

Trunks knew that Gohan was still hurting from his family's death and he sympathized with the broken man. Even after these few weeks that had passed his face had remained pale and his dark orbs had lost any shine they had once possessed.

Trunks had been more than a little surprised when the brainy Son had asked to accompany him on one of his daily visits with Goten. He had of course readily agreed though, knowing that Gohan needed to spend time with others instead of the haunting memories he was constantly plagued with.

This was also good for Goten, Trunks had been trying in any possible way to show him that his family still cared for him though they both knew otherwise. In fact, Goten's number of visitors had diminished until only Trunks paid any mind to the trapped boy's condition.

And in fact Goten's condition was improving immensely. His medication had been reduced considerably and he rarely had a day when he would have an episode.

Which was also why Trunks had agreed to Gohan's visit. Though he hadn't told anyone about Goten's tantrum he had thrown he had been hesitant about others seeing his friend. He felt that Goten was now well enough to have more visitors than just himself.

Gohan smiled slightly. "I'm fine Trunks, I really want to see my brother, and it's been a long time since my last visit." He said almost apologetically.

"I know that Gohan, but I'm not sure if you're ready to be out yet." Trunks said.

"Well I'm out now so let's go in." He replied.

"What?" Trunks frowned.

He turned and realized that he had stopped in front of Goten's door, he turned and grinned sheepishly. "I guess I've been here so much that my body automatically takes me to where I want to be." He chuckled.

"Well at least you'll never get lost." Gohan winked.

Trunks shivered. "Yeah, you wouldn't want to get lost in a place like this." He looked at the ceiling, listening to the muffled thumps and moans around them.

"Do you think he's expecting us?" Gohan asked, eyeing the door.

"Probably, I always come around this time." Trunks replied and gripped the doorknob.

He peeked around the door and saw his dark haired friend sitting quietly in the newly melded chair next to the bed. He sensed Trunks and raised his head to greet him with a small smile.

"Hey Goten, I brought someone else to visit with me today." Trunks said happily.

Goten looked past him and spied Gohan. He remained silent and merely stared at his elder brother as though waiting for a sign. Trunks ignored this and sat on the bed in his usual position.

Gohan smiled and waved as he came into the room and stood above Trunks. "Hey Goten." He greeted.

Goten's eye twitched slightly and he bowed his head, hiding his face in shadows. "Sorry about your wife and kid." He said.

Gohan smiled slightly. "It's okay."

Goten remained silent and Trunks sighed, already the visit was going bad.

"So Goten, how was your day so far?" He tried to start up a conversation.

Goten smirked. "Well besides staring at these four walls for hours on end my day was pretty good."

Trunks frowned. "I was just trying to start up a friendly conversation." He said softly.

"You should treat your friend better Goten, he's been there for you ever since you arrived here." Gohan said coolly.

Goten's head shot up and he glared at his brother. "Shut up." He spat.

"Goten!" Trunks protested.

Gohan waved his hand. "No, let him talk."

Goten growled at Gohan's calm facade. "I don't need to hear your crap about my life, you have no right to tell me what to do." He snarled.

"And I'm not trying to." Gohan replied. "I've always been there to help you, not push you."

"Fucking liar, you've never helped me!" Goten screamed.

Trunks eyed the door nervously. "Goten please calm down before someone comes." He warned.

Goten barked hoarsely. "Don't worry about that Trunks, no one ever comes believe me." He said, eyes flashing strangely.

"What do you mean?" Trunks frowned.

"That night they found the body." Goten leaned closer to his friend. "Do you think they came then? When her fucking corpse was hanging over my bed?!"

"Goten!" Gohan snapped.

"No! He wants to know so I'll tell him." Goten grinned.

Gohan scowled disapprovingly. "I'm warning you Goten, don't say anything else." He said darkly.

Goten ignored his empty threat and looked back to his wide eyed friend. "I screamed Trunks, all night I screamed and no one ever came for me then. Do you want to know why?" He whispered.

Trunks shivered despite himself. "Why?" He choked.

Goten tapped his skull with his index. "Because I'm crazy." He chuckled.

"No Goten you're not." Trunks denied.

"Oh but I am little Trunks, I'm insane, that's why you've locked me up in here isn't it?" Goten laughed crazily.

"Goten I didn't lock you up here, I want you out as much as you do." He protested.

"He told me Trunks, he _told_ me that you put me in here!" Goten raged as he gripped Trunks' collar painfully.

"Who Goten? Who told you this?" Trunks whispered.

Goten opened his mouth to speak but suddenly his eyes rolled into his head and his grip loosened. Trunks looked over his shoulder to see a nurse pulling away with a needle.

"Thank you for alerting me to this little problem Mr. Son." She nodded to Gohan.

Goten was gently placed onto the bed and Trunks scooted over to make room, mind still confused as to what had happened.

Trunks frowned. "You went to get a nurse?" He asked.

Gohan nodded. "I didn't want him hurting himself or you." He said firmly.

Trunks rose and shook his head. "I didn't even hear you leave."

"Doesn't matter, I think we should leave him now." Gohan helped him stand.

Trunks glanced back at his now immobile friend. "Yeah, you're probably right."

The nurse ushered them out and they calmly strolled the hallways again.

"Is he usually on edge like that?" Gohan wondered.

Trunks sighed. "I don't know what came over him, he's usually so much better."

"Well maybe my presence unnerved him." Gohan said thoughtfully.

"But you're his brother." Trunks protested.

"What I meant to say is that since you're the only outside contact he's had in a while maybe he's permanently shunned everyone else." Gohan smiled gently.

"That can't be good for him though." Trunks said sadly.

"Well we'll have to play it by ear and see what he does in the future." Gohan said. "But for now, what are we going to do?" He asked.

Trunks took a deep breath. "Well I suppose we can go to my house and grab a bite to eat." He suggested tiredly.

Gohan smiled. "I think that would be good."

They made it out to the parking lot and buckled into Gohan's car, the elder taking the wheel, pulled them out of the parking lot.

"How have things been?" Gohan asked as he drove.

Trunks moved his vision from the open window and looked to the serious man beside him. "You know, same old same old." He shrugged.

Gohan grinned. "Nothing new huh?"

"Nah, just the usual. Mom trying to push me into the business, my father ignoring me and my bratty little sister annoying the heck out of me." He smiled.

"I know what that can be like with the younger siblings." Gohan said knowingly.

"Actually I think Goten would be worse to have then Bra." Trunks chuckled. "We were a handful when we were little."

"Tell me about it." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"I remember all the trouble we would get into and then all the adults would be yelling. I think the most fun we had was when we were Gotenks." Trunks smiled in remembrance.

"That guy?" Gohan asked incredulously.

"He was so cool!" Trunks argued.

"He was trouble and too cocky for his own good." Gohan said.

"Yeah, but we had fun. I think the last time we actually had fun was that time at the la-." Trunks froze.

"The time at the what? Lake?" Gohan frowned.

Trunks sighed. "Yeah, and that's when all this crap started too."

The car pulled into the Capsule Corp driveway and Gohan parked smoothly.

"Well I suppose all good things must come to an end." He said wisely as he left the car.

Trunks followed and gasped in shock as he was tackled to the ground.

"What the heck?" He choked. "Bra?"

"Where have you been, you promised to play with me!" She said angrily.

"I was visiting Goten!" Trunks protested as he lifted her into his arms.

"I don't care!" She snapped.

Gohan watched in amusement. "You never can get through to little kids."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

"Just did." Gohan winked and turned into the house.

Trunks carried his younger sibling into the house only to be greeted by an older version of the blue haired angel.

"Hey mom." Trunks greeted.

"I haven't seen you all day Trunks, what brings you home so early?" She smiled.

"We're here for the grub." He replied, releasing his sister only to watch her run outside once again.

"Well pull up a chair and I'll get you guys some snacks." Bulma replied as any good hostess would.

Trunks and Gohan made their way to the dining room and sat themselves at the family table. A low hum was heard through the house and Trunks cracked a grin.

"Well it seems like my father is here." He said dryly.

"He's been here all day." Bulma said as she brandished a plate of sandwiches and soda.

"Cool, thanks mom." Trunks chirped, eyeing the food.

"Thank you Bulma-san." Gohan bowed politely.

"Anytime boys, it's a pleasure having people over whom I can feed. Saiyans always need a lot to eat." She winked.

Trunks scrunched up his face. "Mom, you're embarrassing me." He pouted.

"That's what mom's are supposed to do sweetie." Bulma pinched his cheek.

Trunks groaned and then sighed in relief as the phone rang.

"Oh, excuse me while I get that." Bulma smiled. "I'm not finished with you yet Trunks." She winked.

Trunks nodded patiently as his mother answered the phone and returned himself to his food. Gohan likewise followed suit.

"So Gohan, what have you been up to lately?" Trunks asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

Gohan shrugged and took a swig of his soda. "I pretty much just hang out in the mountains, the scenery is really relaxing up there."

Trunks nodded and watched his mother from the corner of his eye. He frowned as her back stiffened and the smell of dread rolled off her in nauseating waves.

"Something's up." Trunks nodded toward the scientist.

Gohan looked up and glanced at the blue haired woman as she brought a startled hand to her throat.

"Yes, thank you." Bulma said jerkily as the conversation obviously came to an end.

She shakily hung up the phone and turned to the two boys sitting quizzically at the table.

"Mom?" Trunks asked worriedly.

"The police just found Yamcha and Puar murdered in their home." She said in a daze.

"What?" Trunks gasped.

Bulma nodded and sat down heavily in a chair. "I can't believe this is happening." She whispered.

Trunks went to his mother and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "It's okay mom." He soothed, knowing the two had been close.

Her eyes remained dry and she nodded numbly. "I just can't believe he was killed. So many people that we know are dying."

"I know what you mean." Gohan bowed his head.

Bulma turned stricken eyes to the grieving Son. "I'm so sorry Gohan, I know you've suffered the most." She apologized.

"No, it's alright." He shook his head frowning. "None of them deserved this."

"You watch these kinds of things on the news all the time but it's just so different when you know the people who are dying." Bulma whimpered.

"I know mom." Trunks rubbed her back gently.

Bulma sighed and stood bravely. "I suppose your father must know." She said softly.

She went to the gravitation chamber and knocked on the door. "Vegeta!" She called.

"What is it Onna?" A growl was heard.

"I have bad news, come into the dining room." She said through the door and returned to the boys.

The loud humming cut off and a whoosh was heard as the door slide open, giving light to the destruction inside.

Vegeta strolled out of the gravity room with a towel draped around his neck and lightly gripped his water bottle in a tanned fist.

"What is so important that you have the need to tell me?" He demanded.

"Vegeta, Yamcha was murdered." Bulma said morbidly.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question. "You interrupted my training to tell me that?" He scoffed.

"Vegeta! Yamcha was my friend!" Bulma snapped, she glared angrily at the man she loved. "We are going to his funeral."

"Hn."

Vegeta moved away from them, storming into the other room and busied himself in the kitchen. Angry mumbling could be heard and Trunks winced at the murderous clang of pots and pans.

An uncomfortable silence rested between the three, each lost in their own morbid thoughts of the recent murders. Finally the scientist broke the quiet.

Bulma sighed and brushed her hair from her face. "So what brings you boys over here?" She asked somewhat sadly.

"Well we just came back from visiting Goten." Trunks supplied.

"Really? I was just thinking of him not too long ago." She said. "How is he?"

Trunks' eyes lit up. "Well on a lighter note he's doing really well."

Bulma nodded. "That's what I've heard. You know, I've been thinking, since Goten is doing so much better why doesn't he come stay with us?" She suggested.

Trunks stared at her in amazement. "What?" He whispered.

"Sure, I mean, with my high status I'm positive I can persuade the doctors to release him to our care." She smiled softly.

"Are you sure Bulma? I wouldn't want my brother to impose." Gohan frowned.

Bulma waved her hand. "Of course! Goten is practically family and I hate seeing the poor boy in that horrible place." She said.

"Mom, you don't know how much this means to me!" Trunks cried, embracing his mother in a tight hug.

Bulma patted his head lightly. "Well by your reaction I'm sure I do." She choked jokingly.

Trunks pulled away with tears in his eyes. "This is the best day ever, I can't wait to tell Goten!" He said joyously.

Vegeta returned to the occupied room and scowled. "You're really going to bring that thing to live here?" He asked rudely.

"Vegeta, you had better watch your mouth, he'll be my guest in _my_ house." Bulma said.

"That spawn of Kakarot's could rot in that place for all I care." Vegeta sneered. "But I don't want him here."

"Well too bad Vegeta, this is my house and my company. That little boy is coming to live with us if it's the last thing I do." Bulma replied scathingly.

"It just may be if you don't watch that thing you call a mouth." Vegeta said over his shoulder as he calmly walked out of the room.

Bulma growled. "The nerve of him!" She threw her hands in the air.

Gohan glared at the path Vegeta had taken and Trunks hid his face in shame, embarrassed at his father's reaction.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that Gohan." He sighed.

Gohan turned and smiled understandingly. "It's okay Trunks, I know how Vegeta is."

"It's doesn't matter, he has no right talking about your family that way." Bulma said angrily. "I'll have a little talk with him later."

Trunks stretched. "Well mom, I think I'm going to go tell Goten the great news." He said brimming with energy.

"That's fine dear, just don't be home too late." Bulma nodded. "And you Gohan?"

Gohan grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "I think I'm just going to go home, maybe visit my parents. I suppose someone will have to break the news to them about Yamcha, their phone hasn't been working lately." He shrugged.

"Well I hope you both have fun." Bulma smiled. "Good luck Gohan."

Gohan nodded and waved his farewell. "See you again soon."

"Yeah, me too mom. Bye!" Trunks called as he raced out the door.

Bulma shook her head smiling. "Boys."

* * *

Author: :_wakes up from nap_: Is it done? Oh! :_sighs_: I know, so boring, but u need this to get to the next action! Bleh and I chopped some stuff out to make it shorter. Don't worry, :_cheers_: I'll make it up to u and kill people! K then, ja ne! 

-Red-


	12. chapter 11

Peoples I lied to u! Instead of putting a chap before this I decided to just post the one we left off at. Finally we have made it to where we were before! This is the chap u never got to see!

Notes: Still Everyone's view! And blood, don't forget the murder! (very gory so watch out for that too I guess)

Author: Let the killing begin! Well this is to make up for the chap before which was a total dud. Remember that a few weeks've gone by too since Yamcha's cut off, this is sorta jumpy I guess.

* * *

devilburns: :_grins_: Oh how I want to say. 

animeprincess1452: :_laughs_: U should know me by now, I never make stuff easy for Goten, so I'm cutting off his "savior" as I like to call her. It'll work out though so don't worry!

Tilea: :_grins_: Cool that u got yur bro guessing too. :_smiles_: Like I said at the top, we're finally here so u don't have to go through the old stuff anymore!

* * *

Bulma shifted her purse onto her shoulder and looked to the woman beside her. 

"I'm so happy you decided to come with me Chi-Chi." Bulma smiled.

The brilliant scientist and saiyan mother had planned their little escapade a few weeks after learning of Yamcha's death, leaving time to mourn, they had been forced to put their plans on hold until now.

Bulma also planned on telling Chi-Chi about her plans for Goten while they were out though the other woman was oblivious at the moment.

"Well of course! I needed to get out of the house anyways, nothing but cleaning and taking care of my lazy husband." The loud woman laughed.

"Well before we go on our little shopping trip I need to make sure Bra isn't going to be here by herself." Bulma said as she moved toward the phone.

"I'll wait in the living room." Chi-Chi replied.

The raven haired woman strolled into the spacious room and made herself comfortable on the couch. While she sat in the silence waiting for her friend to return, she glanced at the family portraits scattered on the walls.

"Pictures turned out good didn't they?" A voice rumbled behind her.

Chi-Chi turned in surprise and smiled at the being. "Yes, I love the way everyone's faces just glow." She said.

The man just nodded. "Waiting for Bulma?" He questioned.

Chi-Chi nodded. "I'm surprised you're here, I thought you would be with Goku." She said.

"No, I decided to come back here." He said. "I need to talk with Bulma."

"Well she's using the phone if you wanted to talk to her." Chi-Chi replied.

The man nodded shortly and stepped around the couch, making his way toward the room the blue haired scientist was currently residing in.

He walked in silently, catching the last bits of the conversation.

"Are you sure you can't come over and watch her?" Bulma sighed into the phone.

She listened with her head cocked to the side and nodded to herself.

"No that's fine, thank you anyways. Bye." She pulled the phone away.

She hung it up deftly and stamped her foot slightly.

"Damn, I need a babysitter." She growled.

"I don't think that will be necessary." The man made himself known.

"Hm?" Bulma turned. "Oh, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Taking out the trash." He smirked.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly what I said, I've come to kill you." He grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny. Listen, as much as I would like to have this conversation, Chi-Chi and I are going out." Bulma tried to brush past the person.

"Don't think so." The man shook his head smiling. "You see, you're making my job harder with your insistent urge to help people."

"What are you talking about? What job?" She demanded angrily.

"You don't know?" He said, mocking surprise. "Why, I'm after Trunks."

"My baby? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Bulma's eyes narrowed.

"I don't have time to tell you all the details but Trunks is mine and that little runt of a Son is in my way. I thought that by his present location he would pose as no problem but you have proven otherwise." He said.

"Why would you say that?" Bulma asked in shock.

"You're trying to release him aren't you?" The man demanded. "This does not bode well for my plans so I must stop you." He shrugged.

"I am the head of Capsule Corporation, you think you can come in here and take that away?" She laughed.

"As I said before, I do not plan on taking your title in the business world, I'm here to take your life." He said moving forward.

Bulma backed a step, now becoming worried. "Does Chi-Chi know you're here?" She whimpered.

"Of course, I said hello on my way in." He grinned viciously. "Don't worry, she's next on my list."

Bulma's eyes widened considerably. "You mean you've been behind all this? All this time it's been you?" She gasped.

He flourished his arms and bowed. "The one and only." He snickered.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Bulma demanded.

"You humans are fools, do you realize this?" He asked. "Instead of running for your lives, you decide rather to question the one who has come to kill you."

Bulma opened her mouth to scream but a well placed kick to her stomach expelled any air she had gathered. She soon found the killer at her back, twisting her arms behind her while stroking her hair lovingly.

"It was fun while it lasted but I never did like you." He said twisting her arms more and wrenching a pained gasp from the doomed woman.

"Bastard." She hissed.

"So I've heard from a number of people." He purred.

Bulma turned her head away from his face and made a quick decision, knowing that her fate already was already sealed.

"Chi-Chi! Run! Call the police and run!" She screamed as loud as she could.

A pop was heard as her shoulders were dislocated and she gasped in pain, leaning into the squeezing arms.

"Bad move on your part bitch." The man growled. "I was going to play with you but I suppose I'll just kill you now."

He flipped her so that she was facing him and grasped her head desperately. Her eyes filled with confusion until she was pulled into a kiss. His lips were firm against her own and his intoxicating scent filled her senses. He pulled away almost reluctantly.

"Sorry." He pouted.

There was no scream as her head caved in from the immense pressure on her delicate skull, just the sickening crunch of shattering bones.

Blood dribbled from her ears, nose, and mouth. Especially from her eyes, as the tendons attaching them to her face snapped and released the orbs to the open air and then to the floor below.

Her once brilliant brain was not spared either, gushing from her ears along with the thick rivulets of blood. The spongy organ dripped thickly from the man's hands to fall in clumps on the once clean kitchen floor, thousands upon thousands of brain cells dying and shuttering to a stop.

"Such a bright star, now burned out." He said emotionlessly.

He allowed the body to slide to the floor, making a slight splash as it came in contact with the blood below.

He licked his palm and chuckled to himself. "Mm, brain food."

"Oh my God, what the fuck did you do to her you bastard?!" A shrill scream broke through the silence.

He turned to Chi-Chi and licked his hand innocently. "I killed her." He said.

Her ebony eyes stared in horror as he continued to clean his hand as would a cat.

"But why? She was your-." She began.

She was rudely cut off as her windpipe was dealt a firm blow by the man's hand, leaving her gasping for breath. The man pulled her up to his face level and frowned disapprovingly.

He shook his head. "Too many words, why do you continue speaking?" He whispered in her face.

His fingers wound themselves in her hair and he hummed lightly to himself.

"Such lovely hair, not as pretty as Trunks' but lovely just the same." He complimented.

"Trunks?" Chi-Chi wheezed.

The figure rolled his eyes. "I have told everyone else before this that I have come to kill them and all they insist on doing is talking." He snapped.

Chi-Chi's eyes closed in pain as her head was wrenched up to look at the ceiling, baring her throat for his ministrations.

"I just want to see their blood, I care not for their outer appearance." He murmured as he stroked her pale flesh.

"How could you do this to everyone?" She whimpered.

His fingers continued stroking her throat and he tapped the base of her chin gently.

"Such pretty skin, so smooth and I can smell the fresh blood beating beneath it." He said ignoring her question.

His face moved closer to her neck and he nuzzled the quivering flesh, bringing his tongue to lap gently at the beating veins hidden beneath.

"I bet you taste good." He said catching her eye.

"N-no." She panicked.

"Oh yes." He bared his canines.

She screamed bloody murder as he buried his teeth into her throat, tearing at the protective flesh. Blood gushed into his mouth and he moaned in pleasure.

"Yes, delicious." He purred.

Her scream became a soft bubbling moan as more blood leaked from the hole in her throat. She could no longer breath and finally slumped into his arms.

"Hm, I would have thought the Ox-King's daughter to put up more of a fight than that." He said thoughtfully before burying his mouth into her neck again.

He sucked at her life essence, greedily guzzling all there was to offer as the treasured liquid spurted from the deceased woman.

Finally he released his hold on her hair and stood, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Love to stay and chat ladies but I wouldn't want anyone to find me." He said to the warm corpses.

He made his way to the front door, knowing that neither female had had the time to call the authorities. He looked toward the direction of the women and grinned.

"Thanks for the meal." He smirked as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Author: Yes, I killed the evil women off that always destroy the shounen ai! Bleh, we're going back to the regular updating too since the other chaps aren't written yet, just warning u. 

-Red-


	13. chapter 12

Notes: Everyone's view and crying I suppose.

Author: Gah, thank u everyone for reviewing, :_cuddles_: u make me so happy! Just talking right now though, bleh.

* * *

kynight: :_laughs_: Eh, his fate is pretty much sealed. Well until the end of course.

Erica: :_chuckles_: Yeah, I think he'd be more worried for his mum then Chi. And Gohan gets into the sadness too :_thoughtfully_: I think he's lost the most people in total. :_grins_: Goku? Could be, kinda sounds like it this chap.

animeprincess1452: :_grins_: I think Vegeta gives people reason to suspect him so yur not the only one. Bleh, I don't really like this chap though so I hope the update was worth it.

Majin-Bulma: :_laughs hysterically_: Ok, so yur right on that note but for everyone else that holds true. :_grins_: Driving? Sounds fun, don't crash into any trees. :_winks_:

Tilea: :_grins_: U think u know who the person is? :_happily_: And I liked this murder the most too. :_winces_: Sorry I didn't update fast enough though.

devilburns: Mm I don't know about Vegeta, see what u think of him after reading this chap.

Jay: :_dizzily_: Um, there aren't any secret affairs that I know of :_grins_: I try to keep things kinda the same as the original, family wise I guess. :_smiles_: It would be a good fic though. :_blinks_: And I forgot about Piccolo! I need to bring him back mebe.

* * *

"Isn't it going to be great Goten, I still can't believe my mom said you can come live with us." Trunks said gleefully.

Goten smiled and nodded, catching on to Trunks' chipper mood.

"I know everything will be better now, we can be happy and put all this crap behind us." Trunks said.

Trunks sighed and fell down beside Goten on the bed, gently touching the other boy's leg.

"Just you wait Goten, a few more calls and my mom will have you out of this hell hole."

Goten's expression seemed to darken and his eyes wavered away from Trunks' face.

"W-will you still love me after all this? Am I really worth everything you say?" He asked hesitantly, bowing his head against denial.

Trunks lifted his quivering chin with a gently finger. "Goten, how can you even ask that, of course I still love you." He replied firmly.

Goten flushed and smiled brightly.

"And once you get better, I'll show you exactly how _much_ I love you." Trunks smirked.

"Hentai." Goten chuckled lightly.

"Always for you." Trunks smiled.

Goten sighed and leaned back on the bed, spreading out beside Trunks. "Well it seems as though things are getting better." He said thoughtfully.

Trunks nodded. "It is, everyone has been feeling a lot better." He reported happily.

Goten frowned. "What about the murders, he's not done proving his point yet." He pointed out.

Trunks grimaced. "It seems as though Yamcha and Puar were his last victims." He said.

Goten's eyes flickered momentarily. "Hate to say this, but you're wrong." He said flatly.

Trunks gained a confused expression as he looked at his companion.

"What do you mean?" He wondered.

Goten remained calm. "Our moms were the most recent." He shrugged.

Trunks froze. "What?"

Goten stretched onto his back with his hands beneath his head. He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Their life force vanished a couple minutes ago." He smiled.

"No." Trunks whimpered.

He scrambled to his feet, discarding the tangled sheets to the ground below and glancing once more at Goten in the case that his friend was playing some type of sick joke.

Goten merely shrugged at Trunks' worry and remained spread out on the bed.

Trunks suddenly shot out of the room without bothering to bid farewell to his friend and ran toward the elevators. As he reached an open one he jumped in and hurriedly pressed the button to the first floor.

The doors began to slide shut and as he looked up Goten was standing in the hall, smirking and waving slowly at him.

Trunks frowned and opened his mouth to speak but the soft slamming of the automatic doors cut off his confusion and he was faced by his own reflection upon the metallic doors.

As the machine made its way down to the ground floor Trunks' cell vibrated in his pocket.

His sweaty palm grasped for the phone and he nervously brought the piece up to his mouth. "H-hello?" He stammered.

"Trunks?" a choked voice on the other end questioned.

"Gohan, is that you?" Trunks frowned.

Sniff. "Yeah, it's me. Listen Trunks, you need to get over here as soon as possible, there was another murder." Gohan's voice lowered.

"Mom." Trunks gasped.

"What?" Gohan sounded surprised. "Trunks how did you know?"

Trunks' heart beat furiously in his chest. "Oh god please no." He sobbed.

"Listen Trunks, just get over here and we'll deal with this together I promise."

Trunks sniffled and nodded. "I'm on my way." He said brokenly.

The phone dropped to the ground uselessly as the dial tone began its annoying ringing. He slid to his knees in numbed shock, Gohan had just confirmed it, his mother was dead.

"Why?" He whispered.

He shook his head as tears came to his eyes and threatened to overflow. How had Goten known? Why was it that their mothers were targeted out of everyone?

"Damn I want answers!" He growled.

The doors opened along with the little bell and Trunks looked up into the shocked faces of a group of nurses.

"Mr. Briefs, are you alright?" One asked worriedly.

Trunks brushed aside her outstretched hand and hefted himself to his feet. "I need to leave." He said briskly.

He pushed past them, ignoring the curious glances he was receiving from the staff. As he raced down the hall eyes seemed to follow him as faces turned to watch his panicked gate.

He shook his head and covered his face as he ran out of the building and toward his car. He slammed into the driver's seat and revved up the engine quickly.

"Maybe it's not true, maybe it was a terrible mistake." He tried to reassure himself.

His car roared down the empty streets, flashing past the slower of cars. But as he pulled in closer to his own street he noticed the backup of squad cars and an ambulance.

He squealed to a stop and jumped out of the car, jangling his keys into his pocket without care.

He jogged up to the doorway, crossing the yellow tape that had been circled around his house, which successfully gave it the look of an unopened present, though a very grim one.

The door was thankfully wide open and he had no problems as he pushed past people to get in.

It was chaos inside, the scent of death assaulting his nose and reinstating his fear.

There was a sound though, somehow he heard it over the bustling of questions and whispers, and he quickly glanced around.

It sounded like crying.

His eyes flashed at the hurried-looking police officers gathered about the living room. Trunks' gaze drifted toward the source of the soft crying.

The kitchen, that's where they were, that's where…

Trunks shook his head, he didn't want to stop and think about it, if he did he knew he would loose control and spiral into madness along with Goten.

"Father?" He called softly, stepping toward the cursed room.

"Trunks." A hand rested on his shoulder, momentarily stopping his decent into darkness.

The boy glanced behind him through bleary eyes. "Gohan." He sniffed, already his bottled up emotions were beginning to leak through.

Gohan held out his arms to the broken youth. "Come here Trunks, it's okay." He soothed.

Trunks looked at his open arms and then turned back toward the doorway. Gohan watched him mutely as he contemplated what to do.

"Trunks, don't go in there, they haven't cleaned up yet." Gohan warned lowly.

Trunks was gone though and the warning flew over his head as the chanting in his mind to see the lies overrode every other thought.

"It's not true Gohan." He chuckled. "My mom and dad are in the kitchen."

He turned and grinned at the wide-eyed man.

"Can't you hear them?"

He ignored Gohan's protest, his last savior to the darkness extinguished by his own shadowed thoughts.

"Hey guys I'm home." He greeted as he pushed into the kitchen.

Blood.

It was everywhere, how anyone could spill that much blood and still live was a mystery to Trunks. His panicked eyes sought equally cold orbs in fear.

"Father, where's mom?" He whimpered.

The Saiyan Prince was oblivious to his heir, the man was crouched low to the floor, head bowed and silent.

"Dad?" Trunks whispered.

Vegeta's head shot up, the streaks on his face making it obvious that he had been crying.

"No." He hissed.

Gohan frowned and moved forward, sensing the situation was becoming dangerous.

"Vegeta, calm down, we're going to figure this out together." He tried to assure.

Vegeta growled, baring his canines. "_No_." He repeated. "She's gone! She's dead and she can't be brought back!" He roared.

Trunks' eyes widened at his father's words. "Dead?" He whimpered, finally being pulled from his denial.

Gohan reached out his hand, trying to pull Trunks away from Vegeta who was trembling in rage.

Vegeta's eyes flashed teal for a moment, gazing at Trunks with a deadly coldness.

"It was you wasn't it brat?" He snapped. "She always liked you more and you killed her!" He roared.

He lunged toward the shocked pair, his aim, Trunks.

"Vegeta no!" Gohan yelled.

His words were ignored and Trunks was dragged to the floor. As soon as his back touched down Vegeta took hold of his throat, squeezing forcefully.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled, struggling to pull the older man off his gasping son.

"No! I'll kill the little fag, it's his fault she was chosen, it's his fault!" He snarled.

"Daddy?" a small voice whimpered.

Vegeta stiffened and released his hold on the purple headed boy. He turned slowly and frowned in concern when he saw his daughter.

"Bra."

The tiny blue haired clone stood beside the back door with her little school bag slung loosely over her shoulder.

"Daddy, where's mommy? Why can't I sense her ki?" She pouted sadly.

Vegeta moved away from Trunks, standing and coming beside the confused little girl. He simply leaned down and gathered her into his arms, rubbing her back gently.

Gohan stared in amazement, not used to seeing this side of Vegeta before. He looked toward Trunks who was now sitting with silent tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"Come on Trunks, let's get out of here." Gohan helped the boy stand.

Trunks watched his father and sibling begin to cry together. He turned away in disgust and pushed past Gohan out of the room. Gohan followed in confusion.

"Trunks." He tried to touch his arm.

Trunks snapped around, pulling his arm out of reach. "Don't touch me Gohan." He hissed, eyes flashing.

Gohan frowned at Trunks' odd behavior. "Trunks, are you okay? I just want to make sure you're alright, believe me I know how you're feeling right now."

Trunks snarled. "You know how I'm feeling?" He growled. "My mother is dead and my fucking father despises me now!" He screamed.

"Trunks my wife and daughter were killed!" Gohan yelled back defensively.

Trunks moved away from Gohan, and the older boy felt his energy spiking.

"Trunks what are you doing, there're too many people here to be powering up." He warned lowly.

Trunks laughed. "Do you think I care?" He grinned. "It's over Gohan, I've tried to ignore the signs around me but now I see that it's over."

His hair began moving through the invisible wind rising around his body.

"Trunks." Gohan said firmly.

"No Gohan! It's not fucking fair!" His hair spiked and bleached out. "Why is this happening Gohan?!" He screamed. "Why?!"

The house was rocking with the power emanating from the heartbroken boy. Tears were streaming past his dulling eyes and small hiccups of pain whimpered past his lips.

Gohan had no choice as he tackled the boy to the ground, the crews working on the evidence around them beginning to cry out in horror with the sudden earthquake.

Trunks fell to the ground weakly, snapping out of his saiyan form and staring up at the ceiling as Gohan pressed him onto the carpeted floor.

"Can I get some help over here?" Gohan called over his shoulder.

A few of the police officers came forward and held down Trunks limbs. Gohan shook his head.

"I'm going to need more people then that." He said.

He waited until at least twenty officers had come forward to help him before moving away from Trunks.

"I need to make a phone call." Gohan said to the men. "Make sure he stays down no matter what." He warned.

The police chief came forward and nodded. "My men will hold him down."

Gohan nodded and moved away from the group and into the next room.

As soon as he had left the room Trunks began to struggle.

"You can't hold me here forever." He hissed, eyes narrowing.

He kicked his legs away from the firm hands trying to restrain him.

"You all will pay!" He roared. "If you don't let me go right now!"

A young officer stumbled away from another room and glanced at Trunks in surprise.

"Sir, what are you going to do with him?" He asked.

"Take him to the asylum for the day." The police officer said gruffly.

The younger man's eyes widened. "But sir, he has no right being there." He tried to argue in Trunks' defense.

The chief glared at the youth. "I said to take him, his family doesn't want anything to do with him right now and we don't have time to deal with his crap either."

Trunks at the moment was screaming, wildly flailing his arms about him, and ultimately trying to escape the hold of the twenty officers holding him down.

He only stopped for a moment as the other man stepped into the room, demanding attention.

"Where are they?" Goku questioned.

His dark eyes locked with Trunks' own dull orbs and he nodded grimly towards the fallen prince.

Trunks merely stared back a moment more and then growled as he turned away.

The savior's son made his way through the throng of men supporting Trunks and made it to Goku's side.

"Dad." He murmured softly.

Goku looked toward his eldest in sadness. "Do they have any idea who did it?" He asked heartbrokenly.

Gohan smiled sadly with pity and shook his head. "No leads yet." He patted the warrior's shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry, we'll find this guy."

Goku simply nodded and turned toward the kitchen where the sound of sobbing still echoed clearly.

Gohan followed his line of sight and sighed. "Vegeta and Bra." He tried to explain. He shook his head. "No matter how tough Vegeta tried to act it seems Bulma really did get past his arrogance."

Goku blinked in slight surprise, in the process stopping his own tears from spilling. "Vegeta's in there crying?"

Gohan nodded and pocketed his hands.

"He's the one who found them dad, what do expect." He cocked his head and sighed. "Even a warrior as cold as Vegeta can break, I mean even though he didn't act like it, Bulma was still his significant other."

Goku's face gained a haggard look and his skin paled considerably. "Chi." He whimpered.

Gohan frowned. "Dad, we're not going to let this bastard get the best of us." He growled in frustration. "He's taken all the people we care about, believe me I'm not going to sit back and take this."

Goku bowed his head and nodded. "I know Gohan." He whispered.

Gohan nodded and patted his shoulder. "Vegeta needs you, you understand what he's feeling right now."

Goku made a move to enter the kitchen but an angry scream interrupted his progression and stopped him in his tracks.

"No!" Trunks screamed.

Everyone snapped to attention, eyes locking onto the wailing youth being restrained on the floor.

"Where is she?!" Trunks roared. "What did you do with my mother?!"

His long time friends winced while the surrounding policemen watched mutely.

Gohan pushed past his father to lean beside the broken boy. He shoved the other men away from Trunks and held onto his quivering shoulders forcefully.

"Trunks, snap out of it, everything is okay." He soothed.

Trunks wide eyes locked onto Gohan's familiar face, mouth working as though to say something.

"What is it Trunks? Tell me what you want." Gohan urged.

Trunks' eyebrows knitted. "Goten, I need Goten." He said.

Gohan frowned. "You want to go to the institution?"

Trunks nodded furiously, sniffling sadly. "I want Goten." He looked up with watery eyes. "Gohan where is she, what did they do with my mommy?"

Goku came to kneel beside the two boys. "Don't worry Trunks, Bulma's in a better place now, she's with all the others."

Trunks turned to the older man. "Others?" He blinked. "What are you talking about, there were no others, everyone is fine." He said as though lost.

Goku nodded, slightly confused. "Videl, Pan, Krillin, Mirai…" He cut off, not wanting to cause more pain.

Gohan who had been bending over Trunks looked up. "Mirai?" He frowned. "Why did you mention _his_ name?"

Goku shook his head. "Didn't you ever feel it?" He wondered. "When he was going to go back home something happened."

Gohan's eyes flashed worriedly. "What happened to Mirai?"

Goku's hand unconsciously rose to his neck. "Well he was murdered." He said as though it were obvious.

The sound of a pin drop could have been heard in the silence that greeted the oblivious man's words.

"Murdered?" Gohan managed to breath past the lump in his throat.

Trunks watched on, jaw unhinged in surprise, having only heard of the Trunks from the future from his elders.

Gohan shook his head in denial, not wanting to face the truth of his father's words. "Why didn't you tell anyone if what you say is true? Why doesn't anyone else know?" He demanded.

"I don't know Gohan, I thought everyone knew!" Goku tried to defend himself.

Gohan's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I think we would sense it if something like that happened dad." He pulled Trunks closer. "Plus that's not something to talk about at this time." He reprimanded.

Gohan rose to his feet, gathering Trunks' weak body in his arms and supporting the boy on his feet.

"I'm taking him now." He said sadly, as though his words were a death sentence.

Trunks followed him weakly, glancing back towards Goku with a confused expression. He tugged on Gohan's sleeve as they walked out of the house.

"What's wrong with Goku-san?" He murmured. "And what was he talking about?"

Gohan looked down at the boy who had obviously faced some type of mental trauma and frowned with tears in his eyes.

"Nothing Trunks, everything is going to be alright now." He said.

Trunks nodded mutely, oblivious to the world and the horrors he was momentarily leaving behind.

* * *

Author: Peoples I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! School sucks but again I've said that ne? K then, u know the drill, review and I update :_sighs_: albeit slowly, I'll try to go faster though!

-Red-


	14. chapter 13

Author: Trunks won a free trip to the crazy house! :_rolls eyes_: Oh joy ne? But still he gets to visit Goten! :_whispers_: Lots of talking between the two :_cheers_: 7 pgs worth! Is it me or does it kind of jump? Enjoy though!

* * *

Majin-Bulma: :_grins_: I like them crazy too, it's more fun that way. :_laughs_: And so true, people make better targets then trees. :_glances around_: Not that I've done it of course, I tend to stay in the little parking lot doing donuts. :_laughs_: Hm, lean on me, I think I've heard it before, prob a long time ago though. :_perks_ _up_: U play soccer? :_smiles_: That's cool. Good luck with that. 

animeprincess1452: :_grins_: I updated faster then usual, glad u like it so far. :_scrunches_ _nose_: We're kinda close to finding the person, but not yet! :_grins_: We need more truten stuff first.

devilburns: :_cuddles_: Dude! :_laughs_: I hope what I write helps u decide on the killer person though I kinda doubt it. :_whispers_: There aren't many people left to suspect! But yur so close, actually u did get it but I can't tell u exactly which thing was correct. The other peoples will see! :_cries_: Good job though.

Erica: :_grins_: I did kinda kill off most of the peoples. :_smiles_: It's ok if u don't guess anymore, I like keeping the chars safe so I don't totally give the killer away. :_blinks_: at least I think I don't. :_shrugs_: Thanks for reviewing as always!

Tilea: :_grins_: I don't think I was trying to confuse u :_falls over_: though u did me. Ha-ha, well you're supposed to suspect Goku, that's why I set him up for it, but I wouldn't want u to change yur suspect :_winks_: yur prob right. :_sighs_: Goten won't tell Trunks, he's too much of a wimp. I want to kill people too! :_pouts_: But I already killed too many, now there won't be any people to suspect, :_thoughtfully_: I need to bring more people into the fic.

* * *

"Trunks?" 

A low groan was the only reaction to the curious voice.

"Trunks, wake up." A thin finger came to poke the sleeping teen in the side.

Trunks jolted awake and clutched at his side, sleepily scowling at whoever had woken him from his simple dreams.

He blinked when he saw who was hovering over him. "Goten?" He frowned.

The boy in question smiled cheerfully. "Morning." He waved.

Trunks' pulled himself farther out of the hazy sleepiness encompassing him to take in his surroundings. "Where am I?"

Goten chuckled dryly. "Home sweet home." He waved his hands about the room.

Trunks' eyes widened. "I'm where?!" He panicked as he looked around hurriedly. "How the fuck did I end up here?!"

"You told my brother to bring you here, you were sleeping when he left." Goten pointed toward Trunks' heaving chest.

"W-why would I want to come here of all places?" He gasped.

Goten's face darkened. "I really don't know." He said coldly. "Why _would_ you want to be here?"

Trunks blinked and then realized exactly what he had said and to whom, his hand reached out toward the withdrawing boy.

"Goten, I didn't mean it like that!" Trunks tried to rectify the situation.

"Of course you did Trunks." Goten spat. "After all, only the nut jobs are here ne? I guess you had better escape this fucking hole before you get sucked into our fucked up ways."

"Goten!" Trunks covered his ears, trying to stop the litany escaping Goten's pale lips.

Goten's eyes flashed. "It's true though Trunks, I can see it in your eyes that's the way you feel, you come here out of pity." He hissed. "You feel nothing toward me and you never did!" He roared.

A loud slap resounded through the empty room and Trunks sobbed as his hand remained frozen on Goten's cheek.

"Don't say those kinds of things, you don't know what I feel Goten." He whispered.

Goten snapped out of his shock first and roughly pushed the quivering hand from his face. "Don't touch me." He growled.

Trunks sniffled and tried his best to wipe away the tears spilling down his flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry Goten, I wasn't thinking." He whispered.

Goten moved away from his friend and crawled into the metal chair he had grown accustomed to. Trunks then noticed that he had taken the lumpy bed from Goten.

He looked up through red-rimmed eyes. "How long have I been here?" He asked softly.

Goten crouched in the chair and shrugged. "How should I know, they don't like giving us clocks in this joint." He glanced out his tiny window. "By the sun I'd say you've been here for about two hours."

"You can tell the time just by looking at the sun?" Trunks asked curiously.

Goten's eyes shadowed. "You learn a lot of things after spending your life in captivity."

Trunks bit his lip and frowned. "Goten, we're going to get you out of here, My mom promised remember?" He tried to cheer the gloomy mood.

Goten stared curiously at Trunks. "You don't remember?"

Trunks frowned. "Remember what?"

"Our mom's are dead." Goten shrugged calmly.

Trunks' eyes widened "What?" He whispered breathlessly.

"Our mom's were killed earlier today." Goten supplied. "Don't you remember coming earlier, or did you block it all out?"

Trunks grasped his head tightly, beginning to curl into a small ball. His eyes were widened to the whites, his pupils retracted to tiny points in his blue orbs.

"This can't be happening." He whimpered.

Goten rose from his crouch and slowly slid out of the chair and toward Trunks, bringing the shocked boy into a comforting hug.

"Shh, it's alright Trunks, she's happy now." He soothed.

Trunks hiccupped and dug his fingers into Goten's shirt, pulling them down onto the bed. "Why Goten?" He sniffled.

"She was getting in the way." He said with glazed eyes.

Trunks growled and pushed away from Goten angrily. "Don't say things like that!" He snapped.

Goten frowned. "It's the reason though Trunks, it's the truth." He tried to explain. "He didn't like what she was doing so he got rid of her."

Trunks' fist shot out and connected with Goten's jaw, snapping the boy's face to the side. "Don't talk about my mother that way." He growled.

Goten raised a hand to his cheek which was burning slightly. "I'm just trying to explain to you." He hissed.

Trunks growled and angrily reached for Goten's arm in an attempt to drag the boy closer.

Goten winced away from Trunks' rough handling though. "Trunks." He protested.

Blue eyes narrowed. "What's wrong Goten?" He demanded.

Goten managed to pull the arm in question close to his shuddering chest.

"Nothing." He whispered, bowing his head in shame.

Trunks frowned and reached out his hand, gently grasping Goten's wrist this time and pulling it toward him.

Goten looked away in shame as Trunks tenderly pressed against his covered arm.

Blood.

Trunks' eyes shot up to stare in horror at his thin and pale friend. "Goten?" He whimpered, wishing the boy would deny what he was about to witness.

Goten merely stared at the floor as though it were the most interesting thing in the world, in this tiny closed off room it probably was.

Trunks pushed the material away to reveal ivory skin, paled from the lack of true sunlight. The deep gashes that riddled Goten's arm drew the eye away from the whiteness of the skin though and more toward the harsh red lines still leaking fresh blood.

"When did you do this." Trunks whispered dangerously low, knowing the other arm would be in similar condition.

Goten shrugged, whimpering as though he were about to be punished like a small child. "Before you woke up."

Trunks clenched his teeth bitterly, trying to hold back the angry snarl that threatened to escape. "Why?" He hissed.

"I knew you wouldn't want to be here when you woke up, I knew you wouldn't want me." He replied.

Trunks blinked in amazement. "Why the hell do you do these things to yourself Goten? Why do you question my feelings toward you?"

Goten's eyes flashed. "You would too if you had such long periods of time to think." He snorted. "And believe me I do."

Trunks shook his head, not taking the bait Goten was setting up. "How did you do this, it's not like the staff would supply you with sharp objects."

Goten smirked and withdrew his arm from Trunks' warmth. "My ki Trunks, no matter how many drugs they shove into my body they can't take all of my power."

He held up a fingertip and it began to lightly glow until it formed something that resembled a sharp point.

"They can never take this away from me, it helps keep me sane in this hell." Goten murmured, admiring his glowing index.

"What, you need pain to stay alive?" Trunks demanded angrily. "Goten, you're killing yourself!"

The energy surrounding his finger disappeared and Goten's cloudy eyes locked with Trunks' own.

"Isn't that better then letting _him_?" He whispered. "I'd rather take my own life then let him prolong the torture."

"Who Goten?" Trunks pleaded. "Why can't you tell me?"

"I don't want you to hate me." Goten leaned forward. "Please Trunks make it go away."

His eyes closed and he pressed his flushed lips against Trunks' parted mouth, eliciting a soft moan from the other teen in surprise.

It only took a few confused moments before Trunks leaned into the kiss willingly, basking in the warm glow that accompanied it. Goten's soft lips nibbling at his own, making him purr.

Goten licked around Trunks' lips, asking for entrance into his warm mouth. Trunks parted his mouth and allowed Goten to deepen the kiss.

He had never been kissed this way, never felt this torrent of emotions crashing down on him at this moment, Trunks gasped as Goten's snaking tongue gently touched the tip of his.

Suddenly Goten's eyes widened though and he pulled away from the startled boy, looking hurriedly toward the door.

"Wha-?" Trunks began.

It was then that he heard the soft turning of the knob and froze in surprise with Goten still hovering above him.

The door opened and the two boys broke apart quickly. The nurse who had interrupted them raised an eyebrow. Obviously one of the elder employees and not one of the drooling school girls, she wasn't affected by Trunks' natural charm.

"You're free to go Mr. Briefs." She informed.

Trunks turned away from Goten in confusion. "What?"

"You can leave now instead of wasting our needed space." She repeated, somewhat annoyed at losing a patient.

Trunks' confused expression didn't lift and he turned to Goten with a frown. "Goten?"

Goten looked away and slid his knees to his chest. "Go Trunks, you're free now." He said softly.

Trunks shook his head. "But I want to stay with you Goten." He attempted to argue.

Goten's eyes flashed darkly. "_Go_ Trunks, I don't want you here anymore." He growled.

Trunks cried out in surprise at his friend's words. He then took a deep breath, bowing his head. "Fine Goten, I'll go." He whispered.

He rose from his position on the bed and moved toward the nurse.

"Let's get you out of here." She ushered him toward the door. "This isn't a place for the sane."

Goten flinched though his action wasn't seen by the other two occupants.

"You're right." Trunks agreed softly. "I don't know what I was thinking."

The pair left without any more words to the imprisoned boy and the soft but audible click of a lock echoed through the deathly silent room.

A choked sob broke through the calm façade Goten had surrounded himself in as he realized his solitude.

"I'm sorry Trunks." He whimpered.

There was no one there to answer his words or wipe away his tears and he had grown accustomed to the abandonment placed upon him.

"Please don't leave me alone."

The darkness surrounded him as the shadows formed into the shape of his captor and enemy.

"You've been a very bad boy Goten." The man whispered to the cowering youth.

Goten whimpered and curled in on himself, a weak attempt to save his body from the torture and pain about to be forced down upon him.

"Now I must punish you."

* * *

Author: Blah blah, I know why do I hate Goten so much?! Actually he's one of my fav chars and I can't very well torture the main person in this thing (Trunks) :_sighs_: so poor baby Goten suffers. Hope u liked though! Ja ne! 

-Red-


	15. chapter 14

Majin-Bulma: :_blinks_: I did? :_laughs_: I didn't even notice that, I just type whatever the review makes me feel. :_sweatdrops_: Don't worry about the action, next chap seriously. I hope u did okay on yur bio test :_shakes head_: I failed mine. Sorry it took forever to update too!

Erica: :_laughs_: Don't worry, mostly everyone here wants to get to that part too. :_sighs_: But we have to wait until the last chap! :_cries_: I hate keeping it a secret for that long, :_pouts_: it's so hard not to say. Hope u like this chap though.

animeprincess1452: :_sighs_: Yeah Goten is pushing him away but it's not really his choice, the evil person can be very persuasive as u can see. Gah the evilness! (:_whispers_: hey, do u think I should do one more chap for the nightmare fic? I don't think some of the reviews understood that the last chap was the end, just wondering though. :_grins_:)

devilburns: :_smiles_: Just keep telling yourself that u got it right, I'm sure I'll slip somewhere and then you'll know who the right person is. Hang in there!

Tilea: Gah I'm so slow with updates now, I have trouble writing them out. And I'll try to do a nightmare scene just fer u, I don't know about physical, but there _will_ be sex in the next chap. :_blinks_: That's pretty physical to me. But enjoy this chap :_sweatdrops_: hopefully.

* * *

Author: Right into the action peoples! Sorry for the slow update too! Dude this is like 15 pages, (I know it's not a lot but to me it is) :_sighs_: it took me forever to think up the stuff. Gah I hope u like this stupid chap though.

* * *

Trunks choked back his frightened scream as his throat was throttled by rough hands.

"P-please Goten! He sobbed.

The younger demi-saiyan grinned, baring sharpened canines as he hovered over the struggling boy. "Why Trunks-kun? Aren't you having fun? You _did_ say you loved me didn't you?"

Trunks' numbing fingers scrambled at the tightening hands around his neck which were slowly choking him.

"I-I do Goten, just let me go!" He pleaded.

Sharp daggers of pain raced up from Trunks' lower spine suddenly and he released the scream he had been holding in. Goten allowed Trunks to slip from his grasp and to the floor below.

Saliva sprayed from Trunks' widened mouth as his eyes shot open in agony, his pupils retracting into mere specks in the shadowed atmosphere surrounding the two struggling figures.

Goten laughed deep in his chest. "It hurts doesn't it Briefs?" He asked coldly. "Now you can imagine what I have to deal with on a daily basis."

Trunks began coughing up blood as he folded in on himself, clutching his gut in an attempt to soothe his roiling stomach.

"W-what are you doing to me?" He hissed past clenched teeth.

Goten regarded his hands as though in interest. "I'm doing nothing dear Trunks, this is merely a shadow of the pain I am experiencing at this moment."

Trunks bowed his head, closing his eyes and trying to forget the stabbing fire racing through his limbs. Slowly he gained control of his breathing and his peeked out at Goten with slight fear.

Sweat trickled down his cheek and he found that his hair had been matted to the side of his face. He opened his eyes fully as the pain finally resided.

Goten continued to stare at Trunks silently, observing him, as though trying to read his deepest secrets and desires.

Finally he held out his hand gently. "Come here Trunks." He said.

Trunks watched his friend warily. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

Goten sighed and shook is head. "Just come here." He repeated.

Trunks rose from his crouch and slowly stepped toward Goten, breathing heavily in apprehension.

"Goten, why are you doing this? I love you." Trunks felt tears forming in his eyes.

A fist shot out and crunched into Trunks' nose as Goten punched him in rage. Trunks stumbled away in a swirl of shock and pain.

Goten remained impassive. "Now understand this you _fag_." His eyes glinted evilly. "I'm tired of your broken promises. You can't possibly love me if you allow that creature to hurt me."

Trunks covered his broken and bleeding nose as he hiccupped in pain. "B-but I tried Goten." His voice was muffled.

Obsidian orbs narrowed. "I bet you did Trunks." Slowly the dark eyes swirled lightly with blue. "I bet you loved it when he killed me."

Trunks stared in shock. "What?" He gasped.

"You remember that day don't you, the day he murdered me and left my body to rot in that damn mountain cave."

Trunks froze in surprise as Goten's form changed to that of Mirai Trunks. His jaw dropped in shock.

"M-mirai?" He frowned.

He blinked in confusion and everything suddenly changed around them, light filled every space available.

"It was all a dream?" Trunks touched his nose, which was fully healed.

Mirai stood cockily over him, grinning foolishly.

"Of course little one, did you really think your supposed boyfriend would do that to you?" He asked.

Trunks cried out. "It was you! Why would you do something like that?! Especially in Goten's body!"

The future boy shrugged, grinning cheekily. "I wanted to have a little fun with you."

Trunks scowled. "Well it wasn't funny, you had me seriously doubting Goten and I don't ever want to feel that way again."

"Fine, fine." Mirai held up his hands. "That's not the reason I have come though." He said, calming his features.

Trunks rose to his feet and stared his clone in the eye, almost challenging him to try and trick him again.

"What is it?" He asked.

Mirai took on a sly look, making Trunks feel very out of place to see that kind of expression on his own face.

"I come with a warning, you _do_ know what type of danger you are in don't you?" Mirai probed, trying to get his facts straight.

Trunks nodded slightly. "There's someone that has been killing everyone." He replied softly, the picture of his own mother coming to mind.

"Correct, and now for my warning. He's coming for you." Mirai informed curtly.

Trunks blinked. "What?" He gasped, eyes widening. "Wait, Goten told me the same thing!"

Mirai nodded. "He has been visited often by this dark figure."

"Who is it? _Please_, tell me who is the one doing this?!" Trunks cried desperately.

Mirai shrugged. "One of your friends."

"That's it? Do you know how much that narrows down my search?! I have a lot of friends, I need more then that!" He snapped.

Mirai grinned. "Popularity isn't everything, eh Briefs?"

Trunks gasped and backed away from his future self.

"Why are you doing this, why are you even here?" Trunks demanded shakily.

Mirai grinned and slid closer. "Where else is there for a spirit to go?" He chuckled. "But into the dreams of the suffering?"

"Spirit?" Trunks gasped, eyes wide and frightened as the body before him lost some of its solidness.

Mirai sighed slightly and nodded. "Yes, sadly I'm dead."

Trunks slowly inched closer. "H-how did you die? Everyone said you went back to your own time."

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest, much like his father. "Did they now." He arched his eyebrow disapprovingly.

"So what happened?" Trunks looked up to the future boy with interest.

"I was murdered." Mirai replied airily.

Trunks' jaw dropped in surprise. "Murdered?! And you're so calm about it?!"

Mirai bowed his head. "I suppose I deserved it, I tried to take what I wasn't meant to have." He sighed as his eyes became distant. "It didn't work in my own timeline, I don't know why I expected it to work in this one."

"What didn't work?"

Mirai turned to Trunks. "I tried to take him, but he pushed me away."

"Who?! Why won't anyone ever tell me anything?!" Trunks yelled in frustration.

Mirai ruffled Trunks' hair in a brotherly manner. "Because you have to find the answers yourself."

Trunks sighed and bowed his head in defeat, he knew he would never find the person behind the killings without the help of his friends, but if one of them was the killer then that complicated things greatly.

"Go to Goten now, rescue him from his pain." Mirai smiled gently.

"What?" Trunks frowned, looking up in confusion.

"Wake up Trunks."

Trunks' eyes widened and he whirled around, trying to place the voice that was echoing through his mind. He turned to the future youth.

"Mirai?" He wondered.

The boy smiled and shook his head, waving slightly as he disappeared.

"Wake up Trunks."

Trunks felt himself becoming lighter as he was pulled farther from his dreams. He sighed and turned around, only to run his face into a well-muscled chest.

"Huh?" He blinked as he pulled away.

The man smiled at him. "Hello Trunks." He rumbled.

The dark figure before Trunks could only be the one from Goten's nightmares, but the person before him was not who the boy had expected.

Trunks face contorted into a look of horror. "It was you?" He cried as realization hit him.

He backed away from the killer, choking back the bile that threatened to escape. He kept his hand before him, warding off his enemy.

The figure frowned. "Now, now Trunks, you're not being very nice."

Trunks sobbed as tears came to his eyes. "I can't believe you would do this to me, _why_ would you ever think of doing this?"

"Because I want you." The man said.

Trunks shook his head roughly. "That's just sick." He sobbed. "You killed Mirai, why didn't you want _him_?"

Eyes widened in shock at his words. "Who told you?" The creature growled, transforming into the darkest of shadows and roaring over Trunks' quivering form. "Who told you?!"

"Go away!" Trunks screamed, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut as the darkness threatened to swallow him into oblivion.

"Trunks!" A worried voice called.

Trunks' eyes shot open and he blinked in hazy surprise as he found himself in his own room and surrounded by light.

Sweat trickled down his flushed cheeks as he panted for breath. "What happened?"

"Trunks are you alright, were you having a nightmare?"

Trunks turned toward the voice. "Gohan?" He blinked back tears and shot forward, latching his arms around the older boy's neck. "Gohan, you saved me." He sniffed.

Gohan patted Trunks' back in confusion, awkwardly because of the choking hold Trunks had on him.

"Trunks what's wrong, just tell me." Gohan soothed.

Trunks remained with his face buried in Gohan's chest. "Nightmare." His whisper was muffled.

Gohan nodded in understanding. "You want to talk about it?"

Trunks opened his mouth to speak but he suddenly felt very dizzy and an image of a dark and looming figure popped into his mind.

"Goten!" He gasped.

Gohan blinked. "You were having a nightmare about Goten?" He frowned.

Trunks struggled from Gohan's arms. "No, I have to save him, Mirai told me I had to!" He said desperately.

Gohan's face contorted into pain. "Mirai?"

Trunks noticed his wistful look and raised a curious eyebrow. "Gohan?" He poked the older boy to gain his attention.

Gohan shook himself from whatever memory he was remembering and focused on Trunks. "So you're off to visit Goten again." He nodded. "Tell him hello for me."

"You don't want to come?" Trunks pouted.

Gohan smiled sadly. "No, I have to go visit with my dad, you know how he is." He shrugged.

Trunks nodded, slightly hurt that Gohan didn't want to visit his brother. Then he frowned as a thought suddenly hit him. "Gohan, what were you doing here?"

Gohan smiled. "I was going to invite you guys over for dinner or something, I know we all need to stick together at these times, it's easier to deal with it that way."

"Oh." Trunks nodded. "Yeah I guess so."

Gohan smiled gently and rose from his position beside Trunks' bed.

"I'll see you later if your dad says yes." He waved.

Trunks waved lightly in return. "Yeah, see you."

Gohan left Trunks to his thoughts then, alone to brood in silence. The lavender haired youth sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair thoughtfully.

What had Mirai meant? Was Goten in trouble? Trunks shook his head to clear his thoughts, slipping out of his sweat soaked sheets and onto the fluffy carpet below.

He wriggled his toes in the soft fuzz and stretched as he began to move around his room, gathering clothes for the day. He mentally did a once-over and nodded when he remembered it was Saturday, he was free for the day.

"So let's get moving so we can visit Goten." He chided himself.

He mechanically dressed himself, accustomed to the normal routine he placed himself in. He finished his business in the bathroom and made his way downstairs with a last glance at his perfect reflection.

"Daddy I don't wanna stay inside!" Bra screamed.

Trunks stepped into the kitchen, barley dodging in time from a flying cereal bowl aimed at his head.

The kitchen was destroyed, food was strewn about all over the once clean tiles. Bra seemed to be the cause of the destruction and Trunks shook his head disapprovingly.

"Bra, why are you making a mess?" He asked firmly.

His younger sister glared up at him with icy blue eyes. "I want Momma." She replied.

Trunks flinched and looked away. "Where's Dad?" He asked softly.

Bra shrugged and pointed toward the den. Trunks nodded to the young girl.

"Try to clean up a bit." He smiled pleadingly.

Bra turned away from him with a huff and he sighed as he turned into the room his father was currently residing in. "Dad?" He called softly.

"What do you want boy?" The hoarse voice snapped.

Trunks glanced around the room, if it hadn't been for the few robots left that Vegeta hadn't destroyed he was sure this room would be as bad as the kitchen if not worse.

"I'm going out." Trunks replied. "I don't know if Gohan found you or not but he wanted us to go over for dinner sometime this week."

Vegeta shrugged as he paced about the room. "Whatever." He growled.

Trunks sighed sadly. "Okay, I'll see you guys later then." He called as he left the dreary room.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he broke through the gloom surrounding his house and was embraced by the warm sun.

"Finally." He sighed.

He took to the air and began his memorized flight toward the one place he would never wish to be trapped in. He frowned at the thought, he would have to apologize to Goten for overreacting the last time he had visited.

The wind whipped at his slightly baggy clothes and he sighed, he would have to buy a new wardrobe or gain some weight, either way he was too skinny for his own good, the stress had worked wonders on his already slim figure.

He touched down before the sliding glass doors and rolled his eyes at himself. "I bet everyone would jump on the chance to lose this much weight so quickly, no matter what the price." He murmured grimly.

As the air-conditioning blew away the heat from outside, Trunks glanced around himself and found that the normal staff was strangely absent from their daily posts.

He shrugged and made his way toward the elevators, opting for the quick trip upstairs instead of taking the stairs. He sighed and closed his eyes as the doors closed and he was surrounded by the soft elevator music that only one who had spent days in chaos could appreciate.

The soft clicking of the machine's joints and gears met his relaxing ears and he lifted his heavy lids as he sensed the slowing of his ride.

The doors slid open with the tiny sound of a bell. He stepped out and moved forward in the long corridor toward Goten's "home away from home", he soon found himself wandering the halls. He sighed as he dug his hands into his pockets, this was turning out to be a busy day.

"Excuse me sir!"

Trunks blinked and turned around to address the voice obviously calling out to him. A young blonde smiled prettily up at him with rose tinted cheeks. Her blue eyes sparkled as she bowed respectfully.

"Mr. Briefs?" She asked.

Trunks nodded with a frown, why was this girl wasting his time?

"I'm sorry Mr. Briefs but it may be appropriate if you visited at a later date." The nurse bowed regretfully.

"May I ask why?" Trunks inquired.

The girl flushed at being so close to the heir of Capsule Corp. "Mr. Son isn't feeling well today." She replied. "We found him this morning when he was scheduled for his medication."

Trunks scowled. "Found him? What do you mean by that?"

The nurse faltered. "He was found…" She paused uncertainly, eyes darting toward Goten's door.

Trunks' gaze narrowed. "Tell me now." He growled.

"We found him bleeding with numerous wounds to his upper body and lower spine area." She finished quickly. "He seems to have suffered from some mental trauma also."

"What do you mean mental trauma?!" Trunks demanded. "Wasn't he traumatized enough? What the fuck happened to your security around here?" He asked angrily.

The nurse cowered away from his angry ranting, no longer in awe of the rich youth.

"I don't know Mr. Briefs!" She cried. "I was only here to inform you of the situation."

Blue orbs flashed heatedly. "He had better be alright when I see him." He turned stiffly. "That's the reason why my family pays this damn hell hole!" He called over his shoulder.

His sweaty palm gripped the cool metal of the doorknob and he deftly swung the door open with a quick flick. Gloomy darkness filled his vision, the only light in the dim room was from the barred window Goten had become so fond of.

"Goten?" Trunks called out softly from the doorway, confused as to why his friend wasn't greeting him.

"Why are you here?" A voice hissed.

Trunks turned toward the bed in surprise, shutting the door behind him automatically. His eyes widened as he saw the state Goten was in.

"Goten!" He gasped.

The boy was wrapped in thick bandages where he had suffered from cuts and bruises, this wasn't the only thing covering his body though, on closer inspection Trunks could see the crazy youth was being restrained by thick leather straps.

Trunks' face creased with worry and pain.

"Goten what the fuck happened to you?" He asked gently.

Goten's glazed eyes locked onto Trunks' seemingly glowing figure standing out from the darkness.

"Hn, it's you." He murmured thoughtfully.

Trunks came to sit beside Goten on the bed that he was restrained to, trying to make the situation as comfortable as possible.

"Nothing happened to me Trunks." Goten finally replied innocently.

Trunks scowled. "Don't give me that bullshit, you're a fucking mess Goten."

Goten grinned. "Probably." He said. "He was angry last night."

Trunks frowned. "_He?_"

Goten's gaze narrowed. "Don't play stupid, you know who I'm talking about, you dreamed about him too Trunks-kun."

"You mean-!" Trunks bit his lip to hold back his scream of anger. "That bastard." He hissed under his breath.

He turned sympathetic eyes onto Goten, gently touching his soft hair with caring fingers.

"He's going to pay for doing this Goten." Trunks promised. "Because you mean so much to me, I _will_ find him."

"Really? You're nothing to _me_ Trunks." Goten smiled.

Trunks gained a hurt expression and removed his hand.

Goten laughed crazily. "What's wrong Trunks? Can't handle the truth?" He hissed.

"No Goten, I know you don't mean those things." Trunks said softly. "The nurse told me you were suffering from some mental problems right now so I don't blame you."

"Bastard! Let me go!" Goten raged.

He pulled wildly against the straps binding him to the bed. Trunks watched grimly as his friend struggled, yelling curses between his snarls.

"Goten, please, just calm down." Trunks begged.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Goten smirked. "Sorry Trunks-kun but I'm gonna go down fighting."

"Goten, no one's trying to hurt you!" Trunks protested.

Goten's eyes blazed with madness. "That's what you want me to think. That's what they all want me to think!" He roared.

"No, it's true." Trunks said firmly. "And if anyone does try to hurt you I'll be here to protect you."

Goten laughed heartily. "Ah my poor Trunks, you keep yourself wrapped in your little illusions, I'll stick with reality."

"Reality?" Trunks barked. "Goten you're in fucking mental hospital, how real does it get in here?" He demanded.

Goten froze, eyes flaming with hatred. "I bet you love seeing me like this too, don't you Trunks." He hissed. "You just love to see me weak before your fucking royal ass!"

"No Goten that's not it!" Trunks screamed in return. "I need you with me but I can't have you while you're stuck in here!"

"You need me so badly Trunks?!" Goten yelled back. "Where were you last night then? Huh? Where were you when I was getting my ass beat by that fucking killer?!"

Goten choked back his sob as tears began streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"You just don't understand Trunks, you don't understand the danger we're in." Goten hiccupped.

Trunks mouth gaped open in shock, trying to understand what exactly was going on. He fell to his knees in defeat.

"You're right Goten, I've been useless to you this entire time." His eyes became blurry with tears. "I've fucked up every time I get the chance to protect you."

Goten's chest heaved as his lungs burned for air, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

"No Trunks, you may have been stupid about my warnings but you haven't been useless." He growled, testing the bonds.

Trunks shook away his own tears. "I haven't done anything to help you Goten, look at you! You're in a fucking mental hospital, and it's all because of me." He sobbed.

Goten stopped struggling and simply stared at Trunks with an unreadable expression.

"Fine Trunks, you think the blame should lie on your shoulders then it will, this is all your fault." Goten said calmly.

Trunks blinked as he wiped away his tears from blurry eyes. "What?" He sniffed.

"This is all your fault." Goten growled. "It was your idea to go sparring that day, you were the one who had wanted to go!" His eyes flashed.

Trunks' face scrunched up in confusion. "Why Goten, why are you acting this way?"

"Because you wanted it didn't you?! You obviously wanted me to tell you with all that damn crying you've been doing lately!" Goten spat.

Trunks gasped. "My mother died Goten! Excuse me for showing a little emotion!"

"Emotion?" Goten sneered and shook his head. "I've learned that emotion does nothing but hold you down."

"No Goten, it doesn't, you've just felt the wrong emotions." He said softly.

Goten watched warily as Trunks moved closer toward his face, lips parted and warm breath huffing lightly.

"What are you-" Goten protested.

Trunks covered Goten's words with a light finger.

"You need to feel love." He whispered.

The finger was removed and replaced with soft lips. Goten's eyes fluttered at the sensation, Trunks lips were so warm and full. He moaned against the kiss.

Trunks smiled inwardly, this is exactly what Goten needed, himself included. After everything they had gone through, in the end all he wanted and needed was a little love.

Trunks pulled away from the innocent kiss. "Goten." He murmured.

The dark haired boy blinked dazedly, eyes unfocused and blurry as he listened to Trunks' voice.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"I love you."

Goten visibly flinched, his eyes shooting open as he looked at Trunks with fear.

"What?" He demanded.

Trunks frowned. "I said I loved you." He said in confusion, why was Goten acting this way, there was no reason for him to hate Trunks.

Goten shook his head. "No, you don't mean that, you can't." He pleaded desperately.

"Goten, what's wrong? Don't you love me too?" Trunks felt his heart clench.

"No, I can't love you. He won't let me!" Goten trembled.

Trunks growled. "I'm tired of this crap Goten! Who is it?!" He demanded, hitting the mattress angrily with his fist.

"I can't tell you." Goten whispered. "You should know that."

Trunks glared at Goten angrily. "What is it Goten, don't you trust me enough to tell me? Isn't this important for me to know?"

"No Trunks! Just leave me alone!" Goten moved against the straps, just wanting to escape from this room and run from his problems.

Trunks snarled and forcefully gripped Goten's shoulders, pinning him down even more then he had been previously.

"Tell me." He hissed.

Goten's eyes widened at Trunks' behavior. "Get away from me." He whispered.

"What?" Trunks face scrunched up in confusion.

"Get away from me!" Goten screamed.

He lifted his body with a roar and threw Trunks to the ground as the buckles snapped and he was freed from his slight prison. His eyes flashed teal for a moment as he stared down at the fallen prince.

"Go Trunks, I don't want to see your pathetic face here again until you learn to be a real man." Goten scowled. "Go cry for your mommy somewhere else, where someone actually cares."

Trunks' mouth gaped open in shock before his face contorted into a look of rage. "You fucking bastard!" He yelled.

As he lifted himself to lunge at Goten the door was thrown open and a doctor rushed in followed by two guards.

"Mr. Briefs!" The doctor yelled in a disapproving tone.

Trunks' head shot into the direction of the door, knowing that they had somehow been watching his and Goten's conversation. He turned back to Goten.

"Fine, I'm gone Goten."

He stood and brushed past the stunned hospital staff, it didn't take long for them to regain their senses though and with a last glance at Goten they too followed out the door with a soft click of the lock.

Goten bowed his head as the silence settled around him like a thick blanket, drowning him in guilt and self-loathing.

"Are you happy now?" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

Dark eyes flashed as the shadowed man moved forward. "It will do for now."

* * *

Author: Sorry it took so long for an update, next chap will be a lemon so hang in there! I'm listening to the banana phone song! :_laughs_: I think it's funny, my friends think it's annoying though. 

-Red-


	16. chapter 15

WARNING: The cooks have whipped up another treat, (I know, what cooks? The ones in my head!) and what is it? Yes, finally lemon!

Author: Is this the moment you've been waiting for? The lemon between Trunks and Goten?! :_rolls eyes_: I know, finally and this whole thing is supposed to be about them. If u don't feel like reading, this doesn't have any relevance to the fic, it's just sex :_dies_: sorry! Skip if u don't want to read the lemon!

* * *

Elenek: :_blinks_: Wow, u really got into the whole suspect thing. :_grins_: Very cool, though I don't go into it that much. Yur trying so hard though, all I can say is that it's not someone that u hafta think about too much, really very stupid, you'll hate me in the end. :_laughs_:

Erica: :_thoughtfully_: Hm, I don't think the person gets his deserved punishment fer being so mean either, I mean sure they lock him up but still, :_laughs_: I hope I'm not giving "important" info away. :_whispers_: I like to think of him as crazy though.

animeprincess1452: :_grins_: It's been so long that I don't even remember what the last chap was about. :_laughs_: So I'll trust u on the long part. :_thoughtfully_: I wonder how long it was though. :_shrugs_: Oh well, I'll check later. :_waves_: Hope u like the lemon!

scrappster: :_happily_: I'm glad u decided to look too! :_grins_: Luv any reviewer! :_nods_: Yur right about the ending thing, I don't reveal the dude until the very last sentence of the last chap. :_laughs_: Hopefully I can keep up to yur expectations, I'm running out of killable chars.

Tilea: :_laughs_: U listened to it? :_grins_: So cool. Yeah, I tried with the nightmare thing but again, I wasn't feeling it too much. This chap there's a lot of action but prob not the kind yur wanting to see. And I don't mind the commentary thing :_shrugs_: everything is fun. :_grins_:

Majin-Bulma: :_grins_: U passed? :_thumbs up_: Great job! :_laughs_: I failed the last few of mine. :_shrugs_: Oh well! :_winks_: I finally have the evil lemon you've been waiting forever for. :_dies_: The entire 11 pages is pretty much lemon, sucky lemon but still lemon nonetheless. I hope u enjoy since you've been so patient.

Lovekakarot: :_chuckles_: U'll hafta wait and see about who the evil person is. :_grins evilly_: I'm not promising it isn't one of those peoples. Sorry the update took so long, though this isn't very important.

devilburns: Bleh this one is stupid, not as "good" or whatever as the last. I hope u like it though. :_dies_:

* * *

Some time after the little incident with Goten, Trunks had calmed himself down enough to visit the boy, which is why the newly appointed president of Capsule Corp found himself taking the long march toward Goten's room.

_Not that he would want to see me._ He frowned. _He seemed so angry the last time I saw him. _

Trunks huffed and blew a few strands of loose hair away from his face. "I just want to get this over with."

His shoes squeaked slightly on the recently polished floor as he came to a halt before the annoyingly familiar door. He shook his head and quickly snapped the door open before he could harbor the idea of running.

The room was once again lit only by the grungy window and the sparse light filtering through, Trunks looked toward the shadow sitting in the corner.

Goten sneered as Trunks walked into his room. "Look who decided to come back."

The serious boy ignored his friend and moved toward the bed. "Hello to you too Goten." He replied dully.

Goten rose smoothly and moved to circle Trunks slowly as the elder took a seat on the mattress.

"Why did you return?" His dark eyed narrowed. "Did you come to mock me again?" Goten growled.

"No. Just let me be Goten, I don't want to fight with you right now." Trunks sighed tiredly, falling to his back on the bed.

Goten grew silent and mutely watched as Trunks mumbled to himself. Maybe they both belonged locked away, they sure as hell had _more_ then enough problems to deal with, there had to be some traumatizing going on at the same time.

Goten sighed, thoughts inward as he watched Trunks, the boy was suffering far more then he was and he wasn't doing anything to help him.

Trunks continued resting on Goten's bed, simply staring at the discolored ceiling as Goten sat at the edge of his resting spot, now watching him worriedly.

"Trunks?" Goten whispered hesitantly.

"Hm?" Trunks remained motionless.

"Why do you keep coming here?" Goten murmured. "You're not doing yourself any favors by spending your time with me, especially now."

"I have no where else to go Goten. I don't want to go home, my father and Bra will be there and all they're doing is crying." Trunks sighed in disgust.

Goten's face was marred by a worried frown as he crawled onto the bed alongside Trunks. "Aren't you still sad about your mom though? It was only a few weeks ago that she died." He said.

Trunks shrugged. "So, I think the initial shock has worn off, my mom's dead and so is yours." He said uncaringly.

"Yeah but I didn't care about my mom, you were close to yours." Goten argued.

"Well as they say, you can't dwell on the past, I can't change it so I might as well forget it." He replied dully.

Goten growled and slapped Trunks across the face. "Stop it." He snapped. "Just stop it, you can't let this get to you Trunks." Goten pleaded.

Trunks' blue gaze remained on the ceiling above, ignoring the sting in his cheek. "There's nothing wrong with me Goten."

Goten choked back his tears, he hated seeing Trunks this way. "Please Trunks, come back to me, we'll get the bastard who did this, I swear." He sniffed.

Trunks chuckled softly. "Wasn't it _you_ Goten, who told me I needed to wake up to reality?"

Goten winced, remembering the words he had been forced to say to Trunks, he nodded slightly.

"Well I did."

Goten clenched his eyes shut. "Trunks, I don't care what I said to you, it wasn't me!" He growled.

Trunks laughed. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you're being controlled by some psycho that's out to get us." He said sarcastically.

Goten shook his head roughly. "Stop it Trunks." He hissed, feeling his temper rising.

Trunks glanced at Goten from the corner of his eye. "What's wrong Goten, haven't taken your meds today?" He smirked.

"Shut up!" Goten roared.

He growled angrily as he rolled on top of Trunks' laughing body. Goten pushed roughly against his shoulders with a snarl.

"You don't know what it's like." He hissed. "You don't know the shit I have to deal with."

The quivering form beneath him suddenly froze, the laughter dieing in Trunks' throat as he felt something wet against his cheek.

"Goten?" He frowned.

The dark haired boy remained posed over Trunks, shoulders trembling as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Y-you don't know what it's like to be trapped in a cage your entire life." Goten sobbed slightly. "Do you know how long I've had to think about our mistake, how long I've been left alone?"

"Goten, I'm here now." Trunks said quickly, his entire demeanor changing as he gently stroked the boy's hair.

Goten leaned into Trunks' touch, closing his eyes and breathing deeply to calm himself.

"I know." He whispered.

Trunks pulled Goten down and embraced him tightly, still running a light hand through his naturally spiky hair.

Goten purred softly and melted into Trunks' chest, reveling in his warmth.

"You see Goten, all you have to do is relax." Trunks soothed.

The boy nodded, slowly slipping into a hazy state of half sleep. "I wish we could be like this all the time." Goten murmured.

Trunks breathed in Goten's scent and tightened his arms around the soft body.

"Why can't we?"

Goten stiffened. "Because I'm stuck in here and you're out there." He replied, eyes drifting toward the window.

"Then show me how much you love me while I'm here. Prove to me that you _can_ love me." Trunks fondled Goten's cheek lovingly.

Pale hands slowly rose to clutch at Trunks' own. Dark obsidian locked with ice blue.

"I _can_ show you." Goten whispered.

The lavender haired boy grinned slyly. "Oh?"

Goten slowly ran his hands up Trunks' chest, tickling at the smooth skin with his nimble fingertips.

"I love the way your skin feels." Goten chuckled slightly.

Trunks grinned in return and suddenly blinked in surprise as a strange thought hit him.

"Goten, do you jack off in this bed?"

The boy flushed in embarrassment. "I guess so." He faltered uncertainly. "I mean where else do I have?"

Trunks slowly ran a fingernail across the sensitive skin of Goten's ear. "Mm, I find that _very_ hot."

"W-what?" Goten blinked in surprise.

"What do you think about Goten, when you're jacking off?" Trunks nibbled on his earlobe. "_Who_ do you think about?"

Goten shuddered at the tickling sensation rising from his ear which Trunks was now sucking on.

"Y-you." He managed to gasp.

"Mm, good." Trunks murmured.

He smirked evilly as he slowly raised his leg to rub his knee against Goten's crotch, eliciting a low groan from the boy.

"Like that?" Trunks winked.

Goten froze as he felt a familiar stirring in his pants, the scent of his arousal was evident and he flushed as he awkwardly covered his now bulging crotch.

His movements didn't go unnoticed by Trunks though and the boy reached out a timid hand to brush against Goten's straining crotch.

"Trunks, don't." Goten hissed, trying to control the strange hunger rising within him.

Trunks ignored him and continued to lightly touch the trapped member. "Don't you want me Goten?" He asked softly.

Goten groaned and unconsciously thrust his hips forward. "Of course I do Trunks, but I don't want to take advantage of you."

"I want this Goten, _please_, don't you want me to be happy?" Trunks whispered.

"Yes." Goten hissed.

"Then help me forget Goten." Trunks murmured, bringing Goten's body on top of his own. "Help me forget all the pain."

Goten's eyes were bright with lust. "Of course Tru-chan, if it's what you want." He purred.

Trunks nodded firmly. "It is."

"Mm then first I have to kiss your beautiful lips." Goten leaned forward.

Their mouths meshed together wetly and Goten didn't miss the chance to sneak his tongue into Trunks' heat.

Trunks could feel Goten filling his mouth with his tongue in the most hungry kiss he had ever been given.

True he was inexperienced, they both were, but Trunks tangled his fingers through Goten's hair, taking the kiss deeper.

They breathed the same breath, felt the same emotions as their tongues danced madly between them.

Goten hummed into the kiss and pulled away slowly, licking his lips sensuously.

He then moved to lick Trunks' chin, wrenching a startled moan from the trembling boy.

"God Goten, how is it that you're so talented with your tongue?" Trunks panted.

Goten grinned. "Just wait until I put it to better use." He winked.

Trunks gasped as Goten began licking slowly down his chest. "I've n-never done this before Goten." He warned.

Goten pulled away in surprise. "Are you serious? Trunks Briefs, the heir of Capsule Corp, a virgin?" He teased.

Trunks scowled. "I was saving myself for you Goten!" He tried to defend himself.

Goten moved back to his skin. "Mm." His moan vibrated into Trunks' stomach. "I'll have to make this the most memorable moment of your life then." He purred.

Trunks panted. "You'd better, I've been waiting this long for you."

Goten nipped at the pale flesh surrounding Trunks' navel. "Don't worry, I will." He assured.

Trunks thrust his lower body upward at the tickling sensation Goten was creating.

"Nn Goten, stop teasing!" He gasped.

Goten smirked. "Fine then." He shrugged.

Trunks blinked slightly as his partner gripped his pants and ripped them away from his body without warning.

"Goten!" He protested, thrown off slightly by the rough and sudden treatment.

He stopped his complaints though as Goten immediately dove onto his proud cock. Trunks threw back his head in amazement.

"Fuck." He gasped.

Goten pulled away, eyes sparkling. "Not there yet, we still have to get you off at least once."

Trunks whimpered at Goten's words and the dark boy placed his mouth in its former position.

Trunks writhed above the talented mouth. The heat alone was heaven, but Goten's tongue, his tongue was what Trunks loved the most.

And a talented tongue he had, trailing up the underside of Trunks' cock, wrenching low moans from the flesh beneath him.

Goten grinned, stretching his cheeks further around the hard dick resting in his mouth. He wanted to hear Trunks moan and scream for him, he wanted to make Trunks cum.

He pulled away and focused on the head of Trunks cock, licking slowly at the slit which was steadily leaking precum. His dark orbs glanced up innocently to see Trunks shuddering above at the light contact on his sensitive privates.

He took pity on his angel and sank his mouth deeper, taking in all Trunks had to offer.

Trunks groaned and rocked his hips slowly, making his shaft reach deeper into Goten's sucking mouth.

Goten allowed him his movement and proceeded to bob his head expertly, gently scraping his teeth against the sensitive flesh of Trunks' cock.

Trunks shook in pleasure, this was all new to him and he loved Goten's mouth and the feeling of wet velvet.

"Please Goten." He moaned.

Goten pulled away and gently lapped at the oozing head of Trunks' cock. "What do you want?" He murmured.

"Make me cum Goten, I want to feel your mouth on my dick."

Goten smirked. "I can't refuse a request like that."

Trunks was startled at the ferocity of Goten's attack, the boy attached his sucking mouth onto the quivering cock and began his ride to ecstasy.

"Ngh!" Trunks choked, clutching at Goten's head desperately.

Goten ignored him and sucked on his shaft as hard as he could, wrenching little gasps from the elder.

"Goten I'm gonna-!" Trunks cried.

Goten felt the firm balls stiffening, the slit of Trunks head expanded and without further hesitation shot out his load into the awaiting mouth.

The boy on the receiving end clenched his eyes shut tightly, trying to take down as much of the salty substance as he could. Still, small streams trickled from the corner of his mouth and don his cheeks.

Trunks sobbed and became limp as numbness raced through his limbs, claiming his breath yet filling him with a hazy glow of pleasure.

Goten slowly swallowed his mouthful and pulled away from the deflating flesh. He panted slightly as he grinned at the other.

"So, did you like that?"

Trunks eyes opened slowly until they were half lidded. "Hell yes I did." He mumbled tiredly.

Goten winked. "Good. Because now it's my turn."

Trunks' eyes seemed to clear slightly and a slow grin spread across his flushed face.

"Go ahead and take me."

The blue-eyed angel remained spread on his back before Goten, as though on a silver platter, awaiting his consumption. Goten licked his lips at the thought.

"I want to eat you up." He grinned at the youth.

Trunks giggled, very sexy in Goten's opinion, and winked. "You already did that silly."

Goten smiled warmly. "True." He fingered the tiny hairs sprinkled across Trunks legs.

"So how are we going to do this lover?" Trunks' face glowed.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect position." The other reassured.

Goten lifted Trunks' legs onto his shoulders, spreading open the purple lap before him and revealing Trunks' once again erect cock.

"Such a lovely sight." The dark boy purred.

Goten pinched Trunks' ass, all the while teasing his tight hole with the head of his enlarged cock.

"Do you want this Trunks?" Goten murmured, shifting his cock and trailing a line of precum across the boy's flushed cheeks.

The youth beneath him groaned, thrusting his hips into Goten's crotch. "_Yess_ Goten." He hissed.

"Then let's go." Goten moved forward.

Before Trunks could prepare himself for what was to come, Goten had already sheathed himself inside roughly.

Trunks choked as pain washed over him, his first reaction was to try and escape, but Goten's firm fingers kneading his ass cheeks told him otherwise.

Goten stroked Trunks' smooth back soothingly. "I'm sorry Trunks, just relax and it will be better soon." He assured apologetically.

Trunks grunted and nodded bravely as Goten chose that moment to begin moving.

It hurt. A lot in fact, but the submissive boy grit his teeth and moved with the rocking motion beginning to build.

Goten was also enjoying the experience, Trunks was in all thoughts perfect to him. He felt as though they were one as he moved his body with an inner music inside of him.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Goten groaned.

Goten's cock throbbed within Trunks' depths. The heat and combined muscle tightening was driving him insane.

"More, it's so fucking good." Goten moaned.

His hips were soon drawn into the constant rhythm of their lust. Through his haze, Goten had enough sense to reach down and grasp the cock bouncing before him.

Trunks gasped and wrapped his legs around Goten's backside, forcing the already buried cock to slip in deeper and hit his prostate.

Goten's hand meanwhile was a blur on Trunks warm dick, he was keeping pace with his own hip movements and tightening his fingers with his slippery hold.

The constant tightening around his stiff cock was soon sending ripples of pleasure through Goten's spine. Trunks cried out beneath him, his prostate vibrating with every thrust.

"I love pounding your ass Trunks, I know I'm going to come soon." Goten's voice was breathy and filled with satisfaction

"Goten!" Trunks gasped, lost to the sensations of his body.

Goten rose to his knees, thrusting more deeply than his former position had allowed, Trunks moaned at the delicious friction against his prostate.

"More." He panted.

Goten grunted and shoved deeper into Trunks body, his stabbing movements accommodating Trunks heavy lust for sex.

Desire claimed Trunks' body, numbing his mind and taking over his senses as he writhed beneath Goten's forceful thrusts.

"More…yes…fuck Goten…harder!" He panted.

Goten groaned against him. "Fuck you have a dirty mouth." He felt unbelievably turned on by the experience.

Trunks winced slightly as Goten's thrusts became faster, filling the room with the wet slap of their sweat soaked bodies. "And you have a huge dick." He chuckled lightly.

"All the better to stuff you with." Goten winked in reply.

"Mm, definitely."

Goten purred as he jerked against Trunks' ass, his buried cock continuously hitting his partner's pleasure zone and sending him into bliss.

Trunks whimpered as he felt a familiar tightening in his loins, this experience topping any he had had with his hand, alone in his room.

"Goten." He tried to warn.

Goten had also felt Trunks stiffening under him and grinned. "Let it go Trunks, don't hold back." He pushed in and hit Trunks' prostate once more, sending the poor boy into oblivion.

Trunks cried out and jerked forward as his orgasm hit for the second time this day, his face lighting up with a warm glow as his body shuddered in pleasure.

Goten groaned and bit his lip as Trunks' inner walls tried to milk him of his own essence.

"Kami you're so fucking beautiful." Goten breathed.

Trunks moaned deeply and clinched his legs around Goten's body, digging his heels into his lower back and forcing him to delve deeper into his own body.

He then wrapped his arms around Goten's neck and pulled him closer so that his ear was pressed up against Trunks' hot mouth.

"Cum for me." He whispered.

Goten's eyes widened at the unbelievably sexy act and felt his muscles tighten as he shot his load into Trunks' warmth.

"Fuck." He hissed, thrusting a few more times before pulling out, spent.

Trunks winced slightly but brought Goten down onto the bed and cuddled him despite this. He kissed the Son's sweaty nose and smiled warmly.

"I love you Goten."

Goten bit his lip in worry but decided to forget the punishment he would be forced to bear if only for this moment.

"I love you too Trunks." He said softly.

* * *

Author: Gah the evilness of the lemon! :_dies_: I hate lemons, they're hard to write and u hafta get into it for them to turn out ok. Obviously I wasn't into this one (:_dies again_: 11 pgs), I didn't feel like writing a lemon today but decided I needed to update. I hope u liked it though. Review!

-Red


	17. chapter 16

Tilea: :_dies_: I warned u! I hope u didn't hate it too much. :_grins_: I'm glad u still have some suspects instead of just one. I don't know if this chap will help with that though.

devilburns: I'm glad u liked it, I'll try to get to the "normal" stuff now.

animeprincess1452: :_wails_: I know! I'm so sorry too! :_bows_: I'll try to update normally and review on time!

Erica: :_laughs_: So am I, well straight that is :_chuckles_: I like the yaoi though. :_curiously_: u do read the shounen ai though right, u just don't like the intense stuff or whatever? I'm glad u like it though, sorry if the lemon bothered u in any way.

* * *

"We're going out."

"Excuse me Mr. Briefs?" The girl at the front desk blinked in surprise.

Trunks turned toward the front doors, making sure not to make eye contact with the newest employee. "I _said_ we're going out." He said lowly.

Goten cowered behind Trunks apprehensively, he didn't know what to expect from the staff who had kept him hidden from the world all these years.

The girl looked past Trunks and frowned at Goten.

"Mr. Son is not supposed to be released from his room." She said somewhat stiffly.

Trunks' blue eyes flashed as he turned slowly to face the girl. "Can you honestly look at me and think that I give a damn?"

The girl behind the desk glowered at Trunks now, immediately losing her innocent flirtatious charm. "I will have to inform security Mr. Briefs if you do not return our patient."

Trunks laughed and turned to Goten who was watching nervously.

"She really thinks she can stop us." He shook his head and chuckled as he turned back to the naïve girl.

His expression turned cold immediately.

"Listen up you tight-assed bitch, I don't have the time to deal with this shit because, yes, that's right, I'm Trunks Briefs. If you didn't hear me the first time, I'm the president of Capsule Corporations, in short, I'm your boss since my company funds for this shit-hole."

A crowd of staff members was beginning to form around them in curiosity, Trunks ignored them.

"Now I will repeat what I have decided to so graciously tell you. We are going out." He said softly.

His frigid orbs dared her to test his authority, to push him even the slightest. She of course could do nothing and clenched her teeth in anger.

"Very well Mr. Briefs." She hissed.

Trunks nodded, smiling as he took Goten by the arm and began leading the boy toward the doors.

Suddenly, as though the thought had just struck him, Trunks laughed and turned to the crowd.

"I think I failed to mention this before," He smiled at the girl pleasantly. "But you're fired."

With that said and done, the two friends left the cage Goten had been trapped in for so long, ignoring the frustrated screams behind them.

Goten squinted his eyes against the bright glare from the sun as they exited the looming building, Trunks smiled softly.

"I forgot that you wouldn't be used to this much light at once." He apologized as he handed Goten the sunglasses from his own eyes.

Goten stared at his hand for a moment and then slowly reached out and removed the glasses, brushing Trunks' skin in the process.

He blushed and quickly shifted the sunglasses onto his face in an ill attempt to shield his flushed appearance.

Trunks chuckled as he led his friend through the parking lot. "There's no need to be shy Goten, you proved to me that you are _far_ beyond that." He winked.

"Was that a compliment to my skills?" Goten grinned in return, catching on to Trunks' joking.

Trunks seemed to ponder this. "Well, I wouldn't say you were marvelous." He scrunched his nose. "It was okay though."

Goten gasped in mock hurt. "It wasn't the best sex you've ever had?"

Trunks shoved Goten's shoulder lightly. "Okay, it was unbelievable." He gave into the teasing.

Goten smiled and opened his mouth to say something more, but a very sleek and shiny object caught his attention.

"Goten?" Trunks frowned, turning to see what his friend was staring at.

A car. A red convertible to be exact, and it seemed as though Goten was enthralled by it.

"Uh, do you want to go for a spin?" Trunks asked uncertainly.

There was a beep and a click as the alarm shut off and Trunks opened the driver's side of the expensive model.

"You can drive if you want." He offered again.

He was expecting joy, excitement, anything besides the flush that spread across Goten's cheeks.

"I can't drive." Goten whispered.

Trunks frowned. "What?"

Goten sighed and opened the passenger door of the sports car and sat in the seat dejectedly, he shouldn't have been surprised that such an expensive machine belonged to his friend.

"Trunks, when in my schedule, between getting meds shoved down my throat and sitting in darkness, would I have the time to learn how to drive?"

Trunks clutched his car keys in horror. "Goten I'm so sorry, I forgot that you-"

Goten held up his hand. "It's okay." His fingers moved forward to brush against Trunks' lips. "Just get me out of here please."

Trunks nodded dazedly, the feeling of Goten's warm skin on his own immediately rushing blood to other areas besides his cheeks.

He revved the engine as they both buckled in and without another glance, screeched out of the parking lot and away from the institution.

Goten threw his head back as the wind rushed through his hair and laughed joyfully.

"I'm free!"

Trunks smiled softly, understanding how the boy felt and what it was like to be at peace.

"So I take it you're happy Goten?" He asked lightly.

Goten turned shining eyes onto his lover. "You don't know how much." He said happily.

"Well we're going to try and keep it this way, I don't want to see you go back to that place."

Goten nodded in agreement. "So where are we going right now?" He wondered, not recognizing the surrounding area.

"Well I need to stop by a friend's place on the way home real quick." Trunks said. "Is that okay with you?"

Goten nodded mutely. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Trunks readjusted his hands on the steering wheel. "Well the area's not really a nice neighborhood." He tried to explain.

Goten cocked his head curiously as his eyes stared out toward the road at the flashing scenery.

"Hm."

Trunks glanced at the silent boy in uncertainty, he felt uncomfortable with the lack of talking.

"You probably know the guy." He tried to save the conversation.

"Oh?" Goten didn't seem interested.

Trunks drummed his fingers slightly. "Yeah, it's Seventeen."

If Trunks had thought the situation had been uncomfortable before he was totally unprepared for the tense anger rising from the passenger's seat now.

"Seventeen?" Goten whispered.

"Um, yeah why?" Trunks felt nervous.

Goten became silent, refusing to answer Trunks question for some strange reason.

They didn't have to sit in silence for very long though as Trunks pulled in front of a strange looking bar.

There was a man leaning against the door of the building, and he glanced up as he spied their car.

Silky black hair spilled across the man's shoulders as he moved away from the wall and toward the two demi-saiyans stepping out of the vehicle.

"Trunks." He greeted.

The purple headed boy smiled. "Hey Seventeen."

"What brings you to my part of town?" He fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Trunks flushed as Goten glared at him disapprovingly.

"I just wanted to inform you that the deal with Hashimoto didn't pull through." He said apologetically.

The android frowned. "He refused my offer?" There was a pout. "Hn, I suppose I can always hire someone else for the position then."

Goten stared blankly as the conversation slipped past his concentration. He really wanted to go home but he could sense that Trunks was enjoying himself.

"So who is this handsome beauty?"

Goten blinked in surprise and turned to the man who was obviously checking him out.

"Are you talking about me?" Goten seemed shocked.

The android nodded and turned to Trunks.

Seventeen grinned slyly. "I see you've found new blood."

Trunks flushed as Goten watched on curiously.

"Trunks?" He frowned.

Trunks nervously waved away his explanation. "No, this is Goten." He said to the android.

Seventeen looked Goten up and down curiously. "Hm, I see." He turned away. "Well Trunks, when you _do_ find more "volunteers", remember to call me."

Trunks flushed. "I-I will." He nodded.

Seventeen grinned and winked. "I'll keep you to your word."

The sexy android slinked away, swinging his hips sensuously as he disappeared into the shadows.

Goten raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?" He wondered.

Trunks covered his face, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"You remember Seventeen." He sighed. "Well he owns his own bar now, among other things." He rolled his eyes.

"Other things?" Goten frowned.

Trunks chuckled nervously at Goten's naivety. "He also runs a nightclub, you know with strippers, the whole deal." He tried to explain.

"So what does this have to do with you?" Goten asked.

Trunks figited under Goten's questioning. "Well a little while after my fifteenth birthday I guess I started hanging out around here, he's been looking for more people to hire." He waved his arm around toward the bar.

Goten seemed to pull into himself. "You never told me?"

"No Goten! I wanted to, I swear, but it's only recently that you've gotten better!" Trunks tried to defend himself.

Goten nodded slightly and looked toward the bar once more before turning back to the car. "Let's go Trunks." He said softly.

Trunks groaned inwardly, he knew that he had made a mistake in bringing Goten to visit the wild android.

"No problem Go-chan." Trunks nodded tiredly, while he jangled his keys nervously.

Goten opened his door and slid into the leather seat, waiting silently for Trunks to take them out of this uncomfortable situation.

Trunks slipped into his own seat and immediately started the engine, also sensing the tense air around them.

"So where to next Goten?" He tried to ask casually.

He pulled down the street, keeping his eyes on the road as he awaited any response from his friend.

Goten stared out the window. "I want to see my mom."

There was a screech of tires as Trunks braked sharply. He turned startled eyes onto Goten.

"What?"

Goten watched Trunks from the corner of his eye. "I said I want to go see my mom." He repeated.

"Goten, you do know that your mother is…well dead, right?" Trunks frowned.

Goten smiled slightly. "Yeah, I remember Trunks." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I just want to see her grave before I'm forced to go back to my hell."

Trunks bit his lip and nodded. Goten did have a point no matter how much he wanted to think otherwise, he didn't know if he would be able to keep his friend out of the institution for long despite his high status.

"Okay Goten, I'll take you." Trunks spoke softly.

"Thanks."

They drove in silence for the rest of the way to the cemetery, Trunks had switched on the radio and it echoed silently between them.

"Do you miss her Trunks?" Goten asked suddenly.

Trunks frowned for a moment until he understood Goten's question. He nodded to himself. "Yes, no matter how much I try to forget about her and the fact that she's gone…" He shrugged. "I just can't stop missing her."

Goten became thoughtful. "I lied to you Trunks." He spoke. "I lied about not loving my mom."

Trunks took his eyes off the road momentarily to witness tears streaming down Goten's cheeks silently.

"Goten, are you going to be alright?" He asked delicately.

Goten chuckled. "Of course, why would you think otherwise?" He wiped away his tears uncaringly.

Trunks sighed as they pulled into the cemetery lot, after asking for directions by one of the guards they soon made their way up toward the graves.

The tires of the expensive car rolled silently across the cared for gravel, as though respecting the wishes of the lost spirits and keeping peace amongst the headstones.

When they had gotten to the top of the hill Trunks stopped and turned to his darker companion.

"Are you ready for this?"

Goten still had his obsidian orbs locked outside as he watched the calm quietness of the buried.

"Yeah."

Trunks stepped out of the car and Goten followed suit calmly. They left the safety of the car and immersed themselves into the final resting spot of the dead.

Trunks' blue orbs scanned the surrounding area silently as he searched for some type of familiarity.

"Here Trunks."

The lavender boy blinked and turned toward the voice. Goten was kneeling beside a newly buried grave, even the headstone was clean and crisp with newness, fresh flowers sat upon the small space of grass.

Goten remained kneeling in front of the headstone, reading the words put upon Chi-Chi's grave. He suddenly laughed and turned to Trunks.

"They made a mistake here." He said pointing toward the small letters.

Trunks frowned and leaned closer to gain a better view. He shook his head when he found nothing.

"I don't see it Goten." He said apologetically.

Goten pointed again. "Right there." He grinned. "It says she was a loving wife and mother."

Trunks gained a confused expression.

Goten's face began to lose its cheer. "A loving mother would never abandon their child to darkness."

Trunks sighed, he now understood where the conversation was going, Goten still blamed his friends and family for putting him into the institution in the first place.

"Goten, she's gone now, you're safe." He tried to reassure.

Goten shuddered as he wrapped his arms around his chest, the wind was beginning to pick up. Trunks moved forward and embraced the frail boy.

"It will never be alright Trunks, I loved her but she abandoned me." He began to cry. "Why didn't she want me?"

Trunks shook his head and gently stroked Goten's hair soothingly.

"Goten, _I _want you, I love you."

Goten looked up at Trunks, seeing the love within the bright blue eyes. He smiled softly.

"I know Trunks."

"Then let's go, it's getting cold and I don't want you getting sick." Trunks lifted Goten to his feet and embraced him.

Goten nodded and leaned against Trunks' warmth.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Author: Goten's free for now! Yay for him. Yes I know that my update things r off, I'm lazy! I don't like writing the chaps! Bleh but it'll be over soon hopefully. Review for now pleaz!

-Red


	18. chapter 17

animeprincess1452: Yep, Goten is out for now, of course I'm probably going to be evil to him soon though. :_laughs_: I can't have him happy for too long, he might get used to it :_winks_:

Erica: Bleh, it's not over yet :_yawns_: seems to me it's going slow though. U still have a few chaps to find out who the evil person is so don't worry.

Majin-Bulma: :_grins_: It's okay about the review thing. :_sighs_: I know it needs more angst and action, I think mebe one chap will end up being mostly fighting between Goten and the evil person :_perks up_: actually, I'm also going to have to have a rape scene so there u go.

El: :_grins_: Of course I had to use Seventeen, he spices the fic up a tad. :_laughs_: Sometimes it's good to be confused, well it is for me 'cus then u won't guess the right person until the right time :_winks_:

Tilea: True Trunks saw the dude but he forgot who it was when he woke up. :_shrugs_: No clue why, I just think that if he _did_ know who it was he would freak out more then he did when he woke up. :_sighs_: And that's so true, I'm such a procrastinator, I need to just do them all at once.

devilburns: :_laughs_: I think everyone wants to know :_winks_: but I can't tell u exactly who until the end. I just have to hope my very small hints r enough to help a bit.

* * *

Trunks ushered Goten into Capsule Corp, slowly glancing around for anyone else that might be home. 

"Okay, I think the coast is clear." He said.

Goten followed hesitantly, his own apprehension rising in his gut. He didn't understand why, but he didn't want to face Trunks' family and their pain.

"Are you sure no one is here?" Goten asked.

Trunks looked curiously at his boyfriend. "Well my dad is probably in the gravitation chamber." He faltered. "I don't know where Bra is though."

Goten nodded slightly. "Okay."

Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten's torso. "Does it matter if they're here?"

Goten exposed his neck to Trunks' ministrations. "Mm, no."

Trunks chuckled as he nibbled on Goten's flushed skin.

"Good, because I want to show you how much I love you."

He pulled Goten down onto the couch and nuzzled his smooth neck.

"I love you babe." He murmured.

Goten giggled slightly. "I know Trunks." He poked the purple haired teen in his side. "But I love you more."

"Isn't this just sweet." A voice sneered.

Trunks and Goten shot apart quickly and gasped as they saw who had caught them.

Vegeta's eyes lit upon Goten. "What's _he_ doing here?" He demanded.

"I brought him here, it's what mom was going to do anyways." Trunks replied defensively.

Vegeta's eyes flashed.

"It's his fault." He wheezed. "She's dead because of him!" He roared.

Trunks wasn't prepared for his father to lunge at Goten, or for the matter, try and kill him. Goten tumbled to the floor with a hard thud as Vegeta tackled him down.

"_Father!_ No, get off of him!" He screamed.

Goten looked up fearfully at the Prince of Saiyans. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Vegeta snarled. "You little fucker! I swear I will kill you!" He screamed.

Trunks struggled with his father, trying to pry his hands off of Goten's throat.

"Vegeta stop it!"

Trunks head shot in the direction of the voice and blinked in surprise when he saw Goku.

"Release my son Vegeta." The Saiyan repeated lowly.

Vegeta turned to sneer at the tall man. "Why should I Kakarot? He killed my woman, why shouldn't I return the favor?"

Goku's forgiving gaze narrowed. "He didn't kill Bulma, he couldn't have." He whispered.

"He admitted to it Kakarot! I will kill him!"

"You're wrong Vegeta, now let go of him!" Goku demanded.

Vegeta's eyes flashed dangerously. "Do you seriously believe that this boy is innocent Kakarot?"

Goku paused in his movement forward and Trunks stared in amazement.

"Are you doubting your own son Goku?!" He demanded.

Goku flinched at Trunks' words and shook his head as he grabbed Vegeta and pulled him off the quivering boy beneath him.

"He's innocent Vegeta." He said softly. "Just leave him alone, it won't bring Bulma back."

Vegeta stiffened at his words. "Don't you dare speak of her you third-class nothing!"

Goku looked as though he was going to say something but Trunks beat him to it.

"You're really pathetic you know that?"

Vegeta's eyes snapped in the direction of his son. "What did you say to me?"

Trunks shook his head. "You can't even say her name yet you think to protect her memory."

Vegeta lunged at his son with a growl. "I will kill you!"

"Vegeta stop!" Goku snapped.

He grasped the crazed man by his leg and pushed him to the ground forcefully.

"Release me Kakarot!" Vegeta roared.

Trunks rushed to Goten's side and pulled the boy to his feet. He glared at his father hatefully.

"You're a disgrace." He spat.

"Trunks, take Goten and go!" Goku said firmly.

The boy nodded and supported Goten as they ran upstairs to the sanctuary of his room.

"I'm so sorry Goten." He sighed as they made it to the top of the stairway.

Goten chuckled. " It's okay Trunks, I deserve to die." He said softly.

Trunks stopped. "Goten."

The dark haired boy waved away his words. "Trunks, stop trying to fight it, I feel like the blame lies on my shoulders."

Trunks started to protest but a small cough interrupted his words.

The two boys looked up to see Bra hovering in the doorway of her room.

"Is daddy mad?" She whispered.

Trunks bit his lip. "No Bra, everything is fine, go back to your room now." He said gently.

His sister turned away and slammed her door shut, Trunks winced slightly.

"Sorry about that, she's been a little off since the funeral." He explained.

Goten nodded mutely. "I would expect so." He replied.

Trunks ignored whatever hidden meaning there was to Goten's words and dragged the winded boy into his room and gently pushed him onto the soft bed.

Goten laughed as his back hit the comfortable mattress. "Wow, I haven't been in a bed this comfortable since I was little."

"Well you can sleep with me while you stay here." Trunks smiled.

Goten rolled onto his stomach and grinned up at Trunks. "I would expect that even if I wasn't going to live here." He winked. "What's yours is mine."

"Right." Trunks nodded sarcastically.

Goten chuckled and pulled Trunks on top of him. "So how do you think our fathers are doing?"

"Vegeta is doing fine now."

Two heads shot in the direction of the voice, Goku stood in the doorway, smiling slightly.

No one made a sound and an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"Uh, do you want to come in Goku?" Trunks offered.

Goten glared at Trunks in reproach but sighed as he leaned against his chest.

Goku walked into the room and stared at his son. "Goten." He murmured.

The young boy looked back at the man who claimed to be his father.

Goku held out his arms. "Please Goten."

Goten rose slowly and walked into his Goku's arms, the man squeezed him tightly and let out a soft sob.

"It's been so long since I've seen you son." He whispered.

Goten remained mute as he rested in his father's arms.

"You never came to rescue me."

Goku flinched. "What?"

Goten pulled away from the strong arms and glared accusingly at Goku.

"You can save the fucking world endless times, but when it comes to your own blood you're never there." He spat.

Trunks could only watch as the two Sons confronted each other. He bit his lip with uncertainty.

"Maybe you should go Goku." He suggested softly.

Their elder nodded. "I understand why you wouldn't want to see me." He began.

Goten held up his hand. "Don't even try to apologize to me now." He stopped him.

Goku sighed. "I'm taking Vegeta with me, we're going to spar." He informed Trunks.

Trunks snorted. "You mean you're taking him out to kick his ass."

Goku shook his head and walked out of the room.

Goten chuckled. "Seems like my dad's in a weird mood."

"It's too bad he couldn't stay." Trunks said thoughtfully. "I mean you haven't seen him for a few years."

Goten shrugged. "If he really cared he would have visited me before. He's too busy with his training and whatnot."

Trunks frowned. "I guess." He was hesitant to speak against Goku.

"Hey, are you thirsty Trunks, I'll go get us some soda or whatever if you want." Goten offered suddenly.

His friend was slightly thrown off by the sudden shift in conversation but caught on quickly.

Trunks grinned. "Isn't that my job since this is my house?"

Goten smiled in return. "True, but I just want to walk around a bit."

Trunks nodded. "Sure then, but none of that diet crap that's in there."

Goten saluted and winked as he disappeared around the corner.

Trunks sighed as he was left alone, this was beginning to go too fast. Here he was with Goten at his house serving him soda.

"Is this supposed to be normal?" He whispered to himself.

A thought nagged at him from the back of his mind. A grain of doubt, this was too good to be real.

True, his mother and a lot of other people had to die for this to happen, but was it worth it if he could have Goten with him?

Trunks shook his head and rubbed his temples tiredly, he had put too much thought into this idea already.

He closed his eyes, ready to drift into sleep while he waited for Goten when he heard a strange sound, his eyes opened curiously. Trunks sat up as he heard the scratching again.

"What the heck?" He frowned.

He moved away from his bed and went to the window, opening the blinds to shine light into his room.

He gained a confused expression as he looked at the person hovering outside and hefted the glass open to allow a slight breeze in.

"Um, hey." He waved uncertainly. "What're you doing out here?"

The figure smiled. "Just visiting." He shrugged. "I also came to pick up something."

Trunks cocked his head. "Oh?"

"Yeah, Goten borrowed something of mine and I want it back." There was a grin.

Trunks shrugged. "Well Goten isn't here right now, but you can take whatever it is you need."

The man nodded. "I plan to."

Trunks turned away from the window and moved back toward the bed to sit. A strange thought hit him suddenly and he turned.

"How did you know Goten was out of the institution?"

A hand shot forward and quickly covered his mouth before any sound could be heard.

The man leaned close into Trunks' confused face. "I know everything." He grinned.

Trunks froze, earning a laugh from the being now holding him.

"That's right little Trunks, I've been watching you." He squeezed the smaller body. "You haven't been a good boy now have you?"

Trunks felt himself begin to panic, this is what Goten and Mirai had warned him about, this was the killer!

"No." He closed his eyes and whimpered.

A gentle hand stroked his cheek lovingly. "Don't be scared love."

Trunks' heart clench in fear, this entire time, he couldn't believe that this was the person who had killed his mother.

His eyes shot open. "You killed my mother." He whispered in disbelief.

The hand on his skin paused, there was a soft huff of breath on his neck.

"It was necessary." Was the only reply.

"Necessary? _Necessary?!_" Trunks struggled. "You fucking bastard!"

The figure growled angrily and held onto Trunks' body tightly, cutting off his air. The teen choked against the strong arms as his eyes began to water in pain.

"Now listen to me." The man hissed. "She got in my way so I dealt with her the way I wanted." He smiled. "But I love you, so nothing matters anymore."

Trunks coughed lightly. "D-damn y-y-you." He wheezed.

The man frowned. "Go to sleep now."

His fingers pressed down upon the sensitive muscles at the back of Trunks' neck and the boy slumped forward into unconsciousness without further struggle.

"Hey Trunks!" A voice called.

Narrowed eyes shot in the direction of the door with a soft growl as he held the limp body to his chest protectively.

"Trunks, I couldn't find any soda so I just got water." Goten said as he returned.

He blinked as he looked around the empty room.

"Trunks?"

* * *

Author: Trunks is kidnapped! I hope Goten will save him :_shrugs_: mebe. And now Trunks knows who the killer is, I know he had that dream but let's just say he forgot when he woke up, that happens to me all the time. Review please! 

-Red


	19. chapter 18

Majin Bulma: :_grins_: Of course, we must not know until the end. :_frowns_: He does get raped but I think the lemon sucks, I wasn't in the mood for details, sorry. :_smiles_: The music video thing sounds cool, good luck with that.

scrappster: :_blinks_: Wow, long time no see, it's good to see yur still with the fic. :_winces_: I kinda took forever on this update though, sorry.

animeprincess1452: Yep Trunks has been kidnapped and now Goten must be the hero and save him. :_sweatdrops_: Well eventually.

Tilea: :_ding-ding_: U r correct with the rape thing! :_grins_: U can always just make funny faces at all the peoples for "fun".

Elenek: :_grins_: Tien? :_laughs_: We'll see.

devilburns: :_grins_: Yep he's got him, now for the fun! :_chuckles_: Jk.

Female-Fighter: Updated! :_frowns_: Very late though.

----------

Trunks opened his eyes slowly and winced when the bright morning light flashed into his face. He frowned, he was somewhere soft, a bed?

He froze, it wasn't morning, it was the middle of the afternoon. And he shouldn't be in bed, he was supposed to be with Goten.

He shot up and looked around the unfamiliar room, wide eyed. "W-where am I?" He whimpered.

"You're home." A deep voice rumbled.

Trunks nervously turned to the shadows, straining his eyes to find the silhouette of his kidnapper.

He inhaled sharply as he spied the familiar complexion and remembered exactly how he had ended up in this situation.

"What did you do to Goten you bastard?!" He demanded angrily.

"Why would I want that worthless thing?" The man chuckled. "I took what I wanted and left him there."

Trunks sighed in somewhat relief, at least Goten was safe.

"Although I think he's going to be returning to the asylum when Vegeta finds you missing." He laughed. "Actually I've made sure of it."

Trunks stared in horror at his one time friend. "Why are you doing this, why have you become this way?!"

Dark eyes narrowed as the man moved forward into Trunks' face. "Because he tried to take away something that was _mine_." He hissed.

Trunks angrily shoved the being away from him. "I'm not your property!" He yelled.

Rough hands shot forward and gripped Trunks' shoulders painfully. Blue eyes narrowed at the contact as Trunks' chin was lifted to stare into the face of his tormentor.

"Oh but you are my precious." Warm breath blew against his face as they were nose to nose. "You are mine."

Trunks wrenched his head away from the intimate position and kicked out with all his strength, catching the man unexpectedly in the crotch.

"Bastard." Trunks smirked as he leapt to his feet and away from the crazed figure.

He quickly ran out of the strange room but soon found himself lost, his surroundings were unfamiliar.

"Where the fuck did he take me?" He hissed.

"I told you before, this is home." A deep voice replied.

Trunks turned sharply in surprise, fear shining in his eyes. His mouth dispersed any thought of him being cowardly though.

"Get the hell away from me." He growled lowly. "I don't need some asshole stalker, I want to go back to Goten."

The shadow moved forward menacingly.

"I'm afraid that's not possible and if you're not careful with that mouth of yours I'll have to restrain you."

Trunks smirked. "Just try to, what could possibly hold me down?" He taunted.

"Ki chains."

Trunks blinked. "Key chains?"

"No." The man growled.

Light surrounded his hands. "Ki." He grinned evilly.

Trunks' froze. "Shit." He muttered.

There was a smirk. "Well now that I have your attention, I think you had better listen to your options."

Trunks glared up hatefully at the man. "What?" He huffed.

"You come to me willingly or I take you by force."

Trunks snarled angrily. "Those aren't fucking options! Either way I'm stuck here with you!"

"Exactly."

"Hell no." He growled.

The figure shrugged. "If that is what you choose then so be it."

Trunks tried unsuccessfully to dodge the oncoming energy as it left the man's fingers. He cried out in pain as the heat surrounded his limbs and dragged him to ground as he lost his balance.

He quickly rolled onto his back and glared defiantly at his kidnapper.

"You think you're so tough just because you helped save the world a couple times but this proves you're nothing." He sneered. "You've stooped down to being a petty thief."

"Thief?"

Trunks smirked. "That's right, you're a thief because I will never belong to you, I only love Goten!"

There was a sharp crack as a stiff hand slapped Trunks' now flushed cheek.

"Never speak to me that way again Trunks." The voice hissed.

Trunks blinked in shock, never had he been touched in such a manner. His eyes blazed angrily.

"Don't fucking touch me like I'm some whore!"

The man leaned closer to Trunks face and he had the nerve to smile.

"But that's all you are Trunks." His eyes flashed. "You're just like _Him_."

The man roughly grasped Trunks' shirt and pulled the boy to his feet so that he was level with his crazed face.

"And I intend to put you in your place." He purred.

Trunks' eyes widened in desperate fear as the figure proceeded to rip away his clothes with greedy hands, all the while pushing them into an empty room beside them.

"N-no!" He panicked.

He tried to kick out, to stop this nightmare from happening. He didn't want to let this man touch him in such a dirty manner. Hell, no one did. But it was made worse with the familiar face leering at him with such hunger.

"Stop it! Goten help me!" He screamed in fear.

The man growled angrily as he backhanded the boy. Trunks clenched his eyes shut against the sting.

"Don't you ever speak that name in my presence." He hissed.

Trunks choked back his tears as his cheek burned an angry red. The rough fingers then moved from his face and stroked down his body, exploring every inch of bare skin.

The victim tried to scream out against these actions but a hot mouth moved forward and engulfed the trembling lips in a scorching kiss, forcing a snaking tongue against Trunks' own.

Sharp teeth quickly dug into Trunks' flesh and his scream was muffled as his blood poured from his tongue and into both participants' mouths.

While his mouth was being plundered, curious fingers had found the source of his tormented lust and were currently running slow circles around the head of his penis.

Trunks shook his head against such distractions, he didn't want this! But his body was unwillingly responding to the stimulation, lusting after any intimate touch given.

He gasped desperately as his mouth was finally freed from the intense kiss. His head was fuzzy from lack of air and he dizzily tried to regain his senses.

Too late though it seemed as the scorching mouth moved down his body and slipped around his arousal, swallowing him deeply to the hilt.

Trunks howled in pleasure, small tremors jolting up his spine as the man's tongue brushed along his length.

"No!" He shook his head, splaying his hair around his face as he fought his body's urges.

The mouth pulled away slightly and the man placed a soft kiss at the tip of Trunks' arousal.

"You are precious to me." He whispered.

He gently nipped at the fleshy head of Trunks' cock and the youth moaned, thrusting his hips upward in an unconscious plea for more.

The figure grinned evilly, he knew his Trunks would give in to him eventually.

"Yes, give in to my love." He whispered against Trunks' center of pleasure.

He made a tight glove around Trunks' length with his wet mouth and sucked in as hard as he could, wrenching a startled squeak from the being above him.

He smirked and continued sucking along the delicious skin presented to him, knowing that every move he made was causing Trunks pleasure. His tongue dipped into the warm slit belonging to the cock in his mouth, tasting the precum leaking from within.

"Mm." He moaned around Trunks' length.

The being on the receiving end of this apparent pleasure was suffering an internal battle with himself. Trunks felt the muscles of his hips clenching and unclenching in a spasm of intense feeling.

_I don't want this though_.

His cock continued to be lavished with the intense attention it craved and Trunks cried out as he felt his orgasm reach an impossible point.

"No!" He screamed as he released into the greedy mouth of his tormentor.

He sobbed weakly as the warm mouth proceeded to milk him of all he had to offer. Which in his opinion should have been nothing.

_I've betrayed Goten._ He felt tears running down his flushed cheeks.

The lapping tongue licked up the remaining evidence of his sin and Trunks felt his limbs become boneless as he melted to the floor, still flying high on his recent orgasm.

"You see Trunks, I knew you loved me." The man whispered. "I just had to remind you."

Trunks shook his head against the man's claim. "I don't love you." He hiccupped.

Dark eyes narrowed and the figure's lips drew into a tight line of anger.

"I'll prove that you love me."

With that Trunks' body was dragged closer to his nightmare, knowing that he was about to be raped by this maniac.

A shadowed face pushed into Trunks' line of sight and he blinked in surprise at the closeness.

"Just watch my sweet, I'll show you how much I love you."

No other warnings were given as the man sheathed himself deep into Trunks' body, cruelly stabbing at the sensitive flesh within and undoubtedly bringing forth blood.

Trunks could only scream as he was violated in the worst possible way. A gentle hand stroked his leg in comfort.

"Shh, it's okay." The man whispered.

Trunks shuddered under his palm, disgust racing through him.

"P-please stop." He whimpered.

The figure chuckled darkly. "Don't fear me Trunks, soon I'll have you begging me to continue." He assured.

Trunks bit his lip. "No." He moaned.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick." The man soothed as he pulled out slightly.

Forceful hips thrust forward and Trunks panicked as the uncomfortable weight filled him again, he tried to squirm from the tight grasp, it was wrong! Only Goten could touch him in such an intimate way.

"I don't think so." The figure growled as he dug his nails into Trunks' flesh.

"You're my fuck toy for now." He hissed, remembering the litany from so long ago that he himself had heard.

He rode the unwilling body wildly, his hips constantly slapping against bare skin as he sawed in and out.

Sharp nails dug into the soft flesh beneath him, drawing the scent of blood into the air and sending him further into his own lust.

"_No more_!" Trunks screamed shrilly.

He ignored Trunks' cry and only pounded harder against the quaking body, wrenching a pained screech from the boy's pale lips.

Trunks closed his eyes and struggled in vain as the body writhed above him in pleasure. The man groaned deeply and his hips tightened as he jerked in pleasure, releasing his warm seed deep into Trunks' unwilling body.

Trunks moaned in agony as he felt his body throbbing and his slight wounds bleeding freely. The man roughly removed himself from Trunks' body and rolled to his side.

The young Briefs boy breathed deeply, trying to sate his desperate hunger for air. His lungs were on fire, as was the rest of his body.

_So tired._ He thought dizzily.

The blood was rushing to his head and he collapsed further onto the hard floor, just as a dull throbbing arose from his lower regions.

Darkness rolled over Trunks' vision and he sighed once more as his body sagged into oblivion.

The man's eyes widened as he glanced in Trunks' direction, he roughly grabbed Trunks' head and forced his face to look up.

"Trunks wake up." He demanded angrily.

The lavender haired boy remained limp and the man began to panic slightly.

"Fuck." He hissed, desperately scurrying to his feet and moving toward their discarded clothes.

His hand dug through his pockets and pulled out a sensu bean he had been saving for emergencies such as this. He moved back to the prone figure and once again lifted Trunks' head.

"Eat." He growled, pushing the bean past the slack jaw. There was no movement for a few tense seconds until finally Trunks' eyes fluttered.

"That's my good boy." The voice soothed.

Trunks choked on the life-saving bean as it was shoved down his throat. His eyes shot open and he cried out as his abused body healed.

"N-no." Trunks sobbed hoarsely, he wanted to die, not be reawakened to this torture.

Gentle fingers brushed against his burning temple, a soft brush of air as lips descended onto his forehead to place a loving kiss upon his brow.

"Sleep my precious, tomorrow is a new day and I shall complete my bond with you then." The dark voice murmured into his numb ears.

Trunks turned his head away when he gained enough of his strength back. Tears blurred his vision as he stared angrily at the dull wall of the empty room.

"I'll go find you something to eat." The man said softly.

He rose from his crouched position and Trunks listened tensely until he heard the soft opening and closing of the door, quickly followed by the sharp click of a lock.

"Damn him." He hissed as soon as he was alone.

He clenched his eyes closed and breathed deeply, trying to quell the anger rising within himself.

_I'm weak, there's no other explanation. _He hit his fist against the floor. _I let him rape me because I'm so fucking weak and couldn't protect myself! _

"But why?" He whimpered. "I want Goten with me."

_Goten!_ He clenched his eyes shut tightly, harboring a small flicker of hope that by some slim chance Goten would be able to hear his desperate plea.

Nothing.

"Damn!" He cried in frustration.

His mind was a buzz of confused thoughts and he struggled to calm his nerves, this was the only chance he had to escape.

"Goten!" He screamed to the ceiling.

He felt something, awareness of his presence.

:_Trunks?_:

Trunks felt his heart stop, was it really Goten? Could he somehow hear his cry?

He tried again. "Goten help me!" He prayed this strange miracle would work again.

There was silence and Trunks felt himself sinking into despair, he was so close to escaping.

:_Trunks where are you?_:

Trunks jumped up in excitement, it was working, Goten was going to save him!

"I'm with-" Trunks began.

Something hard hit his head and he knew his kidnapper had returned. He winced away from the pain, just in time to see a dark shadow bearing down on him.

"You've been very bad Trunks, I'm going to have to punish you."

Trunks' eyes widened in fear. "No!" His scream fell upon deaf ears and all he knew was darkness.

----------

Author: Um, yeah, I'm not even going to try and justify the lateness of this update. I just hope u guys liked it. Don't worry though, most of the last chaps r done, we're almost there! :_cheers_: Ja ne!

-Red


	20. chapter 19

Author: I bet u hate me right now. Sorry peeps, but I've been on restriction from my comp for the past two weeks so I didn't have time to finish the new chap. Here it is though :_sweatdrops_: finally.

* * *

Tilea: :_dies_: So sorry about the long wait, but :_points above_: I had an excuse this time! And this chap has action in it, and it's not the kind like last time, more fighting. :_grins_: It seems like yur very stressed over the whole evil dude. :_chuckles nervously_: And u know I can't say until the last chap :_cowers_: but u can tell me who u think it is, :_thoughtfully_: but then that would only be for my own amusement to see if yur close or not. Just hang in there though!

Erica: :_suffering from wrath_: Just take it! :_grins_: I'm glad u enjoyed the torture, it's always fun, I'm not sure if Trunks will be kidnapped for much longer though.

Ore No Kagami: :_grins_: Who wouldn't luv Trunks, I agree with u on the love/hate thing, it's an obsession for the evil dude. I'll see if I can make him happy in these few chaps left though. :_grins_: I just noticed u reviewed twice :_winks_: u cheater, jk. :_laughs insanely_: You're putting a lot of thought into this aren't u? But u have to remember that I'm trying to mess with yur guys' minds so the clues might be a tad off from what u think. :_grins_: U r right though, I'm just not going to tell u on which part. :_winks_: Go with yur gut feeling despite the facts.

GoTrinba: Totally agree with u, I luv torturing the chibis, it's only because I luv them so it's for their own good. :_nods_: I'd hafta agree with some of yur guesses, though I may twist it in the end so that the evil person is someone innocent looking :_winks_: just to throw u off. :_laughs_: Jk.

scrappster: :_pats head_: Just two more chaps, hang on until then! :_winks_: Then u can strangle me all u want, I bet a few people will want to join u when they figure out the person's identity.

animeprincess1452: :_laughs_: I know, he's going to be seriously traumatized by all this.

VoNami: Thanks! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far, I'm just glad I can keep it interesting and people wondering.

Trunks's-girl: :_chuckles_: I try to be descriptive so I guess it's cool u noticed and mentioned it. :_grins_: I'm glad my fic could interest your bro into going along with it. :_winks_: Thanks for all the reviews by the way.

* * *

Goten was unhappy.

That was putting it lightly, because he now found himself in the same situation he had been in for the past few years of his life minus one very important piece to the intricate puzzle.

Trunks.

He didn't know how it had happened, but it had taken place two days prior. They had been talking, and then Goten had left to get drinks for the two of them. It was a simple task yet upon his return he had found an empty room, the window slid open and an unforgiving breeze sending the frail curtains into a chaotic dance.

Vegeta had been pissed.

Again, putting it lightly. Goten had almost been killed when the older Saiyan had found his son missing. If it weren't for his own father, Goten believed he would in fact be standing before King Enma awaiting his sentence.

He knew this was the work of his enemy, that forever hovering shadow planning his downfall.

_I shouldn't have left Trunks alone, I _knew_ he would come after me._ He thought furiously.

He was once again trapped behind the white plaster walls of the asylum he had grown so accustomed to. If it weren't for the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him something was wrong he could have gone back to his normal functions and be sucked away into oblivion.

The staff of the institution were less then pleased to see his return and made it their duty to supply him with the calming drugs his blood craved.

Which for the past day had kept him in control and oblivious. But the second day was when the conscious voice inside his mind told him to rebel and save the person he loved.

Which is why he was currently spread out on his bed, storming desperately for a plan of escape.

_I wish I had Trunks with me._ He sighed morbidly as another of his half-thought out plans proved futile.

:_Goten!_:

The dark haired demi-saiyan jolted up from his bed in confusion. Was it his imagination? There was no possible way he could be hearing Trunks' voice, it had to be some type of sick joke.

"Trunks?" He frowned.

:_Goten help me!_: The voice came again.

Goten growled at the panic in Trunk's mental voice, not once questioning the strange miracle that allowed him to speak to his friend and rose to his feet.

"Trunks where are you?" He demanded, looking to the ceiling as though to see the angel he was speaking with.

:_I'm with-_: Before anything else could be said the link was cut.

"No! Trunks!" Goten yelled, grasping his head as though that would help restore the voice.

"Mr. Son, if you don't behave in there we're going to have to give you your meds early." A passing nurse knocked at his door.

"His voice, he stopped talking to me!" He cried in panic.

A tired sigh was heard on the other side of the door. "Goten, that is what your medication is supposed to do." She said calmly as though talking to a child.

"No! It's not the damn voices in my head, it's Trunks, he's in trouble!" Goten yelled.

"Of course Goten, say hello to Mr. Briefs for me then." The nurse said, voice getting farther away.

"Damn you fucking bitch!" Goten screamed at the closed door.

"_You need to rescue Trunks before it's too late Goten." _

The dark haired boy jerked around with widened eyes, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

"W-who's there?" He demanded.

"_A friend._"

Goten snorted. "Right, like I would have a friend in this place." He rubbed his temples. "Maybe they _do_ need to up my meds if I'm hearing voices."

"_You're not going crazy Goten, just listen to me, you need to escape._"

"I can't get out of here, I've tried!" Goten growled angrily to whomever was trying to help him.

"_Then take my advice and go for the window._" The voice instructed.

Goten looked up. "The window?" He frowned.

"_Yes the window! Now go before someone comes in here to check on you!_"

Goten nodded and walked towards the window, looking intently at the barred glass.

"A small ki blast could probably do the trick." He said, thinking aloud.

"_Hurry, I think I heard something._"

Goten concentrated on the power in his hand and gathered a small amount of ki, letting the power pool in his palms.

He then turned to the glass before him and aimed his hand. "I don't know why I never though of this before."

He released three shots toward the chosen area and turned his face away as glass shards flew in a spray of sharpness.

_Someone's going to hear this._ He thought ruefully.

He winced at the loud explosion and turned momentarily to the door, it had been blasted open. He chuckled at the irony and moved toward the new changes he had made to his room.

The smoke billowed thickly through the gaping hole in the plastered wall, Goten coughed lightly as he waved his hand before his face to ward away the choking air.

"_Now go to him Goten._"

Goten looked around him. "Wait, who are you?" He wondered as he felt the presence leaving him.

He felt warmth surround him, and there was a gentle smile within the response. He felt soothed as the whispered voice caressed his ears in a gentle kiss.

"_I was once Trunks. Mirai Trunks._"

"Thank you for helping me." Goten murmured, not in the least shocked to be speaking with the ghost of a hero and past family friend.

"_I don't wish my fate upon the Trunks of this time, make sure he is happy._"

Goten opened his mouth to voice his reply but a sharp scream snapped his head toward the door. A quivering nurse stood in the open doorway and was pointing a shaking hand toward Goten.

"D-don't move another inch!" She warned, the quiver in her voice dissipating any thought of bravery on her part.

Goten grinned charmingly and pointed innocently at his chest. "Me?" He chuckled.

A doctor who had heard the woman's scream skid to a stop beside her and his eyes widened as he spied Goten's silhouette standing within the hole he had created to aid in his escape.

"Mr. Son, please think this through." The man began in a calming tone, holding his hand before him as though he were approaching a wild animal.

Goten raised an incredulous brow. "Think this through?" He smirked. "Believe me, I've been thinking this through since the day I arrived."

"Then you know the consequences of your actions." The doctor warned.

Goten threw his head back and laughed heartily. "You want to know something?" He lifted his chin and flipped off the stunned pair. "You can both fuck yourselves for all I care." He waved lightly. "Have a nice life."

With that he leaped out the window, leaving behind no regrets as he took to the sky with a burst of speed.

His moment of solitude didn't last as long as he could have hoped, and his reminiscing was brought to a halt when something crashed into him forcibly from above.

"What the fuck?" He snarled as his head twisted around to face his attacker.

Goten shouldn't have been surprised to see the familiar face standing before him, but his sudden appearance threw him off guard.

"You." He accused childishly. "What's your fucking problem?" His temper was getting the best of his rationality.

A smirk found its way onto the figure's face and he crossed his arms over his chest haughtily. "I could be asking you the same question." Dark eyes narrowed. "I warned you what would happen if you crossed me again."

Goten raised his head defiantly. "Give me your best shot, I'm not scared of you anymore." He strived to sound cocky.

His attempt obviously worked because the next second found him getting his stomach pummeled by angry fists. The growling monster before him grinned maliciously, eyes aflame with madness.

"Is this good enough for you?" The wild glint in the crazed eyes flashed hauntingly.

Goten felt his tender stomach begin to bruise and he yelled out angrily as his leg shot out and made contact with the being's kneecap. The pain stopped momentarily as his enemy growled in fury.

Goten gasped and backed away clutching his gut. "Bastard." He hissed.

His enemy merely smiled, forgetting his own injury for the moment, and shot forward once more. The man's hands glowed brightly as burning energy formed a tight glove around the apparent weapons and Goten soon found his stomach being attacked by the newly anointed fists before he even had the chance to crouch in defense.

His eyes clenched as he made weak attempts to protect himself. It was no use, he knew this fact and it was continually drilled into memory every time he slipped up and crossed the man's anger.

"Come now Goten, you were just telling me how strong you were, can't you support you smart mouth?" The figure taunted.

Goten's fist flew into the man's nose at those words, surprising his enemy and himself in the process. He didn't miss his opportunity and flashed forward, catching the man in his gut with a forceful kick.

He managed to keep any opposing attacks at bay and growled in victory as he brought his fisted hands down upon the figure's neck. His enemy had no chance to block and he flew down toward the unforgiving land below.

An enraged scream reached Goten's ears and in that moment he regretted his actions though he knew he was protecting himself from future harm.

There was a flash of light as bolt of energy shot past his head, missing him by mere millimeters. His eyes widened in shock but he didn't have time to dwell on his close call.

A barrage of ki blasts was shot in his direction and he gulped in surprise. He wasn't scared though and felt the cockiness return.

Goten remained in his position as the ki blasts shot from below him. With his speed he dodged each one easily.

"Is that the best you can do?" He called.

"No." The man's face appeared mere inches before his own.

Goten's eyes widened and the shadow quickly took advantage of his moment of surprise, punching him in the face and knocking him from the sky.

Goten rocketed down and hit the dirt with so much force that the ground exploded with his impact. A cloud of dust surrounded the deep crater and slowly billowed away, revealing a very beat up Son.

"Giving up so soon?" The man appeared at his side.

Goten groaned and his enemy immediately lifted him by his neck and allowed him to dangle in the air. The man squeezed his neck experimentally, seeing how much pressure he could exult before Goten would choke for breath.

"I love your throat; it's such a beautiful thing." He purred. "I find that it brings me much joy to snap the necks of my victims and make their pain quick." He leaned close and licked Goten's cheek.

Goten shuddered in disgust and tried to turn his head. "You sick fuck, I don't care what you did to the others." He hissed.

"But you should little Goten, because I'm about to do the same to you." He informed.

Goten's eyes narrowed. "I've seen the way you kill, but what I want to know is _why_." He growled.

"The joy of the hunt, the blood or the mere fact that they all tried to steal my Trunks from me in some way, which reason do you like the most because they all retain truth." The shadow whispered.

"I can't believe you've sunk this low." Goten muttered.

"Ah, but dear Goten, haven't I always been this way? Or can you seriously tell me that I've hid it so well from everyone?" He chuckled.

"You're a fucking psycho you know that?" Goten squirmed and stretched his legs, trying to reach the ground.

Dark eyes narrowed. "I should just kill you now but I think I'll save you for Trunks." He laughed. "After all, we wouldn't want him to miss the show."

Goten did nothing as he was slung over a strong shoulder, except immediately start kicking and threatening.

"You stupid prick, Trunks is never going to be yours so just leave us alone!" He struggled.

His arms beat at the well-muscled back that was laid before him and his legs were kicking behind him in his captor's face.

"I suggest you stop struggling before I have to permanently restrain you." The man growled.

Goten sighed and relaxed against the uncomfortable grip, ideally waving his legs in the air. He strangely felt calm, as long as Trunks was alive and well he knew no harm would befall his own being. He flushed at the selfish thought and shook his head to clear his mind.

"So why do you want Trunks so much?" He asked curiously.

The man continued walking silently. "He took something important from me and this is the only way to get it back." He replied.

Goten scowled. "Why would Trunks take something that belongs to you?"

An arrogant smirk crossed the figure's face. "It was not the Trunks of our time that robbed me."

Goten blinked. "Are you telling me you had a _thing_ for Mirai?" He asked incredulously.

The hold on his body was tightened slightly and Goten winced.

"Is it so unbelievable that he and I could have a relationship together?"

"You don't seem the type to try out the "gay" thing." Goten replied flatly.

The shoulders shrugged, lifting Goten in the process. "I also didn't seem to be the type to go on a mass killing spree. And I had no choice who I fell in love with."

Goten snorted. "So now you're claiming it's love." He scowled though the man could not see his face. "I think what you have borders on obsession."

He yelped in surprise as he was roughly thrown to the ground, he winced in pain as the man pinned him into the dirt. A furious face filled his vision and Goten tried to turn his head away from the sight.

An angry hand gripped Goten's chin though and forced him to lock eyes with the inky depths of madness. "Don't you. _Ever_. Speak to me of obsession." The muscle in the man's cheek twitched slightly. "It is love."

Goten released the tense breath he had been withholding. "Fine." He hissed. "It's not obsession."

The searching gaze above him did not relent for a few more brief, yet suffocating moments. The terrifying gaze released Goten when the man felt secure enough with Goten's reply.

Goten inhaled sharply as he was carelessly thrown over the man's shoulder. This situation was getting annoying.

"If you "love" Trunks so much, why are you doing all this to him?" Goten asked, hoping the sarcasm in his voice would be ignored.

Luckily it was so. "Because he is young, he doesn't understand I'm giving him what's better."

"Killing his mother was helping the matter?" Goten raised a brow.

"She got in the way."

"Of what?" Goten demanded. "What, she didn't fit into your plans of seduction?"

"It was you all along my dear boy."

Goten paused and blinked in surprise as he was thrown off-guard. "What?"

"All the murders, the deaths." The man whispered. "They were because of you, because you stood in my way."

"M-me?" Goten paled.

There was amusement. "No matter what I did, it was always you, I have loved Trunks for a long time you know. Even when he was young."

"You're telling me you're some kind of pedophile!?" Goten spat.

"I had to kill him, it was the only way." The man continued in a daze. "I knew you would crumble if the blame were put on your shoulders."

Goten felt a sinking in his stomach.

"The fisherman from so long ago." The figure turned to grin at Goten. "_I_ killed him."

Goten's vision shattered at those words and he felt an intense dizziness wash over him. This entire time, they had been innocent to the murder. His dark orbs widened even more as he realized the truth of the situation, his life had been wasted, he had been locked away for nothing.

"Why?" He whimpered weakly.

"You were too close, I had claimed him as mine already." Laughter erupted from a mad grin. "The day I killed Mirai, Trunks became mine."

Goten stiffened in horror, coldness washed over him. Why hadn't he seen it, this entire time…he had been oblivious to it all just as everyone else had. This in the end proved to be their downfall.

"But why our friends?" He whispered.

"They were all tied to you little one, all in their own way tried to aid you in your escape of madness. I couldn't have that, now could I." He smirked. "So I killed them."

"Even your own…" Goten shook his head with regret. "I can't believe you would turn to such violence."

"Shut up, I don't regret any of it."

Goten bowed his head in defeat, never had he thought such crazed thoughts ran through this person's mind. All his life he had only known a brave fighter, yet now he was in the presence of a cold blooded killer.

He remained silent as he felt himself sink even lower into depression, he didn't care about the surrounding area anymore, he had stopped struggling far back, accepting indefinitely his fate.

His muscles were beginning to cramp though from the long-held position. He shifted his body slightly and received no response from the one carrying him.

"How much further?" Goten asked dully.

He felt a minute shift and could feel annoyance radiating from the figure below him in thick waves.

"We're here."

Goten had only a moment to snap back to awareness as he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. He winced as a sharp pain jolted up his spine when his rump came in contact with the unforgiving pavement, he shakily rose from the cement and mustered up enough nerve to glare at the murderer who had taken such an interest in his Trunks.

"Move." Cold eyes narrowed.

Before further protest could be made, Goten was pushed roughly into the house and he surveyed his surroundings immediately. Despite the fact that the house was so obviously abandoned, it looked livable.

That was until he heard a slightly muffled wailing from within the empty walls.

"What the fuck?!" He snarled, turning toward his kidnapper.

The man shrugged as he closed the door behind them, making sure to lock the deadbolt and cut off any future escape.

"I had to restrain him, I locked him in his room." He informed flatly.

Goten spared him a disgusted look of loathing before his upper arm was pinched tightly and he found himself being guided toward the hallway. The sets of empty doors greeted Goten's passing vision as the figure led him purposely toward the final room.

"Nothing funny." A warning growl reached his ears as the door was unlocked and swung open slowly.

Goten frowned momentarily as he looked into the apparently empty room. His eyes slowly adjusted to the slightly dimmed room and then widened in surprise at what lay before him.

"Trunks!" Goten cried in relief as he saw his lavender haired lover.

Trunks' head shot up in alarm at the achingly familiar voice and his eyes immediately began to water as he focused on Goten's battered form.

"Goten?" He whispered uncertainly.

Goten shook the man's hold off his arm and dove for the cowering boy in the corner of the room. He embraced Trunks in a desperate hug, comforting both of them and reassuring each other of their love.

"I'll keep you safe now." Goten whispered reassuringly as he pressed his lips to Trunks' brow.

Trunks nodded mutely and clung desperately onto his lifeline. He forgot all the danger they were in and focused solely on the warmth Goten's arms brought to him.

An angry growl interrupted their moment of peace and they turned to see their captor glaring at them with a look of rage.

He smirked once he knew he had captured their attention. "Now what should I do to the pair of you now that you're here together?" He mused.

"Fuck off you bastard." Goten spat, cradling Trunks against his chest.

He felt his heart freeze in terror as a grin raced across the shadowed face looming above them.

"Hm, not a bad idea." The man purred. "I may just fuck both of you." He chuckled.

The evil creature stepped forward.

"After all, we wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good opportunity such as this, now would we?"

Goten's eyes widened as the shadow moved menacingly toward them.

"No!"

* * *

Author: Dija like it, hate? :_excitedly_: Peoples, we r so close to being done! I'm so happy, I think at the most 2 more chaps not including this one, and I only have to touch up the next one slightly and then that's it, I have the last chap already done. So be happy and review pleaz! :_grins_: Ja ne 'til next time.

-Red


	21. chapter 20

Author: Merry Christmas peoples, I thought I would update sooner then usual. :_grins_: I hope u guys have a nice holiday.

* * *

animeprincess1452: :_grins_: Soon enough for u? :_laughs_: This is kind of early for me.

Tilea: :_laughs_: No incest, so don't worry about that. I'm glad u would stay with my fic either way though. :_grins_: When I said I needed to touch it up I really meant it, I only had 3 pages done. But u inspired me to write faster, I hope it turned out okay.

Ore No Kagami: U know, I never even thought about bringing the peoples back to life. :_chuckles_: I was so busy killing them I forgot, hm, I guess it's too late for that though. :_smiles apologetically_: We find out who the dude is the next chap though, since it's the last.

Erica: Next chap, Next chap, Next chap! :_grins_: I think they're saved in this chapter though. We find out the evil dude next update! :_cheers_:

LillyAngel: :_grins_: Oolong, another person I forgot about in this fic. :_perks up_: U got something with the split personality thing, :_grins_: just not the exact person. Next chap will reveal all!

* * *

Goten cried out as he was kicked in the stomach once again. He wanted the pain to stop, but he couldn't do anything or Trunks would be hurt.

"Give up you little bastard?" The man above him hissed.

Goten panted heavily as the beating momentarily stopped, sweat glistened on his brow and his hair stuck to the side of his face. Not because of the salt leaking from his pores though, a large gash lay open to the air and was sluggishly gushing out thick crimson streams of blood above his eyebrow.

The boy winced as his vision turned red momentarily. Blood spilled into his left eye and burned.

"I won't ever give up." He gasped for air. "I already told you that I wasn't going to let you touch Trunks."

"Goten, please, just stop!" Trunks pleaded from his corner.

The trio found themselves still in the room of Trunks' rape, Goten bowed before the shadowed figure and Trunks cowering in the dark corner he had been left in. Shallow puddles of blood dripped onto the wooden tiles of the floorboards as Goten allowed his injuries to bleed freely.

The struggle between the two fighting for Trunks' love had begun shortly upon arrival, when their captor had promised them a good fucking. He had made the mistake of moving toward Trunks when he relayed his cryptic words and Goten had pounced with a snarl.

He had gotten his ass kicked.

Goten didn't know why he always challenged the man before him, he had been proved many times before that he was no match.

_Must be the Son genes._ He chuckled lightly.

Darkened eyes narrowed. "_What_, pray tell, do you find so funny in a situation such as this?"

Goten smiled at the frigid man. "I was laughing at my stupidity." He informed. "I blame it on the genes."

The figure's eyes flashed dangerously. "You really think so? Well then I'll just have to prove your theory correct then, because I believe full-heartedly that the Sons are nothing but _fools_! And you prove my point quite nicely!" The roar was filled with poison.

The fist aimed for Goten's head was caught easily and the youth smirked. "You _really_ have no room to talk of stupidity."

The man snarled in rage as he pulled away and kicked out at Goten in fury.

"After all, you are just as dense as I am." He shifted and connected his foot with the man's jaw. "You can't take a hint when you're not wanted!"

"It is love!" The figure screamed as blood splattered from his mouth.

Goten and Trunks frowned in confusion when their enemy fell to his knees.

"It's not obsession, I've spent my entire life watching as Trunks grew." He whispered, eyes bright. "I was always there for him, I always gave him _anything_ that he needed!"

The figure lunged to his feet and panted heavily, saliva dripping down his chin as his teeth were barred.

"I will _not_ be denied anymore." He moaned.

The shrill scream that pierced their ears was not human, then again the man before them couldn't take claim of that position anyway. His mind was too far gone to be anything but a wanting creature of darkness.

"You will die!" He screeched as he dove toward Goten.

Burning ki lit around his clenched fists as he connected with Goten's cheek. Goten's head snapped back from the force of the punch and Trunks screamed through his tears.

"Goten!"

The growling figure turned toward Trunks with a snarl. "Stop screaming, he's fine." He kicked Goten in the kneecap with quick precision. "After all, he _is_ Saiyan."

Goten winced in pain as his leg buckled beneath him and threw him to the floor in a quivering heap. "Damn." He hissed.

The man ignored Goten and moved lust filled eyes onto his next victim. "Trunks." He purred.

Trunks slid against the wall as he braced himself into a standing position. He hated to admit it but he wouldn't have been able to move if it hadn't been for the sensu bean he was forced to eat.

"Stay away from me." He warned.

The shadow grinned. "Don't you love me anymore Trunks?" He slid closer. "After all I did for you?"

Trunks' mouth gaped open in shock. "All you did for me?" He spat. "You did nothing but cause me pain!"

"You'll learn to love me." Narrowed eyes glared.

"Fuck off." Trunks replied coolly.

Before any move could be made against him the figure had shot a ki blast at Trunks leg, blasting a small hole through the flesh in a spray of blood. Trunks' mouth opened in a silent scream as his eyes rolled back into his head in pain, he fell to the ground weakly.

"You bastard!" Goten roared, eyes flashing teal.

His hair bled to gold as he tackled the man to the ground with enraged force. All his anger boiled down to this moment as he clenched onto the figure's neck with bone crushing force.

"Never touch Trunks like that again!" He snarled, baring his canines at the struggling body beneath him.

To support his words he began hitting his enemy's head against the ground, still holding him in a choking hold. Every time he hit the floorboards there was a loud thud leaving the man dizzy to the world.

"I will kill you." Goten hissed. "I swear, I don't give a damn _who_ you are!"

Trunks whimpered as he clutched his now bleeding leg. He felt woozy but still managed to hold his blurry eyes onto Goten's moving form.

"Goten, please." He pleaded.

Goten's head immediately snapped in the direction of the whispery voice and he powered down as he jumped off the unconscious figure.

"Trunks, are you alright?" His eyes roamed over Trunks' body searching for flaws.

The youth smiled weakly. "I'm fine, he just got me in the leg." He replied bravely.

Goten winced as he spied the offending injury and silently berated himself for not being protective enough of his friend.

Instead he looked toward the long forgotten door. "We need to get out of here now." He said with a tone of authority.

Trunks nodded and attempted to stand, which seemed to be an immediate mistake as he cried out and fell roughly against the wall he had been leaning against.

Goten hurriedly captured Trunks into his arms and hugged him near his fast beating heart. "Don't try to walk on your own, I'll help you." He reassured.

Trunks nodded slightly, biting his tongue to stop from crying out again. The dark haired boy smiled calmly and proceeded to lift Trunks to his feet.

"Now let's get out of here shall we?" Goten tried to keep the mood bright by staying cheerful.

Trunks leaned against Goten's stronger body and threw his arm around the boy's shoulder to help support his weight while lifting his injured limb off the ground as he stumbled. They then proceeded past the unmoving form of their enemy, sparing a last withering glare before opening the surprisingly unlocked door.

"Well that was easy." Goten commented as his eyes adjusted to the darkness beyond the dim light shining from the room. Shadows were cast in strange and intricate patterns upon the dust covered floor.

The room they had been in was windowless so they hadn't a clue as to how long they had remained in this torturous house, but judging by the lack of light in the silent building, it had been awhile.

"How do you think he got a hold of this place anyway?" Goten nodded his head toward the empty space.

Trunks panted slightly beside him. "Bastard probably killed the previous owners." He hopped slightly to keep his balance. "I just want to wake up from this nightmare."

Goten nodded in complete agreement. _Now I just have to find the way out and hopefully then it will end. _

The young Son supported Trunks' weak body as he moved them around the house, searching desperately for a way of escape.

"Can't we go through the front?" Trunks whimpered.

"There's a lock." Goten turned to glance behind them warily.

"Goten, everyway we think of is going to have a lock, just choose one." Trunks said tersely.

Goten deflated and sighed. "Fine, we'll go out through the back." He decided.

Trunks nodded and lifted some of his weight from is friend's shoulders to aid their escape.

The hallway was dark as they shuffled silently through the morbid house. Goten strained his eyes in the shadows, striving to locate the correct path.

"I take it it's nighttime." Trunks thought aloud.

Goten felt his muscles shift. "Yeah, probably." He snapped slightly.

"I was just being observant." Trunks pouted, growing silent.

The dark Saiyan sighed. "I'm sorry Trunks, I didn't-"

He flinched suddenly as a white light sliced through the darkness and washed over them, exposing their forms.

"What the fuck?" Trunks frowned, squinting out through the dusty window.

The flashing lights from atop the squad cars dispelled any question as to who these strangers were, relief washed through Trunks' form.

"The police Goten!" He said excitedly. "I wonder, how did they find us?"

Goten shook his head and pulled them into the shadows. Trunks struggled slightly against his loose hold.

"Goten, why are we hiding? They've come to help us." He protested.

Goten turned worried eyes toward the flashing lights, feeling his heart grow heavy with dread.

"Mr. Son, release your captive and we will take you to the institute where you will get the help you need." A police officer called on his bullhorn.

Goten bowed his head and cowered beside Trunks. "Have they come for me?" He whispered.

"No Goten, it's not you that they want, I promised I would keep you safe remember?" Trunks soothed gently.

"Mr. Son, I repeat, come out with your hands up before we are forced to come in there!" The voice continued.

Trunks and Goten remained in their hidden positions, now wary of the voices outside and the bright light being shone into the house through the window. The shadows embraced them and kept them from sight.

"Poor little chibis, have they come to take you away?" A hoarse growl rose from the shadows.

The two boys froze, knowing whose voice it was and realizing that they were still in grave danger. Goten clung onto Trunks' arm desperately.

Trunks' eyes darted to the darkness surrounding them. "He's still alive!" The youth panicked.

"That's right sweet Trunks, you didn't actually think that weakling could defeat me did you?" He growled.

"Bastard, we aren't going to let you get away with this." Trunks spat.

A shadowy form began to appear in the darkness and they could make out the crazy grin spread across the figure's face. "What do you expect to do about it?" He chuckled darkly.

"The police have surrounded us if you haven't noticed." Goten informed curtly. "I doubt they will release you once we get out of here." He growled.

The man's image became clear in the moonlight and though they had seen his condition earlier, his face still frightened them and sent chills through their bodies. He swooped before their eyes, the crazy grin still lit on his face.

"I never said we were going to leave." He shook his head. "Trunks and I are staying here, you on the other hand, I could care less." He spat.

Goten growled and pulled Trunks closer. "Try to take him from me you sick fuck, he's not staying in this hellhole with you."

The shadow flashed forward without warning and tackled Goten away from Trunks.

"Hey!" Goten cried reflexively.

He tumbled underneath the heavier man and winced as his roll came to a halt by the low hanging windowsill coming in contact with his skull. The jolt of pain caught him off guard momentarily and he stared dazedly as his vision was filled with darkness.

"Do you finally accept that Trunks belongs to me?" The whisper was as dark as the surrounding shadows. "I have taken him, do you understand?"

Goten's eyes widened in shock. "No." He whispered.

He turned to glance at Trunks for confirmation yet the pale boy remained with his head bowed in disgrace.

Goten took this as a positive to the figure's cryptic words and felt a surge of power fill him, anger burned through his veins.

"I wasn't there to protect him." He muttered as his mind flashed. "I wasn't there."

His trembling form was slowly being swallowed by a blinding, yet pure light as his eyes clenched tightly closed, his face in a grimace of pain.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man frowned with distaste.

"Y-you you bastard." Goten choked.

The evil shadow dug his nails into Goten's flesh, grinning sadistically as small trails of blood trickled down the pale neck before him.

"Just die." He hissed.

Goten's eyes shot open at those words and he spoke a single word. "No."

"What did you say?" The voice was hardly above a hoarse whisper.

Goten smiled angelically. "I won't sit back like all the others." His expression turned cold in a heartbeat. "I will not die by your hands."

His eyes glowed eerily as he threw his head back to the ceiling. The scream that left his lips was full of pain and the lust for revenge.

"You will repent for your sins!" He roared.

The explosion of energy brightened the surrounding area as an ear-piercing scream echoed through the house. The figure was thrown away from Goten violently, crashing into the opposite wall and sliding to the floor followed by a trail of blood.

In mere seconds everything snapped. There was shouting from outside and the man took his opportunity to support himself on quaking legs and stalk forward menacingly.

"I will _kill_ you." He raised his hand in the beginning of an attack.

"Freeze!"

Shots were fired without further warning as the swat team broke in through the rust hinged door. The figure fell to the ground with a pained roar and Trunks and Goten remained unmoving on the dusty floor, eyes wide in shock.

"Are you two alright?" One of the officers asked.

Trunks nodded hurriedly and Goten did the same, they kept fearful eyes on the groaning man before them who in turn glared at them from his sprawled position on the ground.

Blood pooled around his leg where the offending bullet had pierced through, breaking the bone in the process and rendering the limb useless.

"I will find you Trunks." He hissed. "And I will make you mine!"

Trunks rewarded him with a cool gaze. "You've been caught, and your little lies won't protect you any longer. We're returning the favor you bestowed upon Goten, you're going to be locked away now." He replied softly.

Goten sneered. "And you'll rot away in there, waiting for your end, but it will never come."

The man just smirked as his hands were cuffed and he was lifted onto a stretcher by the medical crew. "Don't worry my sweet, I will return for what is mine." He nodded.

"We'll be waiting." Goten scowled.

The medical team took this opportunity to gather the two traumatized boys into blankets as they led them out of the house. Questions were asked but Trunks and Goten remained oblivious to it all.

They huddled together, sealing their warmth between them until a police officer pulled Goten away. Trunks panicked slightly until he saw the reassurance in Goten's small smile.

"I'll come back." He nodded.

Trunks turned toward his tormentor, finding solace in the fact that the horrendous man was locked onto the stretcher. Their eyes met and Trunks froze.

A beckoning hand rose from the man's side and his face was the image of regret. "One more word Trunks." He pleaded, eyes locking onto icy blue orbs.

Trunks frowned in unease, his compassionate instincts were telling him to give the pathetic figure before him the chance to explain or defend himself. But he knew he couldn't be trusted.

"What is it." He snapped shortly.

"Please, come closer." Was the only reply to the harsh demand.

Trunks sighed with impatience, he didn't want to be in this place any longer, he wanted to go home.

Despite his better judgment he stepped forward to stand near the stretcher. Immediately he regretted his decision as a rough, claw-like hand grasped onto his arm and tugged on him, he lost his balance and fell onto the prone figure's chest with a loss of breath.

Trunks struggled and he heard yelling in the back of his panicking mind. The arms around his torso squeezed tighter until he was in a choking hold. He felt a tickle of air on his neck as a hot mouth moved to his ear.

The man's warm breath was moist as he panted against Trunks.

"You're mine Trunks." He whispered, smiling in smug satisfaction as the boy flinched. "I have claimed your body."

The surrounding officers managed to come to Trunks' aid as they ripped the offending figure away from the traumatized boy.

Trunks pushed himself away from the stretcher, wiping his ear in disgust as though his actions would erase his memory of the cryptic message. He then glared as his stalker was pulled into the ambulance, the man's eyes never leaving his own.

As the doors began to close on the figure, he winked and blew a kiss, waving lightly to Trunks and causing him to shudder.

"Forget him." Goten growled as he came to stand beside him.

Trunks turned and smiled softly. "It's finally over." He said in relief.

Goten embraced Trunks in his thin, yet strong arms. "Everything is going to be better now." He said as he kissed the top of Trunks' head lightly.

Trunks nodded and leaned into Goten's body, trying to erase the other man's presence from mind. They turned and watched as the police drove ahead of the ambulance with a wail from the sirens. The flashing lights were absorbed into the darkness and then there was only comforting silence.

Trunks rested his head on Goten's shoulder and sighed.

"I love you."

* * *

Author: Sucky ending? Well it's not over silly! Hurry and review so I can put the last chap up! Then we officially find out who the person is! So ja ne, hopefully I'll be seeing u soon though. Everyone better review since it's pretty much the end!

-Red


	22. epilogue

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me throughout this thing despite my evil updating habits. :_cries_: I'll miss you all. 

Notes: This is the last chapter, and it's in the "evil" point of view again, don't worry u won't hafta deal with it much longer!

Author: :_laughs crazily_: It's finally over and all will be revealed! Does everyone have their answers ready, think you know who it is? Thank u for staying with my fic, and reading it. :_bows_: I hope it was an enjoyable ride. Now to end it!

* * *

Tilea: Breath! :_laughs_: I think the other peoples r glad u inspired me too. It's fun to shock people with early updates. I'll try to explain I guess, at the bottom in my last note. And I think u had the person right at one point or another. :_grins_: Hope u like.

Ore No Kagami: :_grins_: I like surprising people. Gah, I luv yur review so much! :_smiles_: It was fun. I'm glad u enjoyed this thing so much. :_grins_: And good job on the guess. :_winks_: Ja ne.

Erica: I bet yur glad it's over though ne? :_grins_: I always tortured u guys with slow updates. I'm glad u stuck with it until the end even after my evil reposting. Thank u!

LillyAngel: Saiyans r technically not human, so it could be one of the other three too. To think, the only thing keeping u from finding out is u reading this and the rest of the three pages. :_grins_: Enjoy.

animeprincees1452: :_smiles__ brightly_: Ah, another one who stuck with me throughout my fic. I'm glad yur here to find out who this dude is, thanks for your support.

elenek: :_chuckles_: Don't worry, it's not Piccolo, and I did have him in the fic at some point unlike some other forgotten chars, so I guess I can't say I totally forgot about him. :_laughs_: You know, I never thought about using the Z Squad to save the boys, that could have been cool.

Amanda: U get to find out now! I hope you've enjoyed the fic so far.

scrappster: :_grins_: Well your insanity stops here hopefully. I'm glad I could keep u in suspense for so long though I doubt you would agree with me :_grins_: I hope everything falls into place after this.

* * *

Now that you have seen how love affects the psyche will you be cautious of this neatly wrapped poison? Though you may assure yourself that you can indeed overcome it and swear to your very being that you will resist it, I highly doubt this will be the case, one wink from an attractive sex and you will be leaping off cliffs and bowing down to their every whim.

That is why I have come to the conclusion that love is for fools. May you all die happily together and burn in the deepest pits of hell you saps. Weakness is a sin and I shall not succumb to it again.

But this is the reason for my imprisonment, this is the reason I live everyday wishing that I was free.

Sadly Goten did not die, Trunks was not made mine and I am still unhappy with my pathetic existence.

Do not pity me though, because as I said before I will not be trapped here for much longer. No, while you relived my past I have been planning my escape. My revenge.

My beautiful little prince, how I think of you daily. When your face comes to mind I think of the last time we spoke to each other. Heh, or at least the last time _I_ spoke to _you_.

Remember sweet Trunks, what I whispered in your ear before I left you? Before I was locked away in this darkness? I know you do, I have branded you, tainted you and you're mine now.

But you did not cry when I left, did you? You shed no tears for me. Your face was cold and frozen in an image of loathing as I was pulled away.

Forgiveness? No, I will not be seeing that from you anytime soon. Your heart has hardened against me, against my passion for you.

If anything you torture me, day in and day out, your scent resides in this room I have so "lovingly" called my own. Your scent mixed with that damn thief's, I was placed in the same room he resided in, mocking me now are they? Yes the irony of the situation is very thick.

But you are foolish dear prince of mine, foolish if you think these pathetic walls will keep me away from you. You think you're safe don't you, as you are embraced by Goten, your false love.

Do you honestly think he will protect you? In all truths do you think he will be strong enough to face _me_? It is an insult to my pride that you would ever think he had the power to defeat me, to put me in my place as you would so like to think.

Sorry, but this time only death will stop me. And if I am not mistaken Goten has not claimed his name to be that of the reaper of souls. No, not Goten this time Trunks, only Lady Death has the power to stop me.

Dear Trunks, I am coming for you. My time has come and this shall be my day of glory. So cuddle up to your little _Goten _because when I'm done with him there won't be anything left for you to coddle.

I will take him down with me if the need arrives and I will happily do so to protect you. Because if I can't have you I'll make sure he can't either. Ah yes my little Trunks, rest easy, because your life is about to become a living hell.

And so brings an end to my tale of love, my wonderful life of happiness and joy. I hope I made it enjoyable for you, because this is-

The end.

See you soon Trunks.

* * *

Alarms blared through the asylum as everyone was put on high alert. The flashing lights brightening the halls and loud bellowing of the sirens warned everyone alike that some type of danger was present.

Panicked doctors and nurses raced through the corridors, glancing worriedly into every room they passed, searching for the cause of the alarm.

Never before had anyone witnessed this kind of attack, the patients were always observed carefully for any type of defect and when found, drugs were immediately prescribed.

Guards rushed hurriedly up to the third floor where the prisoner was being held and where the obvious problem lay. As staff and security alike burst into the room in question a collective gasp was heard.

The walls were smeared red where the crazed patient had so obviously dug into the plaster with his nails. Gaping holes were left in the wall and the mix of rubble and glass from the window was scattered haphazardly across the dusty floor.

It wasn't the large hole where the prisoner had escaped from or the debris of plaster taken from the wall. It was the terrifying word that had been carved, dripping with fresh blood.

_**Trunks**_.

Some of the nurses fled the scene in horror, screaming in squeamish unease. Even the strongest of stomachs fluttered at the haunting sight.

The nurses were ushered out of the room whilst the guards tried to decipher the clues left behind by their crazed prisoner.

Shouting could be heard from down the hall and a young guard stepped out of the room in question to greet the head doctor.

"What has happened here?" The doctor demanded angrily.

"One of the patients has escaped sir." The guard replied grimly.

"Escaped?" He repeated in shock.

"Yes." The guard reported.

"Well, why isn't anyone searching for him?" He raged.

"Sir, we _have_ sent the guard after him but it is doubtful that he will be captured." The guard informed tersely.

The man's eyes widened at the dire news and something akin to panic shone in his bloodshot gaze. "Which one? Which patient has escaped?" He asked hurriedly.

The guard glanced at the door silently and turned back to the frazzled doctor.

"Number 6504." He replied.

The doctor paled and the guard continued.

"Gohan Son."

* * *

Author: :_cheers_: That's it! It's over finally. Did anyone guess right or did I make it so obvious that it was our sweet Gohan? I know some of the clues don't match up or may be confusing but that's 'cus I had to keep it as vague as possible so u wouldn't guess right away as to whom it was. Hm, u know what, just to be nice –plus I already have it written out- I'll add an extra chap which explains his madness. I hope u guys hang around for a bit longer, 'cus I'll put it up real soon. If not, thanks again, and I hope u enjoyed my fic.

-Red


	23. Shadow

Author: :_grins_: I had to touch it up a tad, :_smiles knowingly_: which means I only had two pages finished. I hope u guys get a better understanding of Gohan's reasoning, 'cus I know there were questions. Enjoy!

This chap is dedicated to Elenek and Ore No Kagami. Thanks for reviewing so quickly guys! 

* * *

Elenek: I think a lot of people r going to question that part, but it was all planned out when I first started, so there will be reason behind my madness! :_grins_: Mebe.

Ore No Kagami: :_grins_: Another, very cool review, I'll miss u the most. :_grins_: Don't worry, I'll answer your questions in this hopefully. :_whispers_: And I'm not sure on a sequel yet, I have some stuff but I need to get the inspiration to write more, so don't get yur hopes up.

* * *

I watched as my father was killed by Cell, I was still young then, innocent. But it was only when _he_ died before my eyes that I finally snapped.

Mirai.

He was everything I wanted to be, everything I _wanted_. Trunks was perfect in every sense and he knew it.

I don't know when my feelings for him went past that of friendship but they did and I soon found myself falling for him.

Could it be love? My childish mind seemed to think so, maybe that's why it finally happened. Maybe that's the reason I allowed him to take my body, my innocence.

Or it could have been the shadow taking over my thoughts. I had changed the day I killed Cell. Something dark had been awakened inside of me, something dangerous that would soon take over my entire being.

At first it was only a cryptic voice inside my head, trying to push me toward bad deeds. But I soon found myself wanting more and more of the darkness, I felt powerful when I listened to it.

The first time I knew something was seriously wrong was when that same evilness took over my body. I don't know how to describe this being holding me captive, all I know is darkness. But I knew it was evil at that moment.

There were times when my movements would be taken over and I would be forced to watch as sinful things were done to my body, my own hands touching me in places which were forbidden.

I suppose Mirai noticed my strange behavior also, he seemed to be curious about the shadow. We grew closer because of it and I was able to ignore the evilness creeping into my soul, only because Mirai was there with me.

But in the end it was not _me_ that he was interested in, it was the darkness.

I remember so clearly the day Mirai was meant to leave our timeline and return to his own. I remember crying for him, I didn't want him to leave me.

Then _he_ came, that ever present shadow in my mind that enjoyed torturing me with his mere presence. I don't know when the evilness took form but the picture was so clear in my mind at that moment, and I thought of my sickness as a separate being, a separate voice.

I felt him take over my body, only able to watch as he glared at my friends and family. He felt no emotions, he hated everything that made him weak. In short, he hated Mirai.

But Trunks loved him, I could tell the moment his face lit up and he turned away from his time machine to come toward us. He wanted me to follow him into the woods and we followed, curious as to what he wanted. No one questioned our motives, long had they known of my feelings for the youth from the future. What they didn't know of was the murderous loathing from within me.

The forest was calm and for a moment I believed we were only to have a civil conversation between us. Then Mirai kissed us, I know it wasn't meant for me but I still enjoyed the feeling of his lips against my own. The shadow was less then pleased though and forced himself away from Trunks.

It becomes hazy after that, I know they talked for a few moments but then I found myself in absolute bliss when Mirai touched me with his mouth.

I was scared though, I had never experienced sex, I had never wanted to. Only for a moment were the shadow's defenses lowered, but I took advantage of his state of need, I was able to call out.

They were both surprised by the interruption but I wasn't finished. With all my energy I was able to take over my body. I was surprised though when I found Mirai hovering over me, for my vision hadn't been my own during the sinful act.

He knew immediately that I wasn't his dark lover and tried to reassure me that everything was alright. It hurt, knowing that he didn't want _me_, but that _thing_.

He grew furious with me, the being within my innocent mind. The shadow yelled at me and I felt myself being thrown against a tree in his rage. I hated how he could control my every move, how he could force me to bestow pain upon my own flesh. I lost consciousness after that.

When I came to my senses I found myself in a cave, Trunks was standing before the entrance and we were on the cold stone.

_What happened?_ I demanded from the shadow.

_He doesn't want me, us._ Was the whisper in my mind.

I was surprised by the amount of hurt the voice held. The darkness had always been so cold, so inhuman. But me, being the forgiving Son that I was, didn't like to see others in pain. I think that's why we did what we did next.

_Kill him._ I murmured.

He didn't deserve to live if he didn't want us. The pain below my waist was evidence enough that he had used me, us. He took advantage of my body and I knew that such an act was only meant for the one who was supposed to love you in return.

I think the shadow was surprised by my words but he was already evil and lusted for Mirai's blood.

That was the first of many murders I would be forced to witness. I think it was then that he, along with myself, became obsessed with Trunks. No one found out that we had killed Mirai, it was kept a secret.

I hesitate to punish myself for that bloody act. The power I felt was so consuming, _I_ controlled death, not the other way around. _I_ was the one sacrificing instead of suffering for the injustice of a lost loved one.

That was also the day I bonded with the very creature I strived to defeat. I became like those many darkened, evil spirited monsters we protected the earth from.

Am I wrong to want such power at my fingertips? Even if it is the power to take lives, it makes me feel comforted.

My shadowed soul remained dormant within me for a while, until the Trunks of my time was born. The stirring inside my body was overwhelming, I wanted him. More importantly, the shadow wanted him.

I wasn't one to deny the being of his pleasure, especially when our desires were the same. I watched him grow, from a young child to the beautiful creature he is today.

My brother was born sometime between but he doesn't matter to me, though I was forced to play the fatherly role with him since my own sad-excuse for a dad had once again died on us.

Selfish bastard. My anger of him fueled me on through life and I knew I was close to attaining my goal. Years later, many years it seemed, I happened upon my little angel. He was with Goten as usual and I felt jealousy burn my veins, my own kin trying to take what I had claimed? I think not.

So I killed him.

Goten? How I wish, but no, I killed that old fisherman, the one who dared destroy Trunks' peace. Taking pictures? The price is death.

But it felt good to kill with no supposed purpose. There were no screaming humans running for their lives, no monsters threatening the world. It was my choice and after so many years of want and need I snapped.

I couldn't control the darkness that was within me, and I withdrew into myself. That bastard, the one I had willingly joined with betrayed me. He took my body, like the parasite he had always been and forced me to kill once more.

I had a family at the time of Goten's demise. The poor fucker couldn't handle the pressure of murder and cracked like the delicate skull of a child in my crushing hand. He was sent away while I was free with Trunks.

This was my chance to get closer, fuck the term pedophile, this was _love_. Love has no boundaries, it never does. Unless of course there was nothing _to_ love. Unless the word was twisted into something sick and ugly and thus transformed into obsession.

But that was not the case, I wasn't an empty shell yearning for what I couldn't have. Because I had had my Trunks, in Mirai I had fulfilled my love. In fact he was the reason the bastard of an emotion had spawned and had been revealed upon the world. Our forbidden moment had given birth to something terrible and horrendous.

But love lives on, just as I did along with the rest of the world. No one mourned Goten's disappearance, especially me. I killed for Trunks, gladly I would slay the ones closest to me if for the chance of a whispered voice of love.

Videl was first, she tried to help Goten escape, that would _not_ have been good for my plans. She screamed for me in the end, calling upon the help that would never come. The blood was everywhere, it only heightened my lust. So I killed Pan too, no particular reason, save for the fact that she reminded me of my bastard mother.

I always loathed my human side, it left me feeling degraded and unclean. Vegeta helped that hate within me grow and expand, always shunning us damn Sons. I hated the name.

The next on my list was Krillin, the reason? He got in my way. He purposely brought Trunks to visit Goten. I suppose my reasoning is a bit skewed but I take everything personally when it comes to my love.

Who was my next victim? Oh yes, that whore of a bandit and his cat. Really, the world could do without them, I simple sped up the inevitable. He probably would have met a similar fate in some dark alley, at the hands of a total stranger. At least I gave him pleasure before he died.

All the deaths seem to blur together after that, I really didn't care for the deceased so I show no compassion upon their demise. I remember killing my own mother in "cold blood" as some would say.

Their words would fall on deaf ears. I am now a monster, nothing more then a pathetic flame waiting to be blown out. Necrophilia? Why don't we add that to my long list of sins. That's right, I raped Mirai's body long after death.

Because I loved him. I still do.

I may have damned myself to the pits of hell but does it matter? I know the fucking _King_ of the spirit world! I won't be put down so easily. I will rise again to enact my revenge upon the brutal world of today.

_Goten_.

He is the one I want. Not for the heavenly sins of pleasure but for death. I must kill him.

Perhaps it is he I am obsessed with, after all, I killed many to protect my Trunks from him. Does he instill fear into my heart? Never, Trunks' love is false.

_I_ shall be his champion. _I_ will be the one to protect him from the terrors of the night. And the nightmares of the day.

I love him.

Why can't he see that!? I have given up _everything_ for him and he shows nothing! _Nothing!_

No, I must gain control of myself. I don't want to be at the hands of that monster again.

That's right, this is the true Gohan now. I have been tortured for far too long and I have suffered.

No one can save me now, I am a fallen angel, a demon. Trunks would never love anyone impure such as I. But I need his light, to atone for my own darkness. If he will have me I will be saved from hell.

That is why I must have him, body and soul, he will belong to me. Any sin acted out is for him alone, my blackened heart is his to destroy. My love for him runs deep and that is why I will find him. Nothing will hold us apart and I will help him realize this.

Because he is my love.

My obsession.

* * *

Author: Do u feel sorry for Gohan!? After hearing his side not even a _bit_ of compassion? Well it's good that i luv him then.Clear anything up for u though? Hope so, well goodbye to anyone who's still here, I hope to see u guys again. It was fun. :_grins_: Ja ne.

-Red


End file.
